Beetwen Game And Love
by Hyra Zlyra
Summary: Akari Yukiko memainkan permainan terakhirnya untuk meyakinkan Tetsuya bahwa Seijuurou benar-benar mencintainya. / Warn:Sho-ai n Gender Bender. rated: T, Pairing: AkaKuro The Last Game. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Reader- Tachi… ^w^ Terima Kasih ya bagi yang udah nge-klik n buka Story pertama Ku ini tapi, Kalo gak sreg sama judulnya Gomen! Aku bingung harus beri judul apa soalnya :'(*nangis Bombay. Terus kalo baca pembukaannya gak suka sama pembukaanya yah, saya tau kok ini abal banget… tapi mohon dibaca sampe selesai ya O.O*puppy eyes… trus kalo sampe selesai masih gak suka tolong ya gak usah nge-FLAME! Kecuali kalo Kamu bisa bikin story yang bagus n respon yang bagus juga dari cerita Mu itu,,(*aduh belagu banget ya kayanya saya padahal baru fict pertama *garuk2 kepala) **_**and**_** saya terima kok kalo kritik n saran yang membangun untuk perkembangan penulisan saya ini dan terakhir jangan lupa RnR! ********sekian bow**_**! Happy reading **_

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya abal, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: AkaKuro loh selalu… tapi saat ini**

**Pairing: Kuroko x Aomine, Kuroko x OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Game One – Game Online dan GM yg seenaknya!)

Pemuda bersurai icy blue sedang membaca bukunya dengan tenang, sampai sebuah suara pintu masuk yang dibuka dengan kasar dan disusul langkah kaki super berisik menuju tangga dan salah satu kamar dilantai atas merusak konsentrasinya… hm dia tau siapa yang baru datang, siapa lagi jika bukan Kakaknya yang pasti kini sedang bermain Game Online di kamarnya. – dasar! pulang bukannya istirahat atau makan malah main Games –

Sudah 1setengah jam Tetsuya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku dan dari lantai atas pun tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan, ya Kakaknya masih sibuk bermain Game jika ditanya games seperti apa Author Cuma bisa bilang ini bukan Games yang ada pada zaman sekarang ini, itu adalah Games Impian yang masih dikembangkan sekarang, penjelasan singkatnya mungkin para readers bisa tahu jika pernah menonton Anime SAO atau membaca Manhwa 1/2Prince

Menyebalkan! Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah Ulang tahunnya tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun penghuni rumah yang mengingatnya oh, ada hanya satu orang adik kecilnya –Tsheyka- lihat saja sejak mulai pagi tadi Ibu dan Kakaknya tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dan langsung pergi Kerja dan Sekolah, Ayahnya bahkan tidak mengirim Pesan maupun Menelephone-nya Yah, Tetsuya bisa sedikit pengertian terhadap Ayahnya mungkin dia sibuk dengan tugas Dinasnya… Nah, Ibu dan Kakaknya! Cih… terlebih Kakaknya ini sudah hampir 12jam sejak Dia membuka matanya dan ini mendekati waktu makan malam masa dia tidak ingat atau melihat kalender sama sekali…. Apanya yang Kakak sayang Adik

Dengan menghentakan kakinya tanpa berniat membuat suatu pesanan makanan untuk makan malam, Tetsuya pergi menuju Kamarnya yang juga dilantai atas tepat berdampingan dengan kamar Kakaknya, tepat saat itu sang Kakak -Daiki- menampakan wujudnya

"Yoo… Tetsu!" sapa Kakaknya dengan tampang kucel –eh, udah dari sananya deh :p – menatap wajah sang Adik yang biasa berekspresi flat kini tampak sedikit kusut

"Kau kenapa Tetsu? Ada masalah di Sekolah?" ah, betapa A-Ho nya sang Kakak

"Tidak Ada" Jawab Tetsuya datar

"Oh, lalu Kau sudah memesan makanan belum?"

"belum"

"Kalo begitu biar Aku pesan, Kau ingin makan apa?" Ujar Daiki sambil memencet nomor layanan pesan antar suatu restaurant

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak lapar" lalu Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kamar setelah melayangkan death glarenya ke sang Kakak membuat Daiki mengelus tengkuknya _'Aku punya dosa apa kali ini?'_ –batin Daiki.

Daiki melangkahkan kakinya menu Kulkas dan mengambil Air dingin di dalamnya, saat Dia menutup pintu kulkas matanya melirik Calender Magnet warna-warni yang berada di situ

'Oh, hari ini tanggal 31januari ya..' batin Daiki belum menyadari sesuatu dan kali ini dia melirik kembali kalender itu dengan pucat tampaknya dia mulai menyadari hal yang dia lupakan

.

.

.

.

"TETSU!" Panggil Daiki dari arah luar kamar Tetsuya "Ayolah! Buka pintunya jangan marah, Aku tidak benar-benar lupa kok pada Ulang tahun Mu"

"Oh, Aniki akhirnya ingat juga ya…" nada sarkatis terdengar dari ucapan Tetsuya dari dalam Kamar

"Oh, Ayolah Tetsu! Jangan marah pada Aniki mu yang tampan, gagah, dan keren ini"

"Narsis" desis Tetsuya

"Tetsu, jangan merajuk seperti perempuan yang lagi.." belum selesai Daiki berkata terdengar hantaman suatu benda yang cukup keras di pintu. Well, Daiki itu kata tabu buat Tetsuya loh… emang sih dia mahluk Tuhan paling manis yang entah kenapa diciptakan menjadi Pria tepatnya sih Tetsuya itu Bishonen –tapi jangan blak-blakan ngomong ke Tetsuya kalo gak kepingin dapat death glare gratis hahahahah..

"Tetsu, ayolah! Aku punya hadiah untuk mu…" hening untuk sesaat sebelum suara 'pip' di susul pintu terbuka tidak sampai seluruhnya menampilkan sosok mungil Tetsuya yang terbalut Piama sutra Putih

"Mana?" Kata Tetsuya datar

"Apa?" dengan polosnya Daiki membalikan pertanyaan ke Tetsuya

"Hadiah Ku" tatapan Aquamarine itu menusuk tajam Daiki

Glek! Oh, kebohongan yang bodoh Daiki! Jelas-jelas Kau belum membeli hadiah untuk Tetsuya dan jika Tetsuya tau… maka dia tidak akan berbicara pada Mu selama Seminggu dan bukan itu saja bahkan Adik kecil manis Mu yang memang selalu memihak pada Adik bishie Mu pun akan tidak berbicara pada Mu selama seminggu pula! Demi dua mahluk termanis dan terimut dalam hidupnya. Ingin sekali Daiki bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti Game yang sedang dia mainkan bersama teman-temannya itu!

'_Tunggu? Game… '_ Batin Daiki… tiba-tiba ide brilliant mampir ke otaknya. Dia memang belum membeli hadiah untuk Tetsuya tapi hadiah itu sudah ada di Kamar Daiki sekarang! Dengan langkah cepat Daiki menuju kamarnya dan mengambil _hadiah_ Tetsuya

"Ini" Daiki menyodorkan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang ke hadapan Tetsuya. Sebuah Kotak dengan gambar cover benda mirip helm, dengan penutup mata transparant senada dengan warna helm tersebut

"maaf, belum sempat Ku bungkus" dusta Daiki

Tetsuya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap sang surai navy "sebuah _Nerve gear_?"

"Iya, sebuah _Nerve Gear_ special?!" Kata Daiki ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya Dia tidak tahu apa makna special dari _Nerve Gear_ tersebut, Dia hanya tahu bahwa _Nerve Gear_ itu **_Limited Edition_** dan dia memenangkannya tanpa sengaja saat ada sebuah quiz dari Game yang kini sedang dia mainkan

"Kau tahu kan Aku bukan maniak Games?" Kata Tetsuya

"Yah, Aku hanya ingin Kau mencoba bermain Games. itu saja kok Otouto…"

"Terima Kasih" Tetsuya tersenyum manis membuat perasaan Daiki lega. Senyum Tetsuya pertanda bahwa sang Adik memaafkannya.

"Dan Tetsu… ini Game untuk _nerve gear_ itu" Daiki menyerahkan kotak persegi mungil transparan di dalamnya terlihat sebuah chip berwarna golden dengan tulisan rumit yang halus… terlalu indah untuk sebuah chip Games biasa. Tetsuya jadi penasaran Games seperti apa yang akan dia coba mainkan pertama kali dalam hidupnya ini.

"Oh, dan satu lagi Tetsu! Aku juga bermain dalam Game itu ada baiknya Kau nanti bergabung dengan Tim Ku. Oke"

lalu Daiki turun ke lantai bawah karena mendengar suara bell pintu berbunyi tampaknya makan malam telah tiba, tapi Tetsuya tidak ikut menyusul Daiki selera makannya benar-benar sudah hilang tapi kali ini karena rasa penasaran dan kepingin mencoba Game tersebut, entah kenapa seorang Tetsuya yang tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Games kini tampak berminat untuk bermain game yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

Diambilnyalah benda berbentuk helm tersebut dari dalam kotaknya, benda berwarna putih dengan ukiran rumit menyerupai batik berwarna biru langit – kebetulan sekali – warna favorite Tetsuya. Sebuah Kabel putih tampak menjuntai dari sisi sebelah kiri, Tetsuya mencolok kabel tersebut ke sambungan wireless rumahnya dan sebuah cahaya keemasan tampak di belakang nerve gear tersebut yang ternyata tanda agar Tetsuya memasukan chip game tersebut, setelah dilakukan Tetsuya memakai Nerve Gear tersebut dan memposiskan dirinya untuk berbaring terlentang, merasa sudah siap Tetsuya menekan tombol biru muda yang tepat berada disebelah kanan helm tersebut dan pola-pola rumit tampak di kaca penutup mata Tetsuya sebelum Dia menutup Mata

Tetsuya kini berdiri dalam ruangan putih kosong sendiri tadinya, - perasaannya – sampai dia merasa mendengar suara gerutuan seseorang

"ano…" panggil Tetsuya kepada sosok yang duduk di satu-satunya bangku di ruangan tersebut

"Hm" sosok itu mendongkak menampakan sosok Cantik dan Indah berambut ikal panjang putih dengan bola mata berwarna ruby yang tampak tak nyata _'malaikatKah'_ batin Tetsuya

"Ah, Kau pasti seorang Pemain baru!" sosok itu tampak bersemangat setelah tadi tampak lesu. Tetsuya hanya menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

"Hah, Kau seorang Perempuan yang manis" celetuk sosok Malaikat tersebut. Membuat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Tetsuya

"Maaf, tapi Aku seorang Pria"

"Oh, Pria. Maaf" Kata Malaikat itu Kalem sebelum berteriak terkejut "Nani! Kau Pria! Pria! Kau hampir sama manis dan imutnya seperti Ku adalah Pria!"

Tetsuya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat melihat sang Malaikat _OOC_ dan Narsis

"Ha'i"

"_Oh My !_ Demi apa? Kamu Pria…" tiba-tiba Sang Malaikat terdiam dan sebuah lintasan bisikan hasutan dan rencana terlintas di Kepala manisnya itu membuat Seringai _evil_ terlintas di wajahnya dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Tetsuya. Glek! Firasat tak enak mulai berhembus

"Ah, Maafkan ketidak sopanan Ku barusan" Malaikat itu tampaknya sudah kembali normal tapi Tetsuya masih merasa ganjil akan seringai yang sempat terlihat sebelumnya itu. well, perasaan itu berusaha di tepisnya

"Sebelumnya Aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu Nama Ku adalah Akari Yukiko, dan Aku adalah seorang GM di sini dan Kami ucapkan selamat datang di Permainan _**The Highest Crown**_"

"Jadi tolong isi data diri yang ada di layar ini" lalu muncullah tulisan dan digital Keyboard dihadapan Tetsuya

Setelah di isinya Layar itu menghilang dan muncullah tab di tangan Yukiko" jadi nama Mu adalah Aomine? Tetsuya ya… hm, nama yang bagus. Jadi Apakah Kamu akan memakai nama asli di Game ini… Kurasa tidak ya. Bagaimana jika menggunakan Marga Kuroko saja.. ah, itu tampaknya bagus Kuro-Hitam tapi jika ditambahkan 'Ko' maknanya jadi tersamarkan dan pengertiannya jadi seperti seseorang yang berada di belakang panggung ya?ah, tentu saja itu Aku" sekali lagi _evil smirk_ terlihat di wajah sang GM membuat Kuroko yang ingin protes karena keputusan seenaknya hanya bisa diam firasatnya makin tidak enak…

"Ah, Tetsuya-Kun apakah Kau punya nama Perempuan yang bagus?" nada lembut itu entah kenapa membuat perasaan Tetsu semakin tidak enak. Dan kenapa GM itu menanyakan nama perempuan?

Nama adiknya terlintas di benak Tetsuya dengan ragu dia menyebutkannya "Tsheyka"

"Ah, Tsheyka. Nama yang manis. Jadi sudah diputuskan nama mu adalah Kuroko Tsheyka" Yukiko menepuk tangannya dengan ceria. Ucapan Yukiko tersebut sempat membuat Tetsuya bingung di tempat

"Apa maksud Mu? Dan kenapa Aku harus memakai nama perempuan?" Tanya Tetsuya dibalut dengan protes

"Tentu saja karena Kau akan jadi perempuankan" Yukiko memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos

Perempatan muncul dengan jelas di kening Kuroko dan mulai berteriak panjang nan _OOC_

"Hei harus berapa kali Ku bilang Aku ini Pria dan Akan bermain sebagai seorang Pria! Dan kenapa Aku harus jadi Perempuan! Apa Game ini bisa mengubah gender seseorang dengan seenaknya! Dan lagipula…." Belum selesai Tetsuya menyelesaikan ucapannya dipotong oleh ucapan Yukiko

"Karena Aku memutuskannya seperti itu, dan Kau tak boleh membantah!" tatapan mengintimidasi dilemparkan Yukiko membuat Tetsuya terdiam sekali lagi… dia tidak pernah bertemu perempuan seenaknya seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Dan Tetsuya-Kun, di game ini tidak bisa mengubah **Gender** tapi karena Kamu adalah Pembeli dan Orang yang pertama kali memakai _Nerve Gear_ istimewa anggap saja itu keistimewaan dari Perusahaan Kami"

"Tapi Aku tidak butuh keistimewaan seperti itu Akari-san" _dan lagipula yang membelinya Kakak Ku yang A-ho! _–Batin Tetsuya –

"Tapi Aku ingin dan jangan membantah! Dan lagipula ayolah ini pasti akan menyenangkan… Ayolah Kumohon Tetsu please…" Kata Yukiko dengan nada merajuk andalannya yang pasti akan mompan kepada siapapun kecuali dua orang sih…

"ano… Akari-san, kenapa Kau ingin sekali Aku jadi Perempuan…"

"hm,, Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi Tetsuya-Kun Ku rasa di Dunia nyata Kamu sering disangka Perempuan Kan?" tepat sasaran! Tapi, itu jika Orang tersebut menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya yang hawanya tipis tersebut

"Iya. Dan kenapa Kau tak mau memberitahu Ku alasannya?" kata Tetsuya datar

"iya, Aku hanya tak bisa bilang sekarang kok, Bukan Aku tak ingin memberitahukannya. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya bagi Mu kan? Aku hanya ingin melihat segala sesuatunya jadi menarik" Ujar Yukiko dengan gamblang dan Tetsuya hanya dapat menghela nafas saja mendengarnya

_'Yah, mungkin gak ada salahnya… lagipula apa sih yang bakal jadi buruk dengan menjadi Perempuan dalam sebuah Game? Ya kan. Dan nama Ku juga tersamarkan… dan bagaimana dengan wajah Ku?'_ Batin Tetsuya

"Akari-san, bagaimana dengan wajah dan fisik Pemain dalam Game ini?"

"Ah, Game ini tidak merubah wajah maupun bentuk Orang aslinya, yang berbeda mungkin bentuk telinga, warna Mata atau Rambut, atau ciri-ciri fisik Khusus yang dimiliki oleh ras yang dipilih Pemain tersebut jadi jangan khawatir jika Kau takut jatuh cinta kepada Perempuan maupun Pria yang cantik tapi aslinya jelek Tetsuya-Kun"

"lalu bagaimana dengan diri Ku?"

"Kau pasti akan jadi Perempuan yang cantik Tetsuya"

"maksud Ku jika ada yang mengenali Ku!"

"hm, yah… mungkin ada. Tapi seperti yang semua Orang tahu Game ini tidak bisa mengubah_ Gender_ pemain, pengecualian buat Mu. Begitulah"

"Kau santai sekali ya Akari-San" Yukiko membalas ucapan Tetsuya dengan senyum manis

"Jadi Ayo Kita mulai pembuatan Avatar milik Mu, Tetsuya"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued - dengan seenaknya~

**Hwah…. Akhirnya Aku publish juga Fanfict pertama Ku dan langsung ke Cerita berseri… Maaf ya kalo di atas ada Typo males sih koreksi lagi :p , dan seperti yang kubilang diatas jangan lupan RnR! Awas ya selesai baca langsung nyelonong aja… . tapi jangan flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo Reader- Tachi… ^w^ Terima Kasih ya bagi yang udah nge-klik n buka Story pertama Ku ini tapi, Kalo gak sreg sama judulnya Gomen! Aku bingung harus beri judul apa soalnya :'(*nangis Bombay. Terus kalo baca pembukaannya gak suka sama pembukaanya yah, saya tau kok ini abal banget… tapi mohon dibaca sampe selesai ya O.O*puppy eyes… trus kalo sampe selesai masih gak suka tolong ya gak usah nge-FLAME! **_**and**_** saya terima kok kalo kritik n saran yang membangun untuk perkembangan penulisan saya ini dan terakhir jangan lupa RnR! ********sekian bow**_**! Happy reading J**_

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya biasa aja, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: AkaKuro loh selalu… tapi sekarang**

**Pairing: Kuroko x OC, Kuroko x GOM, Ao Bersaudara**

* * *

**Game Dua (Tsheyka)**

_Character Name :: Kuroko Tsheyka_

_Ras : Penyihir_

_Tinggi : 168cm_

_Berat: 57kg_

Tetsuya menatap pantulan dirinya yang kini menampilkan seorang Gadis Cantik dan Manis, seperti Malaikat dan benar saja bahkan dirinya yang sekarang lebih cantik dari Yukiko yang kini sedang pundung di pojokan karena merasa bisa-bisanya dirinya yang cewek tulen kalah sama Tetsuya yang di ubah jadi Perempuan ( Loh yang tadi kasih usul siapa coba? -.- ).

Pantulan dirinya sebenarnya tidak jauh dari dirinya yang asli tapi karena Dia sekarang Perempuan entah kenapa kulitnya yang sudah Putih susu dan halus itu sekarang tampak seperti porselen mahal nan jernih, benar-benar kulit idaman Perempuan yang mati-matian melakukan perawatan untuk memiliki kulit seperti Tetsuya sekarang.

Matanya tetap sama berwarna Aquamarine jernih tapih tampak lebih memukau karena dibingkai oleh Bulu mata yang panjang nan lentik layaknya boneka bermata kaca, pipi yang merona pink lembut, bibir mungil yang merekah lembut sewarna dengan kelopak mawar pink, dan jangan lupa rambut icy blue-nya yang bergelombang indah sampai pinggul. Siapa yang tak akan terpesona! Bahkan Tetsuya sendiri pun mulai merasa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri?!

"Hiks" suara isakan itu menghentak Tetsuya ke kenyataan, Diliriknya Yukiko yang sedang menghapus air mata buaya dengan sapu tangan yang muncul entah dari mana

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka… bahwa Putri Ku telah dewasa dan siap untuk pergi ke Pesta kedewasaan" Akting Yukiko layaknya Nyonya Bangsawan Eropa abad pertengahan, Yang membuat Tetsuya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tidak jelas, dan disambut cengiran lebar Yukiko

"Hm, sekarang ayo Kita tentukan Pakaian Mu Te... ah bukan Tsheyka"

Diliriknya Penampilan Tetsuya yang masih menggunakan baju terusan polos, Yukiko menekan sesuatu di Tab-nya dan tiba-tiba rambut gelombang Tetsuya yang tadinya terurai kini terkuncir oleh Kunciran berenda berwarna putih di kedua sisi kepalanya dan dengan manisnya membingkai kepalanya, menambah kesan imut dan kekanakan.

sekali lagi penampilan Tetsuya berubah, baju terusan polosnya terganti dengan Gaun Baby doll 5cm diatas lutut berwarna Hitam dengan gradiasi dua garis vertikal Putih pada lengan 3/4nya serta sisi depan kanan-kirinya, sedangkan pada bagian dadanya tersemat manis Pita Kupu-kupu besar berwarna biru muda mempermanis seluruh penampilan Tetsuya, serta sekarang kakinya sudah dibalut dengan flat shoes berwarna biru muda

sekarang Tetsuya sekali lagi menatap pantulan dirinya dan kali ini dia ingin sekali merutuki sang Kakak yang sering kali berucap _'seandainya Kamu Perempuan Tetsu'_, karena sekarang entah kenapa dia ingin menyetujui ucapan sang Kakak _'seandainya…'_ tapi stop! Hei, Tetsuya kan memang dilahirkan sebagai Pria yang memang terlalu manis, telalu imut, terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan…

"Dan sekarang Transfer!" Yukiko berkata seperti itu dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah jadi putih tapi samar-samar Tetsuya dapat mendengar Yukiko yang berkata _'sampai jumpa lagi..'_

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan, Kepalanya terasa pusing dan samar-samar dia mendengar suara ombak _'Aku dimana?'_ batin Tetsuya

Setelah terasa cukup baik Tetsuya bangun dari posisinya yang tadi terbaring di atas rerumputan dan beberapa ilalang, Tetsuya kini tahu dia berada di atas sebuah tebing dan dibawahnya adalah Laut, dengan Ombak yang cukup ganas, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju atau tepatnya mencari Desa terdekat tapi sebelum itu Tetsuya memeriksa kordinatnya dan ternyata Desa terdekat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada di hanya perlu berjalan sedikit dan mengikuti jalan menurun

Belum jauh Tetsuya melangkah terasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya, dan membuat dia terlonjak kaget

"Kya!" jeritnya seperti Perempuan dan juga suaranya yang seperti Perempuan – eh, tunggu suaranya juga berubah? Jadi terdengar manis dan imut!

"Aniki?" celetuk Tetsuya, tidak sadar, saat melihat sosok Tan yang sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya tetap berwarna Navy, Kulitnya masih tan, tapi telinganya sedikit runcing, dan jangan lupa Gigi taringnya yang terlihat sedikit dari bibirnya seperti gingsul yang manis

Daiki di depannya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih Ganteng dan cakep, apa factor Gigi taring dan telinga yang sedikit runcing, oh dan jangan lupa potongan rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang dari aslinya bisa membuat Aomine jadi lebih keren dan macho ya? (tisu-tisu mana tisu… Author mimisan ini!)

"Aniki?" Tanya balik sosok tan tersebut

Daiki tampak mengamati sosok manis Malaikat di depannya yang tampak mengingatkannya pada seseorang –Tetsuya – adik laki-lakinya yang manis. Tunggu tadi apa? Sosok siapa?

"TETSU!" Teriak Daiki shock dan tumben connectnya cepat. Ya tentu saja mau bagaimanapun Tetsuya berubah Daiki pasti bisa mengenalnya, Karena Tetsu itu adiknya dan Mereka sudah bersama selama 15tahun terhitung dari hari kelahiran Tetsuya.

"Hahahaha… yaampun mata Ku pasti kabur, tidak mungkin Aku benar-benar menghalusinasikan Adik Ku sebagai Perempuan walaupun dia memang manis seperti perempuan" kata Daiki sambil tertawa renyah yang membuat per-empatan muncul di dahi Tetsuya

"Ya! Baka Aniki… apa maksud ucapan mu itu hah? Aku ini Pria tau!" nah kali ini ucapan Tetsuya tak bisa dibenarkan jelas-jelas Dia lagi jadi Perempuan

Daiki mengucek matanya dan menegaskan penglihatannya, tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok itu persis seperti apa yang pertama tadi dilihatnya, mukanya mulai pucat "Ya! Otouto kenapa Kau jadi perempuan? Aku memang selalu bilang 'seandainya kau perempuan' tapi tidak mungkinkan GM(Game Master) maupun alat penscan tubuh salah mengkonfirmasi identitas Mu! Dan tak mungkin engkau tak membantah jika Mereka salah mengkonfirmasikan!"

Demi mendiamkan Kakaknya yang berisik maka Tetusya menceritakan kepada Kakak-nya kenapa dia bisa berakhir menjadi Perempuan dan tentu saja diakhir gelak tawa Kakaknya yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Tetsuya

"Oh, My Poor Otouto, ah bukan Imouto sekarang" Daiki mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya ganjen. Tetsuya berusaha mengabaikan ejekan Kakaknya tersebut

"Dan apa yang Kau lakukan disini Aniki?" Tanya Tetsuya

"Menunggu kemunculan Mu, semua Pemain baru akan muncul disini… tapi tidak disangka bukan Otouto yang Ku dapat justru Imouto" kekeh Daiki

"Hanya Kau sendiri?" sekali lagi Tetsuya berusaha mengabaikan ucapan ejekan Daiki

"Iya. Aku meminta izin kepada Pemimpin Kelompok Ku, dan bilang ingin menjemput kenalan Ku yang akan menjadi Anggota baru Kami. Tapi kalo begini bagaimana jadinya?" renung Daiki

"Kenapa? Apa karena Aku perempuan sekarang?"

"bukan Tetsu… jika perempuan di kelompok Kami juga ada satu, si Satsuki bawel itu. tapi alasan apa yang harus Ku bilang tentang siapa Kau sebenarnya, Jika kau masih laki-laki pasti akan Ku bilang bahwa Kau itu Adik Ku tapi kalo perempuan?"

"iya bilang juga Aku adik Mu, dan apa maksud ucapan Mu jika Aku masih laki-laki? Baka Aniki! Tentu saja Aku masih laki-laki" Daiki hanya cengar-cengir gaje membuat ekspresi Tetsuya yang flat makin flat

"hah, masalahnya Mereka taunya Adik Perempuan Ku masih 7tahun Tetsu, dan yang sudah dewasa itu yang pria yaitu Kau tapi sekarang Kau wanita!" _hm, kalimat terakhir Daiki itu ambigu gak sih?! -.-_

"Anoo.. aniki! Apa mereka tahu wajah Ku?"

"tidak, walupun Mereka seperti itu, tapi Mereka masih membatasi privasi temannya"

"Apakah wajah keluarga Mu itu Privasi Aniki?"

"tentu saja!" kata Daiki semangat "Kau dan Tsheyka itu… terlalu imut dan manis untuk Ku bagi ke keketujuh teman Ku yang nista itu" Tetsuya Cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat ke Brother n Sister Complex'an Kakaknya

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya ke Kanan dan menatap polos Kakaknya membuat dirinya dua kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya dan Daiki noseblood di tempat

"Aniki! Kau baik-baik saja?" khawatir Tetsuya

"Ya! Tetsu jangan tunjukan ekspresi seperti itu… beruntung Aku ini Kakak Mu jadi Aku takkan menerkam Mu di tempat andaikan Pria lain mungkin Kau sudah habis..." dan sebuah kesadaran menyentak Daiki. Ucapannya tadi ada benarnya juga jika Tetsuya sekarang lepas dari pandangannya maka adiknya akan berada dalam masalah atau membawa masalah – _jadi dia harus bagaimana?_ –

"Tetsu… Ku rasa hanya ada satu cara dan ini juga bisa melindungi Mu bahkan dari teman-teman Ku jadi Kau dan Aku harus berpura-pura dan tidak ada yang boleh tahu, berpura-pura lah menjadi Tunangan Ku dan jangan menjauh itu berbahaya" ujar Daiki menimbulkan ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Tetsuya

"Kenapa harus seperti itu aniki?"

Daiki mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Tetsuya "Karena Kamu tak lihat apa wajah mu itu! itu wajah yang bisa menyebabkan Perang seperti Cleopatra, Kau tahu!"

"Iya, bagiamana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu jika Aku bisa terlihat begitu cantik…" kata Tetsuya tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya itu cukup terdengar narsis

"Jadi berpura-pura sajalah Tetsu jika tidak, bahaya bagi Mu.."_ Daiki kamu gak dengar tadi adik Mu bernarsis?_

"Hm, baiklah Aniki. Dan Aniki nama Ku bukan Aomine Tetsuya disini tapi Kuroko Tsheyka"

"Tsheyka? Nama Imouto kita itu… hah, pilihan yang bagus Tetsu maksud Ku Tsheyka" Daiki menepuk kepala Tetsuya dan mengacak-acaknya

.

.

.

.

"Hah, lihat itu Aominechii ssu" kata sebuah suara cempreng yang melihat sosok tan berjalan mendekat. - Jika readers bertanya dimana Tetsuya dia ada dibelakang Aomine jadi tak kelihatan -

"Kau berisik sekali Kise, suara Mu terdengar di semua desa" celetuk Daiki

"Hiddoi na.." tangis buaya Ryouta mulai terdengar

"Diamlah, Kise" ujar Shintarou "dan Aomine dimana orang yang Kau jemput itu?"

Setelah Shintarou berkata seperti itu sosok wanita cantik_ plus_ manis _plus_ imut_ plus_ seperti malaikat bersurai icy blue dan bermata Aquamarine melangkahkan dirinya ke depan agar dirinya dapat terlihat dan sosok itu sukses membuat ketujuh mahluk yang terdiri enam pria dan satu wanita itu terpesona ditempat. Gimana enggak!karena sekarang Mereka melihat Bidadari?

"Salam kenal, Kuroko Tsheyka" dan suara lembut dan manis itu mengembalikan ketujuh mahluk yang terpesona itu kembali kesadarannya

"KYA! MANISNYA" Teriak cempreng dua mahluk yaitu tentu saja Ryouta dan Satsuki siapa lagi?

Ryouta mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluk Tetsuya sebelum sebuah lengan posesive melingkar tubuh Tetsuya dari belakang

"Jangan coba-coba memeluknya Kise. Dia bisa tak bernafas karena pelukan teddy mu itu bagaimana jika tunangan Ku ini mati!" Kalimat terakhir itu menimbulkan berbagai ekspresi dan pikiran diketujuh orang tersebut

'_Tunangannya? sakit, kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang sakit disini' _Ryouta meremas dadanya pelan

'_kapan Dai-chan punya tunangan?' _Satsuki memasang wajah tablo dan cengo

'_Aku harap Aku tidak terlibat dalam hal yang konyol Nanodayo!" _Shintarou menaikan kacamatanya sambil mendengus

'_hm, maibou di game ini enak juga' _Atsushi pikiran Mu gak bisa yang lain gitu?!

Kazunari menatap keempat wajah secara bergantian_ 'sepertinya akan menarik…'_

'_Kayaknya akan jadi rumit deh…' _Tatsuya yang akan rumit itu apa? Game-nya?

'_ini diluar ekspektasi Ku, tapi Ku rasa memang ini adalah takdir… untuk mendekatkan Ryouta pada Ku' _sebuah seringai sekilas terlihat dari sang Iblis, dan hal itu dilihat oleh ketiga manusia yang langsung memanjatkan doa

.

.

"Hallo Tsheyka, Perkenalkan Aku Akashi Seijuurou Pemimpin kelompok ini" uluran tangan muncul di hadapa Tetsuya dan disambutnya

Entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa ada percikan listrik yang mengalir pelan dari tangannya merambat pelan ke dadanya, dan itu menghentaknya membuat dirinya mengadah dan menatap manic hetercome dihadapannya dan sebuah paras tampan dan cantik terekam dalam ingatannya surai scarlet yang bergoyang pelan dimainkan angin, hidung mancung sempurna, bibir tipis terukir tegas dan telinga runcing yang hampir sama dengan Aomine tapi lebih panjang –Demon- . Indah, mempesona, tampak angkuh dan memikat. Kuroko terpesona dalam keindahan yang berbahaya dihadapannya untuk sesaat atau mungkin tanpa Tetsuya sadari dia telah terjerat dalam pesona itu selamanya…

"Dan kenalkan Aku Kise Ryouta ssu" kata sebuah suara cempreng yang kelewat ceria

Tetsuya kini menatap sosok Pemuda cantik berambut Pirang panjang sebahu yang diikat sebagian ke belakang, memiliki sepasang mata topaz yang indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis seksi?jangan lupa sebuah telinga runcing khas bangsa Peri. Ah, dia mengenal sosok didepannya karena Kakaknya –Daiki – memajang foto itu di meja samping kasurnya. Dan Tetsuya mengenal sosok itu sebagai orang yang di sukai Kakaknya, jadi kenapa Kakaknya membuat dirinya berpura-pura menjadi tunangan Kakaknya jika di kelompok ini ada orang yang dicintainya?

"Nama Ku Midorima Shintarou" ujar Pria dengan surai Hijau gelap dan mata Emerald, memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan telinga ras Elf

"Murasakibara Atsushi" ucap Pria bersurai dan bermata Violet yang sibuk ngemil, kelihatannya dia merupakan Ras Werewolf, karena dia tidak memiliki cirri-ciri khusus yang terlihat jelas, hampir sama dengan ras Penyihir –andaikata ras penyihir tidak memiliki tato berpola rumit dipunggung tangan Mereka

"Takao Kazunari, kekasihnya Shin-chan" Kazunari tersenyum ramah, dia merupakan Ras Angel terlihat dari jepitan sayap yang berada tepat dibelakang telinganya dan membentuk sesuai bentuk telinganya –_Wah Takao-Kun jadi terlihat Moe! _

"Himuro Tatsuya, Pacarnya Atsushi" Tatsuya juga melemparkan senyum ramah dan membuat sebuah taring terlihat, ah… ternyata dia juga ras Vampire seperti Daiki

"Dan Aku Momoi Satsuki, Tshey-chan. Senangnya ada perempuan lain selain aku…" Satsuki menerjang dan memeluk Tetsuya sebelum dipisahkan Daiki. Hm, Momoi Satsuki dari ras Angel – _dan maaf Satsuki kenyataannya Tsheyka itu bukan perempuan. _

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya cukup senang dengan kelompoknya itu, Mereka sangat bersahabat dan memiliki ciri khas yang bisa menarik perhatian semua orang bahkan NPC sekalipun ketika berjalan, tanpa sadar jika dirinya juga merupakan salah satu pusat perhatian.

tak urung beberapa Laki-laki tampak berbisik dan ingin maju untuk berkenalan dengannya tapi lengan Daiki yang menggulung dengan posesive dipinggangnya membuat Mereka segan, bukan hanya karena itu saja tapi memang paras Daiki yang tampan dan gagah dengan tubuh atletis dan kulit tan ekskotis membuat kaum Adam tersebut minder ditambah keenam pria lainnya yang tak kalah luar biasa tampan.

Bagaimana reaksi Kaum Hawa? Tentu saja Mereka berjerit senang melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan ketujuh mahluk tampan tersebut tak urung rasa iri mencengkram perasaan Mereka melihat ada Dua sosok gadis cantik diantara mahluk-mahluk tampan dan sekali lagi Mereka hanya bisa pasrah toh, kedua gadis itu memang cantik dan pantas untuk berada diantara mahluk indah lainnya

Lengan Daiki yang melilit pinggangnya membuat Tetsuya risih, tapi bagaimana lagi tatapan Pria-pria diluar garis Mereka memang menyeramkan dan membuat Tetsuya lebih merapat ke Kakaknya, dan gerakan itu tak luput dari sepasang mata topaz, dan sang topaz tak sadar jika dia juga sedang di tatap oleh sepasang mata hetercome dan entah kenapa udara di sekitar itu berubah menjadi medan magnet yang aneh…

'_Sebenarnya ini akan menjadi akhir Permainan Game seperti apa?'_ batin Shintarou, Kazunari, Tatsuya, dan Satsuki. Abaikan Atsushi dia memang tampak masa bodo dengan hal semacam ini

.

.

.

**In Real World**

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga rumahnya, menuju meja makan. Dan di depannya sang Kakak sedang memakan rotinya dan dihadapan Kakaknya ada Adiknya yang manis yang sedang meminum susunya

"yoo, Pagi Imouto!" ucapan Daiki itu sukses membuat Tetsuya menjitak kepala Daiki yang lebih rendah, karena sedang dalam posisi duduk "Ittai!"

"huh" Tetsuya menempatkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Daiki

Dua bola mata polos Aquamarine menatap kedua Kakaknya secara bergantian tampaknya dia sedang bingung dengan ucapan Kakak tertuanya tadi

"Nee… Nii-can, kenapa memanggil Nii-chan Imooto? Kan Imootona Tceka?"

"hihihi… iya emang Imouto Nii-san itu **Tsheyka**" Daiki mengucapkan itu sambil melirik Tetsuya dan hanya disambut dengusan sebal disebelahnya

Tsheyka kecil hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan imutnya, dia merasa Kakaknya yang berambut Navy persis sepertinya itu, tidak sedang menyebut namanya. Kecil-kecil instingnya tajam juga ya

"ya cuda, Tceka cuda celecai calapan. Tceka pelgi dulu yaa… Dah Nii-can Nii-chan!" Gadis kecil itu meninggalkan Meja Makan, surai ikal navynya bergoyang mengikuti langkah kakinya..

"haa.." suara helaan nafas dari sang Navy membuat Tetsuya menengok ke sampingnya

"Kalo Tsheyka sudah besar nanti dia akan mirip dengan Mu yang di Game ya Tetsu" Tetsuya sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan yang sedang dibicarakan sang Kakak

"Lalu kalo di Dunia nyata bagaimana ya melawan para Laki-laki yang berusaha memangsa Tsheyka Kecil Ku" Kerutan muncul di dahi Tetsuya, dimangsa? Emang adiknya santapan hewan buas apa! Dasar sekarang itu harusnya Kakaknya menyadari hal yang penting

"Daripada hal yang masih lama itu Aniki, bukankah lebih menakutkan sekarang jika ada seorang Lolicon ingin menculik Tsheyka" Tetsuya menyeruput tehnya dengan santai

"ah, Kau benar" Daiki mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet

"Hari ini Okaa-san pergi kerja pagi sekali ya" Tetsu meletakan cangkir tehnya

"Iya, tampaknya hari ini akan ada rapat penting" Daiki mengangkat piring kotor dan menyusunnya di mesin pencuci piring

"Hari ini juga bukan jadwal Mobil jemputan Sekolah Tsheyka ya" Tetsuya menyusul Daiki ke dapur

"Iya" Daiki mengelap tangannya yang baru selesai dicuci

"Tadi Tsheyka berangkat sendiri dengan riang loh, Mungkin Dia sedang menikmati hari tanpa pengawasannya" Tetsuya mencuci tangannya

"Kurasa kau benar. Hari inikan tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengantar Tsheyka" ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari bibirnya itu membuatnya tersadar sesuatu… Adik kecilnya berangkat ke sekolah seorang diri dan mungkin akan di culik para Lolicon!

"TSHEYKA! TUNGGU ANIKI…" Daiki langsung berlari menyusul Tsheyka

"hah, pagi yang indah" Tetsuya mengelap tangannya lalu berjalan mengambil tasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju Sekolahnya – SMP Seirin – . Dia merasa Kakaknya Daiki pasti akan telat ke Sekolahnya – SMA Taikou –

Sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya Tetsuya menatap tas milik Daiki yang masih bertengker manis diatas Sofa. Kakaknya akan benar-benar telat ke .

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued….**_

**Yee… to be continued lagi, ngomong-ngomong liat typo gak diatas? **

**Terima kasih ya buat ****46Neko-Kucing Ganteng****, **** .7****, ****The Exodia****, Guest(yang tak Ku tahu siapa identitasnya *iyalah!),****Ren Calter****, ****Bubbletea94****, ****Kirika Miu****, dan ****AKAshi Kirigaya Uzumaki Uchiha**** yang pada bersedia baca dan meminta dilanjutkan serta memfollow dan menfavoritkan cerita Ku ini (*terharu). Semoga cerita Ku yang diatas ini tidak mengecewakan ya? Mungkin ada yang ingin memberi masukan… sok mari dan ditunggu ya chapter 3 yang lagi dalam proses pengetikan *bow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peraturan Permainan The Highest Crown**

_Setiap Pemain harus membuat kelompok Minimal 7orang dan menunjuk 1pemain untuk menjadi Pemimpin(__**Calon Raja**__) , dan dalam satu kelompok harus memiliki __**tujuh Ras**__ (Demon, Vampire, Werewolf, Wizard/Witch, Elf, Fairy, Angel) . Selama Permainan juga tiap Kelompok masih di izinkan untuk mencari maupun menambahkan Anggota atau menggabungkan kelompok menjadi satu. _

_**Game ini memiliki tujuan untuk membawa Seseorang atau Pimpinan Kelompok menuju kursi Kekuasaan dan memakai **_**Mahkota tertinggi**

_Selama Permainan, tiap Kelompok __**dilarang **__melawan Kelompok satu sama lain __**di luar**__ Battles yang telah di siapkan, jika ingin mengadakan Pertarungan antara pemain telah disiapkan arena khusus di tiap wilayah. _

_Pemain dapat menambahkan __**skill **__dan __**kemampuan **__setelah mengalahkan Monster, dan akan mendapatkan Bonus khusus jika mengalahkan Raja maupun Monster yang levelnya hampir setara dengan Raja. Tiap pemain sudah diberi __**Kemampuan**__ atau juga __**sihir awal**__ yang berpotensi dapat di kembangkan._

_Pemain harus mengumpulkan Ketujuh _**Permata khusus**_ yang mewakili tiap Ras, yang bersembunyi di beberapa Raja maupun Desa khusus, atau __**Mahluk Legendaris**__._

_Jika Kelompok mendapatkan Permata khusus yang sama/ sudah dimillikinya, Pemain bisa meng-Uangkannya, Memberikan kepada Kelompok lain dengan cuma-cuma ataupun melakukan Pertukaran Permata dengan Pemain lain._

_Pemain yang berhasil bertahan dan berhasil mengumpulkan Ketujuh Permata, harus menuju _**City of Zone **_dan melakukan Battles antara Raja. Kelompok dengan Raja yang berhasil bertahan paling Akhir adalah Pemenangnya! _

_Semua Informasi yang dibutuhkan Pemain telah di kemas dalam Buku Panduan __**'Horizon Crown' **_ _dan segala bentuk Pelanggaran memiliki konsekuensi yang setimpal!_

_Terima Kasih atas Partisipasinya, dan Semoga Sukses!_

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya klise, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: Kuroko x Akashi, n masih banyak Pairing lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Game Tiga (Gotcha!)**

Seorang Gadis cantik bersurai putih, menatap layar besar didepannya sambil merengut, sesuatu di luar prediksinya tapi sepertinya menuju hal yang bagus jika dia bisa _sedikit_ mengarahkannya. Dia merasa kini waktunya untuk ikut campur, Ya sedikit ikut campur, dia akan ikut campur dengan cara yang legal dan bersih… dia akan ikut dalam permainan ini sebagai pengawas. Dan untuk itu dia harus meminta izin Direktur Utama – Ayahnya-

.

.

Tetsuya sedang menatap laut di hadapannya, dia duduk diatas tebing seorang diri, Kakaknya Daiki sedang pergi belanja bersama Atsushi, dan Satsuki membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dibawa saat perjalanan Mereka yang akan menyebrangi lautan, sedangkan Shintarou, Kazunari dan Tatsuya sedang mencari Kapal yang bisa disewakan dan sesuai standar seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kalo Seijuurou sendiri sedang menukarkan beberapa item yang memiliki daya jual tinggi dan tidak diperlukan Mereka bersama Ryouta

Sejujurnya Dia mulai tahu kenapa Kakaknya menjadikan dirinya sebagai tunangan di mata semua sahabatnya, memang benar kalo Kakaknya ingin melindungi dirinya dari para laki-laki yang kelihatannya akan…. istilah Kakaknya 'menerkamnya' itu, tapi sang Kakak juga sedang melindungi dirinya sendiri dari perasaannya terhadap Ryouta yang tidak di perbolehkan itu, karena Ryouta merupakan tunangan Akashi Seijuurou...

Sesungguhnya Kakaknya sedang membutuhkan dirinya sebagai topangan dan pegangan agar Dia tidak jatuh, dan Tetsuya mengerti itu, tidak perlu Otak yang cerdas untuk memahami Kakaknya, mungkin benar Kakaknya menyukai Perempuan tapi ternyata Dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki, mungkin menyebalkan dan berfikir Kakaknya salah seorang yang termesum di Dunia karena selalu membahas idolanya Mai-chan tapi itu demi menutupi rasa sukanya terhadap pria bersurai kuning yang selalu ada di dekatnya, dan hal itu membuat Tetsuya lebih memahami Kakaknya

"pst…" Tetsuya mendengar ada yang berbisik ditelinganya, saat dia menengok tidak ada siapapun

"pst.." dia menengok lagi dan menemukan sosok peri kecil seukuran telapak tangan, wajahnya tertutup topeng harlequin yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan membuat hanya bibir mungil dan dagu yang terlihat, berwarna putih dengan ukiran emas, surai rambut berwarna putih panjang ikal tersebut bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Hay, Tetsuya apa kabar?"

"hm, baik. Akari-san"

"wah, kau tau ya siapa Aku?"

"tentu saja… tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa nama asli Ku selain Kau dan Kakak Ku kan. lagipula Aku tidak punya kenalan perempuan bersurai putih selain Akari-san"

"wah ternyata surai Ku membongkar identitas Ku ya? Kalo begitu Aku akan mengubah warna rambut Ku…" lalu dalam sekejap mata surai Yukiko berubah menjadi berwarna silver indah

"Akari-san sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tetsuya

"oh, Aku sedang menjadi pengawas dalam Game ini… Aku berbaur dengan para pemain"

"jika kau berbaur dengan para pemain, kenapa Kau sekecil itu?" heran Tetsuya

"hm, Aku akan jadi Peri pelindung milik Penyihir yang sebenarnya adalah _NPC_, yaitu Kau" jawab Yukiko kalem

"eh?! Kenapa Aku?"

"Karena Kau kan Orang yang pertama Ku temui di Game"

"tapi, Akari-san… bukankah akan mencurigakan?"

"apa? Tentu saja tidak! Ini sudah sesuai dengan prediksi Ku, para penyihir dalam Game ini memiliki NPC Pixie yang mengikuti Mereka" Tetsuya mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar pernyataan Yukiko

"lalu kenapa saat Aku mulai bermain Aku tidak memilikinya?"

"Oh, itu… kan ada Aku…" Yukiko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Akari-San Kau merencanakan sesuatukan?" Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Yukiko dengan tajam. _'Glek!'_

Yukiko hanya cengengesan dengan tidak jelas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah menghindari tatapan menyelidik Tetsuya

* * *

Seijuurou melihat Tsheyka sedang berbicara dengan Pixie pelindungnya dari kejauhan, Dia merasa heran pasalnya sebelumnya dia tidak melihat Pixie milik Tsheyka seperti Penyihir lain kebanyakan yang Pixienya selalu ada di sekitar Player Witch

Dengan langkah yang suaranya teredam oleh pasir, Seijuurou berjalan mendekati mereka. aksi Seijuurou itu terlihat oleh Pixie tersebut yang langsung bergerak menuju bahu kanan Tsheyka dan duduk manis disana

Kini Tsheyka berhadap-hadapan dengan Seijuurou masih di posisi awalnya,duduk di atas batu Karang sedang Seijuurou ada dibawahnya

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan Tsheyka"

"menatap Laut" jawab Tetsuya a.k.a Tsheyka dengan wajah datar

Sebenarnya Seijuurou sedikit tertarik dengan ekspresi Tsheyka, Gadis ini cantik seperti boneka, tapi tidak memiliki ekspresi mungkin jika tak melihat kelembutan kulit dan sinar kehidupan dari kedua bola matanya semua orang akan benar-benar menyangka Dia adalah Boneka, atau robot yang menyerupai manusia?

"Turunlah dari situ Tsheyka, sebentar lagi yang lain kembali dan Kita akan langsung berangkat"

Dengan rasa enggan karena masih ingin menatap pemandangan yang memikat matanya, Tetsuya berancang-ancang untuk meloncat turun tapi saat Dia ingin meloncat yang harusnya mendarat dengan mulus justru terasa akan jatuh terjembab karena sebuah dorongan yang sukses membuatnya meloncat sebelum posisinya benar

Seijuurou melihat Tsheyka yang akan mungkin jatuh terjembab dan memposisikan dirinya untuk menangkap Tsheyka,berhasil menangkap Tsheyka kini posisi mereka seperti berpelukan, dengan lengan kirinya yang melilit pinggang Tsheyka, dan tangan kanannya di punggung Gadis tersebut

Seijuurou memberi sedikit jarak antara Dia dan Tsheyka, lalu menatap tajam manic Aquamarine di depannya. Jarak Mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat darah Tsheyka berdesir memberi sensasi asing kejantungnya, dan perlahan Tsheyka merasa semburat merah mewarnai pipinya dan pemilik manic Aquamrine itu bersyukur bahwa kini hari sedang senja sehingga dapat menyembunyikan rona di pipinya

"berhati-hatilah Kau hampir membuat diri Mu cedera dengan terpleset di Batu Karang. Lebih baik Kau jangan memanjat tempat tinggi dan licin jika tak ingin membuat diri Mu celaka" terdengar nada perintah dari suara tersebut dan membuat sang icy blue mengiyakan ucapan Ketua, bagaimanapun Tetsuya tahu Pria bermata hetercom tersebut tidak suka dibantah, dan mungkin tak ingin melihatnya celaka? Mungkinkah…

Di belakang Mereka, seekor Pixie sedang tersenyum jahil, pasalnya menurut Yukiko -Pixie a.k.a GM yang menyamar- Pria bersurai scarlet itu tidak perlu khawatir jika Tsheyka jatuh terjembab toh Mereka ada di game, dan hal kecil seperti itu tidak memberi efek sakit yang berarti, tapi sikap sang scarlet itu membuat senyum jahil berubah menjadi seringai nakal, dan pemilik surai Silver tersebut besenandung riang sepanjang perjalanannya

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa sadar chemistry diantara Mereka berdua membuat beberapa orang yang berada di pelabuhan menolehkan Kepala beberapa kali, Prianya yang –ehem- tidak telalu tinggi memiliki aura dominasi dan keangkuhan yang kuat, ditambah wajah cantik tampan membuat para Perempuan dan para uke bertekuk lutut akan pesonanya, sedang Perempuan bersurai icy blue disebelahnya terlihat mungil seperti Boneka Porselen yang mahal, anggun dan lembut dengan ekspresi datar yang terkesan pasrah –hanya terkesan loh - , membuat beberapa Pria dan juga Buchi (*istilah Seme bagi para Yuri) ingin me-rapenya kalo gak liat aura pria disebelahnya yang mendominasi tersebut

Diatas Kapal, Daiki melihat adiknya yang sekarang jadi tunangan bo'ongannya berjalan bersama Seijuurou terlihat terlalu cocok membuat Daiki mengernyit tak suka bukan karna cemburu tapi merasa adiknya mengeluarkan aura yang terlalu harmonis ke diri sang Ketua, Dia berharap sang Adik tidak benar-benar terpesona oleh Seijuurou, karena Dia tidak ingin adiknya terjebak dalam suatu hal yang tak boleh seperti Dirinya – Jatuh Cinta kepada Tunangan Orang Lain

Ryouta juga melihat pemandangan di depannya, Dia berharap itu seperti apa yang terlihat, Seijuurou yang bersanding dengan indah dan serasi bersama Tsheyka, lalu Ryouta menoleh melihat wajah Daiki yang terlihat seperti cemburu dan tidak suka, sekali lagi rasa sakit yang tajam menusuknya _"Ah, kelihatannya tidak mungkin ya? Walaupun Aku bisa lepas dari Akashicchi toh nyatanya hati Aominecchi bukan milik Ku.."_

"_ah, andai ini seperti yang terlihat! kerjaan Akari apa saja sih…"_ batin seseorang kesal

Saat Tsheyka yang sudah sampai di dekat ke tujuh temannya itu langsung di tarik mendekat oleh Daiki, yang melemparkan tatapan sengit kearah sang Ketua, yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar

"tenanglah, Daiki. Aku hanya menjemput tunangan Mu yang merenung sendiri di pantai" ujar Seijuurou "Lagipula Aku sudah memiliki Routa, yang tak akan Ku lepas… Kau tahukan ucapan Ku itu absolute"

Daiki terdiam, Dia tahu ucapan yang diucapkan Seijuurou itu memang benar, karena Seijuurou selalu memegang teguh ucapannya itu maka dia tahu sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa memiliki Ryouta bahkan keajaiban dan sihir tidak bisa mengubah hal tersebut…

.

.

.

.

Seluruh muatan sudah dinaikan, Mereka akan segera berlayar menuju Pulau yang sudah ditentukan untuk Mereka singgahi pertama kali 'Aspido Land', Kapal itu lebih banyak dipenuhi para NPC sedangkan Player terlihat hanya 3kelompok saja termasuk Kelompok Kiseki

Ryouta sedang mengejek Daiki yang bisa-bisanya memasukan link majalah Mai-Chan kedalam Nerve Gearnya sehingga bisa di akses dan muncul dalam bentuk Majalah pada umumnya di tangan Daiki

"Ya! Aominecchi bisa-bisanya Kau melakukan hal yang merepotkan hanya demi sebuah majalah Perempuan berdada besar itu ssu"

"hn…" Daiki mengacuhkan ucapan Ryouta dan masih berbaring di sofa dalam suite kamar kelompok Mereka

"huh, dasar Kau hentai! Bisa-bisanya Kau menyelingkuhi Kurokocchi dengan Majalah senonoh tersebut ssu"

Daiki menaikan salah satu alisnya "Aku tidak menyelingkuhi Te-Tsheyka, Kise, Lagipula kenapa Kau yang protes tunangan Ku saja tidak"

Iya hal ini cukup aneh Mereka semua juga bingung kenapa Tsheyka tidak protes, padahal jelas-jelas Daiki terang-terangan membaca Majalah Playboy didepannya

Tetsuya merasa dilihat ketujuh pasang mata dari sisi kanan kirinya yang meminta penjelasan, Ryouta yang duduk disebelah kiri bersama Seijuurou disamping Kanannya disusul Satsuki yang lebih dekat dengan dirinya, Kazunari di samping kanannya disusul Shintarou dan dua pasangan Tatsuya dan Atsuhi. Sedang sang Kakak masih sibuk berselonjor dan membaca/melihat Majalah Mai-chan di depannya

"Hah" Tetsuya menghela nafas dan melepaskan minuman Vanila Shakenya dengan enggan ke atas Meja

" Kurasa Daiki cukup normal dengan membaca Majalah semacam itu" ujar Tetsuya dan membuat kernyitan di dahi keenam orang di sana, Atsushi sih lebih peduli pada cemilan yang sedang dimakannya walau dia menyimak, kalo Seijuurou sedikit merasa heran tapi tidak menunjukannya

Di mata Seijuurou sikap Daiki dan Tsheyka membingungkannya seperti ada beberapa puzzle yang hilang dan Dia tidak suka merasakan hal itu, Seijuurou tidak suka merasa ada sesuatu diluar eksistensinya apalagi ini disebabkan oleh kemunculan satu orang saja seorang Kuroko Tsheyka, yang dideklarasikan Daiki sebagai tunangannya

"tapi… Kurokocchi, Kau tidak cemburu ssu?" Tanya Ryouta membuat Seijuurou kembali menatap wajah datar Tsheyka yang tak bisa dibacanya atau memang hanya itu saja ekspresi Tsheyka? Bahkan _NPC_ saja lebih ekspretif menurutnya

"itu hanya majalah, Kise-Kun" jawab Tsheyka masih dengan flatnya membuat semua orang disitu berfikir bahwa Gadis Malaikat yang dipandang mereka itu benar-benar tak memiliki emosi dan ekspresi

"tapi…"

Belum selesai Ryouta menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah suara sudah mengintrupsinya

"sudahlah Kise, karena Tsheyka itu tahu dibandingkan Majalah Mai-chan dia lebih berharga bagi Ku… bahkan Aku rela membakar seluruh koleksi majalah Ku jika itu yang diinginkan Tsheyka" Daiki berdiri dibelakang Tsheyka dan meraih sejumput rambut icy blue itu dan di hirupnya aroma vanilla dari sana

Tetsuya hanya diam saja membiarkan perlakuan sang Aniki karena sudah terbiasa tanpa sadar sebenarnya perlakuan seperti itu terkesan erotis, dia menatap Ryouta yang memasang ekspresi perih saat menatap dirinya dan Aniki dan Tetsuya langsung sadar bahwa dua insan tersebut – Kakaknya dan Ryouta – memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi terhalang oleh pria bersurai Scarlet yang kini mengelus surai pirang Ryouta

Tetsuya kini menatap sang Scarlet yang ternyata menatapnya sambil terus mengelus rambut milik sang blonde, Seijuurou menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam lalu meraih sedikit rambut pirang yang dielusnya dan menghirupnya, nafas Tetsuya tercekat melihat tatapan Seijuurou dan juga tingkahnya yang seakan sedang mengatakan kepemilikannya terhadap Ryouta alih-alih terkesan menatap intens Tetsuya, dan membuat Tetsuya merasa dilucuti

Berusaha menepis reaksi kacau dari pikiran dan pandangannya, Tetsuya berdiri dan meraih tangan Daiki dan berjalan memasuki Kamar. Hal itu tak luput dari seluruh pasang mata diruangan itu… Mereka tampak bingung

Tapi diantara kebingungan itu, sang pemilik manic hetercom mengernyit atas tindakannya tersebut, alih-alih ingin menunjukan kepemilikan terhadap Ryouta seperti Daiki, justru dia menatap Tsheyka seolah ingin Gadis itulah yang kini dipeluk dan diciumi rambutnya

'_sial… ada yang salah dengan diri Ku!'_

Tak jauh dari kelompok Kiseki, duduk manis perempuan seukuran telapak tangan diatas lemari sambil menyeringai "Gotcha! Kena Kau…"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued !_

_**Hay, Minna! Gomen updatenya lama banget terus sedikit lagi ya? hahahha... yah, ide saya mentok sampe situ sih untuk Bab ini. maunya sih panjangan lagi tapi bagaimana dong takutnya membosankan, karena menurut saya ada yang kurang tapi apa ya? aduh,, ada yang mau saran? ada yang tahu kurang dimana? tolong beri saran ya...**_

_**Dan maaf kalo chapter selanjutnya gak kalah lamanya sama kemunculan Chapter ini... lantaran besok mau UTS (Tapi sempet update sih -.-), terus banyak tugas Makalah plus Presentasi untuk UAS ck, Dosen-Dosen lagi kejam nih T.T**_

_**And Thanks to All Readers yang bersedia Follow, Favorite n Review juga Silent Readers yang kalo bisa ikut review juga yah :)**_

_**Terakhir, Please RnR!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hm, Seijuurou apa yang paling tidak Kau sukai?"_

"_Menarik kembali apa yang telah Ku ucapkan tentu saja"_

"_Kenapa Kau menerima pertunangan dengan Ryouta?"_

"_Karena tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, dan Ku rasa itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi Keluarga Akashi"_

"_Jika suatu saat Kau menarikkeputusan Mu kembali bagaimana?"_

"_huh, itu tidak mungkin terjadi" _

"_jika suatu saat nanti Kau jatuh cinta bagaimana? Dan orang itu bukan Ryouta…"_

"_dengar Yukiko, bahkan sihir dan keajaiban tidak bisa membuat Ku menarik ucapan Ku"_

"_Tapi saat Kau Jatuh Cinta itu bukan Keajaiban ataupun sihir, Karena Cinta itu sebuah Perasaan yang bahkan lebih ajaib dari suatu keajaiban" Yukiko bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum membuka Pintu dan melangkah pergi dia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu_

"_Dan saat seorang cupid bertindak Seijuurou, Kau bahkan tak bisa mengelak dari panah cintanya, dan saat Kau sadar bahkan Iblis seperti Mu pun bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan Malaikat"_

_Seijuurou mendengus angkuh, ingin sekali Dia melemparkan Guntingnya ke sepupunya tersebut jika Dia tidak menghormati dan mengakui Yukiko sebagai perempuan yang pantas berada dalam puncak keluarga Aka sama seperti dirinya_

"_Oh dan Seijuurou" Yukiko menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik Pintu "Jangan lupa untuk bermain Game yang akan dikeluarkan Perusahaan Ayah Ku, Kau pasti suka… Game yang pemenangnya akan menjadi Raja. Bye!"_

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya abal, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: Kuroko x Akashi, n masih banyak Pairing lainnya**

* * *

**Game 4 (terpisah)**

Kesembilan Orang dengan surai yang berbeda tampak sedang meregangan tubuh di Pelabuhan, Mereka baru saja sampai ketempat tujuan Pertama Aspilo Land, seperti kebanyakan Pelabuhan lainnya ramai dan berisik saat Kapal-kapal memasukan muatan ataupun menurunkan muatan

benar-benar tampak seperti pedesaan Eropa kuno Pemandangan yang menyambut Mereka, Rumah-rumah dari batubata dan Kayu, suasana Tradisional, suara ornamen yang mengiri tarian anak-anak perempuan yang membentuk lingkaran, suara transaksi dagang antara Penjual dan Pembeli, dan..

"Surat Kabar, Surat Kabar…." Teriak penjual Surat kabar yang menarik perhatian Shintarou, dengan langkah perlahan dihampirinya penjual tersebut dan membeli lembaran-lembaran kertas berukuran lebar berwarna abu-abu pucat tersebut

_Hm, ternyata surat kabar zaman dulu seperti ini nandayo!_

"Ah, Shin-Chan kau beli apa?" tanya sang kekasih, Kazunari.

"surat kabar" ujar Shintarou sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak melorot

Ucapan Shintarou menarik perhatian seluruh teman-temannya, Mereka memperhatikan kertas berwarna abu-abu yang cukup lebar ditangan Shintarou dan mulai memiliki satu pikiran yaitu membandingkan surat kabar zaman dulu dan sekarang – Terlalu Beda!

"2 Kelompok di sisi timur – tempat tidak disebutkan - telah kembali ke Kota awal, dikabarkan sebuah Monster setingkat Raja dari Laut menyerang. Kepada Para Pemain diharapkan berhati-hati dalam memilih tempat Pertama yang dituju" ujar Kazunari

_Ah, sungguh sial sekali padahal Game baru saja dimulai…_

Yah, inilah salah satu resiko Game ini, setiap kelompok diberi Peta tujuan arah, tapi Mereka tidak diberi tingkatan atau awalan tempat mana yang harus dituju, seperti Lantai 1 lalu naik ke Level 2 hal semacam itu tidak ada. jadi Mereka benar-benar harus memegang teguh panduan dan petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada di Buku Horizon Crown, walau tidak seluruhnya dicantumkan disatu tempat seperti halaman tentang Aspilo land

Aspilo Land, Pulau yang berbentuk Lingkaran dengan beberapa Pulau kecil yang dapat dijangkau saat air surut memiliki 1326 penduduk yang ramah, memiliki hasil tanaman yang subur, dan memproduksi Apel berkualitas, pada tengah Pulau terdapat Gunung berapi yang aktif, hanya itu tidak ada yang special dalam keterangannya jadi kenapa ini menjadi salah satu tempat yang harus Mereka tuju? _Saa…_ (Siapa yang tahu)

"Aku laper ssu!" suara cempreng khas Ryouta menghentikan kegiatan Membaca Mereka. Hn, kenapa Ryouta yang berkata seperti itu bukan Atsushi? Ah, ternyata Atsushi masih memakan cemilannya jadi mana mungkin Dia lapar, tapi…

"Aku laper juga Akachin.." Oke ternyata Dia memang tidak bisa kenyang oleh cemilan saja -.-

"hn, kalo begitu Kita cari tempat makan terlebih dahulu" Ujar Seijuurou dan Mereka semua mulai berjalan mencari tempat makan yang nyaman

.

.

.

.

Mata Ryouta tampak ber binar-binar dan kepalanya tak berhenti untuk melihat pemandangan disamping kiri dan kanannya yang begitu tradisional dan bersahabat, sampai sebuah sosok membuatnya terpaku, seorang – maksudnya seekor Peri mungil bersurai Silver tampak terbang menjauh dari sang Tuan dan masuk kedalam jalan kecil diantara hutan

"Ee! Kurokocchi…" seru Ryouta membuat sang empunya nama menengok kearahnya

"Iya, Kise-Kun?"

"Pixie – Mu! Dia masuk kedalam hutan ssu"

"Yaaa! Tsheyka, Peri Mu itu nakal sekali" Ujar Daiki

"Lebih baik Kau menyusulnya" Kata Shintarou "bukannya Aku peduli atau apa Nandayo!"

"Kurasa tidak usah Shintarou, Pixie akan kembali otomatis ke Penyihirnya" Lalu Akashi akan melangkahkan kakinya saat Ibu Pedagang yang kebetulan didekat Mereka berujar

"Jangan, Pixie yang masuk ke hutan mungkin kini sedang menuju Pulau yang memiliki Bunga Blue Rose yang dapat memikat peri-peri kecil, dan tidak akan kembali kecuali diambil oleh Tuannya"

"EEE!" Seru semuanya kecuali Seijuurou, Tsheyka dan Atsushi tentu saja yang lebih milih ngemil daripada berteriak

"baiklah Aku akan menemani Tsheyka mencari Pixienya" Ujar Daiki sampai…

**Kryuk!**

Suara Perut Daiki menggema, hah ternyata Daiki juga lapar

"Tidak usah, Aku sendiri saja" ujar Tsheyka pengertian terhadap kondisi perut Kakaknya

"eh, jangan ssu! Kurokocchi kan Perempuan, Cantik lagi kalo kenapa-kenapa gimana?" larang Ryouta

"Hah, Baiklah. Kalian semua pergilah makan terlebih dahulu, Aku akan menemani Tsheyka untuk mencari Pixienya" Ujar Seijuurou

"Aye! Sir" Ujar seluruh Teman-teman(Budak) Seijuurou yang bersyukur karena Si Iblis Merah pengertian terhadap perut Mereka juga ternyata!

Lalu Merekapun berpencar, Seijuurou dan Tsheyka masuk kedalam hutan dan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Ibu Pedagang, yang lainnya kembali mencari tempat makan untuk melepas rasa lapar Mereka dan setelah Mereka semua menjauh dari tempat Ibu Pedagang tersebut, Wanita itu bersenandung dengan suara seperti bisikan

"_Di dalam hutan ada Bunga Mawar Biru yang memikat para Pixie, tapi tanah tersebut berada di sebuah Pulau kecil yang bisa berenang menjauhi perpaduan, berhati-hatilah jika tidak ingin terpisah dan terapung dilautan~" _

.

.

.

"Ano, Akashi-Kun. Gomen…" Ujar Tsheyka

"Untuk apa Tsheyka?"

"Karena telah merepotkan Akashi-Kun"

Seijuurou mengelus surai Icy Blue Tsheyka "ini tidak merepotkan Ku Tsheyka"

**Deg!**

" Kurasa itu Pulau yang dimaksud Ibu tersebut" Seijuurou menunjuk sebuah dataran yang berada diujung Pantai dan untunglah masih bisa Mereka dekati karena air yang surut dan belum menutupi jalan Mereka

Dengan langkah lebar Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa ke Pulau tersebut, seperti kata Ibu Pedagang, bunga tersebutmungkin berada ditengah Pulau, tapi siapa yang mengira saat Mereka tiba dipulau tersebut, Pulau ini tak sekecil itu dan diperparah dengan hutan yang lebat dan akan mempersulit Mereka ke tempat tujuan sukur-sukur kalo tidak tersesat. Hah mungkin Tsheyka akan mempertimbangkan rantai untuk mengikat Yukiko agar tidak merepotkannya dan Seijuurou

Mereka masuk kedalam hutan tersebut dengan langkah hati-hati takut tersandung oleh beberapa Akar yang timbul di permukaan Mereka memasuki hutan semakin dalam, tapi mungkin karena Pulau ini cukup luas atau Mereka tersesat dan hanya berputar-putar Mereka tidak kunjung sampai ketempat tujuan juga, Tsheyka yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki fisik yang lemah sudah tampak kelelahan walau disampingnya Sang Scarlet masih tampak kuat dan segar tidak ada raut kelelahan di wajahnya

Berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Seijuurou, tidak memperhatikan langkahnya membuat Tsheyka tersandung akar pohon dan sukses jatuh diikuti suara bedebum

Seijuurou mendengar suara jatuh dari belakangnya dan melihat Tsheyka sedang tersungkur dengan kepala yang mencium tanah, dengan langkah cepat Sang Scarlet menghampiri Icy Blue

Tsheyka mengambil posisi tengkurap dengan punggung tangan kanannya Dia memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit, kedua bola mata Aquamarinenya menatap sepasang sepatu hitam kulit dan pandangannya terus naik mennyusuri celana Jins panjang hitam, kemeja lengan panjang merah dengan lengan yang digulung sampai batas siku dan 3kancing teratas yang terbuka mempertontonkan Dada putih susu nan bidang lalu rahang yang kokoh, bibir yang sensual, bentuk hidung yang sempurna dan sepasang manic hetercom yang indah…

**Deg!**

Seijuurou menatap wajah gadis yang sedang dalam posisi tengkurap didepannya, dan dengan gerakan perlahan wajah gadis itu mulai mendongkak ke atas dan… Seijuurou menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan tawa yang nyaris lolos dari mulutnya melihat muka Tsheyka yang dibedaki debu dan tanah tetapi tetap memasang ekspesi kuuderenya –hah manisnya, ingin rasanya Seijuurou mencubit pipi itu untuk mengubah ekspresi yang selalu datar dalam segala situasi tersebut

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tsheyka berdiri, diraihnya tangan itu kini Sang merah dan Sang biru saling berhadap-hadapan dengan tinggi yang terpaut tidak terlalu jauh mata Mereka bertemu, dalam keterpesonaan masing-masing atas keindahan warna yang terpapar dihadapan Mereka saling memperpendek jarak yang telah ada

Hening – kini keheningan itu tampak nyaman tidak ada yang berkata-kata Sang Hetercome telah terlarut dalam celupan warna langit jernih, seakan tenggelam sekaligus melayang. Sensasi asing yang membuat nyaman hanya karena sepasang bola mata berwarna permata berkilau dan jernih, di belainya pipi halus itu yang mulai terwarna oleh semburat warna kelopak mawar, halus sehalus kelopak itu sendiri

"…_.. Dan Raja Lebah tersebut terjerat dalam jaring laba-laba karena keangkuhannya" Yukiko mengakhiri cerita anak yang Dia baca dengan suara lantang, membuat Seijuurou kecil menatap tajam sepupunya itu yang dari tadi membaca dengan suara yang cempreng dan kencang, menggangu konsentrasi membacanya_

**Deg!**

Seijuurou merasakan detakan tidak normal dari jantungnya, dan entah kenapa suara cempreng milik sepupunya saat Mereka berusia 8tahun terngiang dibenaknya tiba-tiba, sebenarnya Sang Hetercom cukup bersyukur karena berkat suara cempreng itu Dia tidak jadi melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan berusaha melihat lebih dekat manic Aquamarine tersebut untuk memastikan jika bukan langit sungguhan ataupun permata yang kini terpasang indah di wajah sang Icy Blue! Great, kini seorang Akashi mulai konyol! Dia mulai merasa dirinya menjadi mahluk yang tidak dapat mengendalikan Pikiran, Jantung dan tubuhnya sendiri sekarang.

seakan-akan kehadiran Perempuan mungil layaknya Malaikat yang bernama Kuroko Tsheyka telah sukses merusak rancangan kesempurnaan Akashi Seijuurou, tanpa melakukan tindakan berarti, Kuroko cukup memasang wajah datar dan tatapan innocent ataupun gerakan memiringkan kepala dengan gaya imutnya maka Seijuurou tidak bisa menyelaraskan pola pikirnya, jantungnya, dan pengendalian tubuhnya! Hah, jika terus seperti ini entah kapan waktunya Seijuurou akan bertindak konyol ataupun melanggar prinsipnya? Karena seseorang… dan Orang itu bernama Kuroko Tsheyka!

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan, Hamparan Bunga mawar berwarna Dark Blue yang indah memanjakan mata Mereka, tampak ditengah-tengah kerumunan Bunga-bunga indah tersebut, seekor Pixie cantik bersurai Silver terlelap dengan ekspresi tidak berdosa jika topeng harlequin separuh wajah itu tidak menyembunyikannya.

'_Dasar Yukiko! Bisa-bisanya Dia tidur disaat Aku dan Akashi-Kun mencarinya sampai kelelahan!'_ batin Tetsuya kesal

"Yurika, hey… Yurika-chan!" panggil Tsheyka, menyebutkan nama Pixie-nya yang menggunakan nama samaran, entah atas dasar tujuan apa

"ngh…" erangan pelan lolos dari mahluk mungil seukuan telapak tangan tersebut, dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah Pixie itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mata berwarna ruby tersebut mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha focus akan wajah dua orang raksaksa di hadapannya yang tampak setengah berlutut berusaha memperpendek jarak Mereka walaupun sia-sia

"Aaa…. Tetsu" kata Yukiko setengah sadar lalu dia melirik orang disebelah Tetsuya tidak memperhatikan ekspresi wajah sang Icy blue yang memucat karena nama aslinya yang lolos dari Pixie yang masih setengah sadar tersebut

"Hn, Sei-" ucapannya terputus saat kesadarannya 100% telah pulih! Nyaris, dia memanggil sang Kaisar dengan nama panggilan akrab yang bisa menimbulkan keanehan dan Dia juga sadar kalo tadi Dia telah memanggil sang Icy Blue dengan nama Tetsu bukan dengan Tsheyka, _Oh so Stupid!_

"…Sei-Seisuke?" lalu Yukiko langsung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya lagi berusaha berpura-pura kalo Dia mengigau dan kembali bergulung dalam kepura-puraan dan merutuki kebodohannya

'_Hwah…. Jasshin-sama!'_ batin Yukiko yang ketukar naskah sama anime tetangga tampaknya -.-

"Hm, tampaknya dia mengigau.." ujar Seijuurou, lalu menatap Tsheyka yang wajahnya sedikit pucat, aneh!

Seijuurou cukup peka bahwa sesungguhnya cara mengigau Pixie itu aneh, seakan-akan berpura-pura? Dan kenapa wajah Tsheyka memucat? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat Tsheyka pucat? Keadaan Pixienya? Tentu bukan satu-satunya yang aneh hanya igauan Pixie tersebut… ya, igauannya yang berupa nama, Tetsu dan Seisuke. Tapi wajah Tsheyka memucat saat ucapan pertama yang terlontar, 'Tetsu'… Tetsu.. Te.. Tsheyka?

'_Hm, mungkinkah Tsheyka memakai nama samaran dalam Game ini? Hn, sebenarnya sah saja tapi nama Tetsu itu terdengar sangat Boyish. Hm, yah mungkin Dia mengubah namanya karena namanya tersebut terdengar seperti nama cowok, dan tak ingin nama aslinya diketahui? Cukup wajar hal tersebut untuk mahluk yang disebut Perempuan. Mereka memang kadang tak masuk akal'_ Batin Seijuurou

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Seijuurou cukup masuk akal, mengingat dalam Game ini tidak bisa mengubah Gender seseorang, yang tidak diketahui oleh Seijuurou dan Pemain lainnya adalah Game ini memiliki perlakuan Khusus untuk Pemilik Never Gear Special limited edition! andai Seijuurou tahu mungkin dia akan menarik kesimpulan yang lain

.

.

.

Seijuurou, Tsheyka, dan Yukiko, berhasil keluar dari rimbunnya hutan tapi pemandangan yang berada didepan Mereka cukup mengejutkan, bukan karena air sudah pasang dan membuat Mereka tak bisa menyebrang, tapi karena Pulau tempat Mereka berada tampak menjauhi Pulau utama!

Ah, Mereka baru menyadari saat benar-benar berdiri diam, tanah dibawah Mereka bergerak perlahan dengan gerakan konstan membelah Lautan!

"Kurasa Kita harus Log Out, dan meminta bantuan kepada Ryouta dan lainnya di Dunia nyata, Tsheyka" ujar Seijuurou memecah keheningan

Tsheyka hanya melirik Seijuurou sekilas sebelum tatapannya kembali mengarah melihat Pulau Utama, dan mengangguk pelan

.

.

.

.

**-Di sebuah tempat makan, Lokasi Aspilo Land-**

"Nee… Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi lama sekali ssu" kata Ryouta, sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya yang tinggal sedikit

"Woy, Ryouta! Jangan mengaduk-aduk makanan Mu, habiskan" Ujar Daiki kesal, karena ulah Ryouta

"Aku sudah kenyang Aominecchi" Ryouta menyingkirkan piring makanannya, dan Daiki hanya mendengus melihat tingkah temanny tersebut

"ara… kalo begitu kue pie milik Sa-chin Aku yang makan ya" ujar Atsushi yang menatap Pie apel didepan Ryouta dengan bersinar-sinar

"Atsushi, belum kenyang juga?" tanya sang kekasih, Tatsuya

Atsushi hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mengigit ujung garpu ditangannya dengan ekspresi puppy miliknya, membuat Tatsuya ingin me-rape Atsushi dan meraih gelar Agresif Uke. Yang lain sweatdrop di tempat melihat ekspresi Tatsuya sekarang, sedang yang menjadi tersangka pengubah ekspresi sang Indigo tersebut sedang menyantap Pie dengan lahapnya

'_tring._.'

Sebuah nada Aplikasi dari Buku Horizon Crown mengalihkan perhatian gadis satu-satunya di Meja tersebut, di bukanya halaman yang masih bersinar berwarna kebiruan tersebut tepat berada dalam barisan Info Pulau dan ternyata terletak penambahan Informasi mengenai Aspilo Land

* * *

**ASPILO LAND**

_Luas Wilayah:: 112Km__²_

_Jumlah Penduduk:: 1326 orang_

_Penghasilan Penduduk asli:: Perkebunan Apel, dan Nelayan_

_Sejarah::_

_Aspilo Land diambil dari nama salah satu Mahluk mitos 'Aspidochelone' yang berupa seekor Kura-kura raksaksa berbentuk Pulau yang sudah berusia 7200 tahun, yang kini tidak lagi aktif atau enggan untuk mengarungi Lautan dan hanya berdiam diri di bagian barat Horizon. Sedangkan Pulau-pulau kecil yang berada di sekitar Pulau Aspilo merupakan Aspidochelone kecil yang masih suka aktif untuk berenang menjauhi sang Induk untuk mengarungi Lautan – jadi berhati-hatilah jika kalian berada di pulau tersebut apalagi jika mengunjungi Pulau-pulau kecilnya yang bisa berjalan menjauh jika tidak ingin terpisah –_

* * *

_Oh, Crap!_

Wajah Satsuki langsung pias selesai membaca info tersebut, karena mengingat sang Kapten dan Tsheyka mungkin kini berada di Pulau kecil tersebut – Bagaimana jika Sang carlet dan Icy Blue tersebut kini terpisah dari Mereka?

Berusaha menepis pikiran negative tersebut, Satsuki meneguk Orange Juice di mejanya dan Suara pesan masuk secara serentak di PM ketujuh orang di meja makan tersebut, membuat Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya satu sama lain

Hampir secara bersamaan Mereka memencet sebuah tombol dari benda berbentuk Jam tangan digital yang kini menampilkan layar hologram di hadapan Mereka dengan isi yang sama

**Log Out Sekarang, dan temui Aku di Maji Burgers dalam 25 menit. **

– **Akashi Seijuurou –**

Singkat padat, tapi terkandung perintah didalamnya, sontak saja ketujuh surai berbeda warna tersebut membayar makanan Mereka dan keluar mencari penginapan terdekat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh karakter Mereka sebelum Log Out, tidak ingin jika me-log out di sembarang tempat membuat Mereka tersadar dan terbangun ditempat aneh karena tidak mengikuti salah satu peraturan di The Highest Crown, yang menjadikan hal ini salah satu syarat jika situasi tidak darurat demi keamanan tubuh kosong karakter yang ditinggalkan Player

beda halnya dengan dua tokoh utama Kita yang log out di bawah naungan pohon hutan, karena merasa cukup aman tidak ada Pemain lain yang akan berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari tubuh karakter tanpa Player tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

-skip time-

**Maji Burger**

"Aku senang kalian bisa tepat waktu" ujar Seijuurou, melirik jam ditangannya "tapi, Daiki… kenapa Aku tak melihat Tsheyka?"

Glek!

'_gimana mungkin Aku mengajak Tsheyika kesini? Karena nyatanya Tsheyka itu Tetsuya. Cowok dan adik Ku.. '_ batin Daiki miris

"ah, ano… Akashi. Tsheyka… ti-tidak tinggal di daerah sini Dia tinggal di Hokaido" bohong Daiki dengan gugupnya dan berharap sang Raja Merah tak mengetahuinya? Yang benar saja!

Seijuurou sangat tahu Daiki sedang berbohong entah dengan dasar alasan apa? Akashi ingin tahu – sangat – karena bisa-bisanya seorang Aomine Daiki membohonginya dan tidak takut kehilangan nyawanya? Tapi entah kenapa Seijuurou mengabaikan kebohongan Daiki kali ini dan mulai membahas permasalahan utama kenapa Mereka semua harus berkumpul

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Aomine**

Diatas Kasur berukuran Queen tampak seorang pemuda bersurai Icy Blue sesekali menghela nafas maupun mengacak rambutnya, tampaknya pemuda itu sedang kalut, Dia bingung dengan kinerja jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak normal saat berdekatan dengan Pemuda berambut scarlet yang memiliki mata beriris hetercom, apa ini salah satu efek dari Game Virtual Reality? Ahk, tak masuk akal… menurut Novel-novel yang dibacanya detak jantung yang berdetak kencang saat berdekatan dengan seseorang itu artinya rasa 'suka',hn bisakah itu rasa takut? Buktinya saja Kakaknya – Daiki – takut dengan si Scarlet tersebut

Berusaha menepis batinnya yang berbisik bahwa itu perasaan yang lebih dari 'suka', Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dilantai bawah untuk minum. Dibukanya pintu kulkas dan diteguknya air mineral dari botol plastic tersebut… merasa kekalutannya hilang bersama rasa dahaganya Tetsuya melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kamar

Tapi baru saja kakinya sampai dianak tangga, suara Pintu terbuka, serta suara berisik dilorong menuju pintu membuat kinerja otaknya beku sesaat

"nee… Aominecchi, kamar mandinya dimana ssu?!" suara cempreng membahana hingga terdengar oleh telinga Tetsuya – **Deg!**

"kau belok kanan setelah lorong ini Kise, lurus sampai diruang tamu lalu ruang tengah, disebelah kiri ada lorong trus pintu warna coklat sebelum tangga itu toiletnya"

"Kau merepotkan sekali Kise.." ujar sebuahsuara meski samar – yang dikenali Tetsuya, milik Shintarou

Lalu sebelum kalimat sang Emerald selesai, suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat kearah tempat Tetsuya terdengar, dan sebelum surai Pirang terlihat dari pandangan matanya, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga

.

.

.

Tujuh surai berbagai warna tampak duduk diatas sofa yang saling berhadap-hadapan dengan 3orang di tiap sofa panjang, sedang Sang Scarlet duduk di sofa tunggal. Sambil menunggu Ryouta, Tatsuya memecah keheningan

"wah, ini pertama kalinya Aku ke rumah Aomine, ternyata rumah Mu besar juga ya…"

"Kalo di pikir-pikir benar juga ya… ini pertama kalinya Kita semua kerumah Dai-chan" ujar Satsuki ikut menimpali pembicaraan Tatsuya

"Eh? Momoi-san Kau baru pertama kali ke rumah Aomine?" Ujar Kazunari yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Satsuki

"oh, bukankah Kau berteman dengan Aomine dari SD nanodayo!" ujar Shintarou

"hen~" Satsuki mengiyakan ucapan Sang surai hijau… "tapi, Aku tidak pernah bermain ke rumah Dai-chan. Soalnya arah rumah Aku dengannya berbeda sih"

"tapi sungguh keterlaluan sekian lama gitu loh, apalagi kalian kan teman dekat sangking dekatnya sampai di sangka Pacaran. Hahahha…" ujar Kazunari

Satsuki hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kazunari, ini bukan pertama kalinya Dia mendengar hal seperti itu, pada kenyataannya hubungan Mereka itu teman yang terlalu paham satu sama lain,sangking memahami sampai Mereka mengerti hubungan Mereka hanya cocok sebagai teman... bukan tidak pernah Mereka mencoba menjajaki hubungan yang lebih dari teman, tapi Mereka sadar itu terlalu canggung dan yah, kenyataannya 'cinta' itu tidak ada di hati Mereka berdua untuk satu sama lain, aneh bukan untuk hubungan persahabatan Cewek dan Cowok? Tapi begitulah nyatanya

"Ne, dengar Takao-chan… jika Daiki punya Tsheyka-chan sebagai tunangan, Aku punya Akari Natsume sebagai tunangan!"

"Eee! Kau punya tunangan?"

"ah, Natsu-chin…" ujar Atsushi "hn, Aku kenal… Dia sepupu Aka-chin kan?"

"benarkah?" ujar Tatsuya yang hanya direspon anggukan oleh sang pemilik iris Crimson – Seijuurou

"wo! Jika Dia sepupu Akashi, bagaimana wajahnya?"Kazunari tampak tertarik

"hm, Dia itu Tinggi, Tampan, ramah, baik hati, dan Senyumnya itu… suaranya itu…" Kata Satsuki yang sudah sepenuhnya melamun membayangkan wajah sang Kekasih, Tanpa tahu penjelasannya itu membuat seluruh pasang mata disana melirik Seijuurou yang – ehem – kurang tinggi, Dingin, sadis, selalu menyeringai… *oke lebih baik tidak usah diteruskan karena Sang Raja (Iblis) sudah mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam keseluruh budak-budaknya yang membuat Mereka memalingkan wajah dan menunduk takut

.

.

.

.

Ryouta kembali keruang tamu dan melihat semua teman-temannya menunduk takut kecuali Seijuurou yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuh serta Satsuki yang sedang menerawang dengan blushing diwajahnya sekali-kali cekikian kecil meluncur dari bibirnya – oke, sekarang Ryouta tidak tahu siapa yang paling seram Akashi atau Momoi?

"Aominecchi, dirumah mu ada siapa?" ujar Ryouta membuat suasana yang tercipta beberapa waktu yang lalu menghilang

"kenapa Kise?"

"ah, tidak Aominecchi tadi saat Aku sampai dilorong dekat kamar mandi Aku mendengar langkah menaiki tangga…"

"oh, itu mungkin Outoto-Ku" ujar Daiki cuek, tapi dalam hati was-was banget – untung Ryouta tidak bertemu muka dengan Tetsuya!

"Eh? Kau punya adik mine-chin?" ujar sang raksaksa ungu

"hn" Daiki berharap topic ini tidak diperpanjang lagi…

"Oh, Aku tahu kok kalo Dai-chan punya adik" ujar Satsuki yang lainnya hanya memutar kedua bola mata Mereka mendengar ucapan Satsuki tersebut – iya iyalah kan lo sama Daiki udah temenan dari SD!' batin semuanya kecuali Daiki

"tapi, Dai-chan pelit banget! Masa Dia gak pernah kenalin Aku ke adiknya! Liat fotonya aja gak boleh"

"EEEE!" Semuanya berseru kecuali Kapten Merah kita yang berusaha stay cool –stay cebol *dirajam gunting

"hwoh.. kenapa begitu Aomine?" tanya Kazunari sedangkan sang kekasih Cuma menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot dan wajahnya gak kalah kepo sama yang lain

Daiki risih dipandang sama yang lain dan mengutuki Satsuki dalam hati, bisa-bisanya Dia membuka topic yang paling gak mau dibahas ini

"APA!" Teriak Daiki "Aku hanya tak ingin bilang saja kok!"

"hn, Kau berani berteriak pada Ku Daiki?" ujar sang Scarlet dengan suara yang dingin – Glek! Mati

Dan selanjutnya jurus seribu gunting Seijuurou memenuhi ruang tamu tersebut dengan satu korban yang mati dengan na'as sambil tetap tidak membuka rahasianya – hn, sungguh jalan seorang Ninja… #oke ini salah naskah lagi!

Kalo mau dibilang sih alasan kenapa Daiki tidak pernah menunjukan wajah adiknya karena peristiwa tragis di TK dulu… saat teman-temannya melihat adik Daiki yaitu Tetsuya. Mereka dengan sadis mengatakan _'mungkin Daiki anak pungut, yang dipungut di gorong-gorong pembuangan'_ – Puk.. puk… kasihan

Tapi dimaklumin kok, siapa juga yang bakal percaya bilang Tetsuya itu adiknya Daiki? Dan alasan lainnya karena jika Mereka melihat adiknya Tetsuya pasti bagaimanapun terlihat kemiripan yang nyata dengan gadis manis bernama 'Tsheyka', dan jika Mereka bertemu dengan Tsheyka, adiknya yang masih berusia 7tahun? Pasti juga bisa melihat kemiripan Tsheyka dengan 'Tsheyka' – hah beruntungnya adik kecil manis nan ter-unyunya sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan sang Ibu tercinta hingga malam

Setelah Gunting yang bertebangan berhenti, dan pemaksaan yang Mereka lakukan tak berhasil semua, mereka semua menyerah dan mengambil kesimpulan kalo Daiki penderita Brother Complex akut melebihi Sang Tsundere – Midorima, lihat saja menyebutkan nama adiknya saja Dia tidak mau

"tapi kalo dipikir-pikir disini juga gak ada foto keluarga ya?" ujat Tatsuya – hah, dibahas lagi kan

"huh, itu karena seluruh dinding di rumah ini baru di cat ulang, jadi semua pajangan dinding ditaruh di Gudang" kata Daiki sambil meringis masih sakit karena kena cium gunting, dan bersyukur bahwa rumahnya baru direnovasi ulang

"tapi, emang Kau tidak punya Frame foto kecil yang biasa dipajang diatas Meja"

"hn, Mereka semua disimpan di Gudang… Selain men-cat tembok rumah, letak perabotan juga baru diubah… dan belum sempat meletakan kembali pajangan pada tempatnya"

"Oh"

"Oh iya, Aku penasaran dengan kamar Aominecchi ssu" celetuk Kise tiba-tiba

"Ah, kau benar Ki-chan. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk kamar si Dakian ini. Kamar Mu di lantai atas kan Dai-chan?" tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong tempat anak tangga berada

"Satsuki, Jangan ke kamar ku!" teriak Daiki tapi tak di gubris oleh sang surai sakura yang sudah berlalu

Dan hari ini merupakan hari terpanjang dalam hidup Daiki serta Tetsuya?

_To Be Continued….._

**Akhirnya, smua yang kuketik ini 3000+words loh, kalo masih kurang puas ditunggu aja ya next chapternya lagipula ini rekor loh untuk chapter keempat ini panjang banget! Dan Aku rilis gak terlalu lama seperti prediksi sebelumnya, semoga aja chapter selanjutnya bisa . gak kena WB –Amin. Gak kesendat sama tugas kuliah – amin! Pokoknya RnR ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Satsuki membuka semua pintu disitu Pintu pertama sebelah kanan, Perpustakaan. Sedikit lebih depan lagi pintu sebelah kiri – Terkunci, lebih maju lagi pintu kedua dari kiri – Terbuka!

Sang surai sakura tersebut memasuki kamar yang berkesan meskulin dengan dinding berwarna broken white tersebut pandangannya menyapu yang ada di hadapannya, kamar ini luas bahkan jika mereka semua masuk ke kamar ini dan menginap masih banyak ruang kosong sangking besarnya! Bahkan kamar ini juga ada balkonnya…

Perabotan dikamar ini tidak banyak, menambah kesan luas pada ruangan tersebut, lemari terbuat dari kayu mahoni berwarna hitam sangat besar selebar kamar tampak diujung merapat pada tembok, lalu diujung lainnya sisi sebelah kanan ada lemari kaca persegi panjang berisi beberapa piala, tropi dan pajangan bertema basket, bahkan diatas lemari kaca tersebut ada bola basket yang ditusuk menyerupai globe dunia, lalu ditengahnya Kasur ukuran Queen dengan seprai sutra abu-abu putih sebagai alasnya, lalu meja kaca berbentuk lingkaran disisi satunya lagi dengan dua frame foto diatasnya, disisi meja lingkar itu ada lemari rendah hitam persegi memanjang sampai ujung dan terdapat banyak laci serta pintu-pintu rak geser kaca pada lemari tersebut

Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju frame foto tersebut, dilewatinya sofa berbentuk L serta meja kaca persegi panjang yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan karpet persia sebagai alasnya tersebut…

Diambilnya frame pertama, foto pria bersurai pirang dengan kaos putih polos tampak tersenyum cerah, terlihat jika foto ini di ambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek gambar, lalu diraihnya frame kedua yang lebih lebar – terlihat Aomine muda berusia 14tahun, lalu disampingnya wanita bersurai icy blue, dengan manic aquamarine berkulit tan tersenyum lembut sambil menggendong balita bersurai navy, berkulit putih salju dan memiliki manic aquamarine, disamping wanita tersebut tampak Pria dewasa mirip Aomine baik mata dan warna rambut tapi memiliki kulit putih tersenyum tipis dan terlihat berkarisma sedang merangkul bahu pemuda didepannya, Pemuda tersebut tampak lebih muda dari Daiki sekitar 12tahunan, memiliki mata sebiru langit jernih, dan bersurai icy blue…

'_Tunggu! Pemuda ini mirip sekali dengan….'_

Belum sempat Satsuki meyuarakan pikirannya terdengar suara ribut dari luar, dengan gerakan cepat dimasukannya kedua foto tersebut kedalam laci meja terdekat dan berjalan menuju pintu

Satsuki telah sampai didepan pintu, disambarnya tangan Daiki dan ditariknya ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu serta menguncinya, hal itu terjadi sangat cepat hingga membuat keenam orang yang ada di luar kamar tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya klise?, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: Kuroko x Akashi, n masih banyak Pairing lainnya**

* * *

**Game 5 (A Kiss, change all)**

"Mou, Momoicchi… apa yang kau lakukan didalam bersama Aominecchi?" panggil Ryouta dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, tapi percuma suaranya dihiraukan oleh sang surai sakura maupun sang surai navy

"wah, Momoi-san baru saja Kau bilang tak punya rasa dengan Aomine tapi sekarang Kau agresif duluan ya.." jeplak Kazunari yang emang usil, semua mata disitu langsung menatap Sang Raven dengan berbagai ekspresi terutama Sang Pirang yang langsung bête ditempat – _Apa iya Momoi juga ada rasa sama Aominecchi? _

"nee… adiknya Aomine, lebih baik kau keluar dan gedor pintu kamar kakak-mu itu" ujar Kazunari lagi, kali ini semua mata menatap ke pintu yang lain beberapa detik berlalu dan pintu itu tetap tak bergeming. Kini semua orang disitu mulai berfikir seperti apa wajah adik Aomine tersebut?

"Adiknya mine-chin ya, hn mungkin enak dimakan…" guman Atsushi yang bikin semua yang berada disitu _sweatdrop_

"hah, Atsushi… ini adiknya Daiki bukan makanan, kau bukan titan dari anime sebelah kan?" tanya sang Scarlet datar, Atsushi merenung sejenak tampak berfikir sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya

"snack mu sudah habis Atsushi?" Tanya sang kekasih Tatsuya, mengerti kalo kekasih udah mulai membandingkan orang dengan cemilan karena sudah kehabisan cemilannya

"hn~, dikulkas Mine-chin tidak ada snacknya" kata Atsushi dengan nada datarnya "nanti malam aku ingin makan Muro-chin" – ambigu dan...

1…

2…

3…

'_Blush'_

Semua wajah disitu facepalm kecuali sang ungu dan sang scarlet yang hanya berdehem, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat mendengar ucapan _'innocent'_ tersebut

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat perhatian mereka teralih, sang navy keluar dengan wajah kusut sedang sang sakura dengan wajah 'cerah', dua ekspresi yang mencurigakan…

Seijuurou ingin bertanya _' apa yang kalian lakukan?'_ tapi suara _'trinit'_ tanda sensor kunci pintu dimatikan terdengar dari pintu kamar adiknya Daiki, membuat focus mereka semua berganti menanti seseorang keluar dari pintu tersebut

.

.

.

Satsuki berjalan menuju pintu kamar adiknya Daiki, melewati seluruh teman-temannya yang masih berdiam diri didepan pintu kamar sang navy, lalu membuka pintu, masuk ke kamar tersebut dan suara pintu terkunci kembali terdengar setelah sosok pink itu telah menghilang

Hening, lalu…

"Kya! Kawai…~" jerit fangirling ala Satsuki terdengar sampai ketelinga teman-temannya, Daiki hanya menghela nafas, berharap adiknya tak mati dalam pelukan erat sang Sakura

Seluruh orang di depan kamar Daiki itu tahu bahwa apapun yang terlintas dipikiran Mereka tentang adiknya Daiki pasti berbeda dengan bayangan mereka, jika mendengar jeritan Satsuki tersebut… pasti bagaimana-pun wajah adik Daiki tidak meskulin seperti sang navy tapi perbandingan terbalik dengan sang kakak, jika tidak – tidak mungkinkan jeritan 'kawai' itu keluar dari mulut Satsuki?

Berpasang-pasang mata disana membuat kesepakatan, mereka akan mulai kembali mendesak Daiki untuk menunjukan adik-nya. Mereka makin penasaran selain melihat sifat sisi brother Complex over Protective Daiki yang sampai lebih memilih mati dengan gunting sang Raja Iblis, dan sekarang jeritan fangirlingan Satsuki!

.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup memeluk mahluk imut di depannya, Satsuki pun melepas pelukan **tedy**-nya

"Nee… Tetsu-kun, Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Kakak-mu tadi, jadi Tetsu-kun itu Tshe-chan?" Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kalem, tak disangka akan secepat ini ketahuan, Walau Dia sudah mendapat _message_ dari Kakaknya yang _A-ho_ tersebut, menyuruhnya menceritakan keseluruhan saja karena Satsuki gak mau percaya penjelasan si navy…

Setelah menceritakan kronologi kenapa Dia bermain sebagai character Perempuan dalam Game, suasana kembali hening

"Lalu, kenapa harus jadi tunangan Dai-chan?" Satsuki mencetuskan kalimat yang mengganjal pikirannya dari tadi

"karena Aniki bilang, dia sudah sempat memberi tahu kan kepada yang lain jika adik perempuannya masih tujuh tahun, dan adik pertamanya laki-laki" Momoi mengangguk mengerti tapi belum puas

"dan…" Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan "Aniki bilang ini cara terbaik untuk menghindari ku sebagai _mangsa_.."

Satsuki meneprok tangannya tanda mengerti, tak disangka Daiki bisa pintar juga! Pasti berbahaya jika gadis secantik dan semanis 'Tsheyka' tidak memiliki pasangan yang cukup sepadan di Game tersebut, lagipula emang Daiki cukup pantas sebagai 'Tunangan Tsheyka', Satsuki saja mengakui jika sang navy tampan, meskulin dan jantan jika gaya sehari-harinya dia tak tampak serampangan, setidaknya serapih dirinya dalam dalam Game

Satsuki menatap wajah adik sahabatnya tersebut yang ternyata 97% mirip dengan wajah perempuan dalam Game bernama 'Kuroko Tsheyka', wajah pemuda didepannya tersebut… bermanik aquamarine jernih, tidak tampak bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi mata tersebut melainkan bulu mata yang merunduk tapi tetap panjang, garis hidung mancung lurus, bibir mungil tipis yang berwarna pink lembut, kulit putih salju nan halus, surai icy blue pendek yang lembut, Kawai! Bahkan 'Tsheyka' dalam wujud laki-lakinya tetap cantik dan manis!

Satsuki nyaris kehilangan kendali karena ingin rasanya dia membawa pulang Tetsuya, dan menjadikannya boneka peluknya – manis sekali seorang Aomine Tetsuya membuat atsuki bertanya-tanya, kebaikan apa yang dilakukan Daiki sehingga memiliki adik malaikat seperti ini?

"Ne, Tetsu-kun" panggil Satsuki " siapa nama GM yang mengusulkan Kau menjadi Perempuan dengan memanfaatkan hak mu sebagai pemegang Nerve Gear LE?"

"Nama-nya Akari Yukiko" jawab Tetsuya kalem. Satsuki merasa terkejut tapi entah kenapa tidak merasa heran oleh nama yang disebutkan tersebut

'_Tentu saja! siapa lagi GM yang bisa gak masuk akal kalo bukan dia…'_ batin Satsuki dan membatin setelah ini dia akan menemui Yukiko, calon adik ipar-nya tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

Ryouta, Kazunari, dan Tatsuya, ketiga uke tersebut memasang wajah cemberut, pemaksaan yang dilakukan mereka agar Daiki mengenalkan adik-nya tetap membuat sang navy tak bergeming, sedang para seme hanya menghela nafas tak percaya bahwa mereka bisa kalah oleh keprotektifan sang Tan dalam keBrother complex-annya

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka membuat Mereka memandang gadis pink yang masuk kedalam kamar milik mahluk berkulit tan tersebut, ekspresi diwajahnya tampak sumringah dan jika diperhatkan ada efek blink-blink disekitarnya

"Mou… Dai-chan! Dia moe sekali… bagaimana Kau bisa memiliki adik seorang malaikat seperti itu? Kau anak tiri ya?" kata Satsuki yang masih dalam keterpesonaan akan ke kawai-an seorang Aomine Tetsuya

Ucapan Satsuki sebenarnya kembali membangkitkan rasa penasaran para uke, tapi mereka sudah tak memiliki gairah untuk memaksa mahluk tan pemilik penyakit Brother Complex akut tersebut

"Ya! Satsuki… siapa yang kau bilang anak tiri!" teriak Daiki tak terima

"ne… ne… Mo-chin, emang seperti apa adiknya Mine-chin? Apakah enak dimakan?" nah, kan keluar ucapan absurd dari sang Titan – yang lain hanya bisa maklum, memang mahluk satu ini selalu menyamakan segalanya seperti makanan

"hwah, Natsu-Kun aku setia sama kamu!" teriak Satsuki tiba-tiba, yang tampak mulai nosebleed "Mukkun, jangan membuat Ku membayangkan memakan Kue cake vanilla itu…" nah lo! Satsuki Kau bayangin apa sih?

"Kya! Aku telat, Aku pulang dulu ya… Jaa!" Satsuki pergi sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dan tergopoh-gopoh keluar sambil menenteng tas-nya meninggalkan ucapan dan reaksinya menggatung diudara kamar Daiki

"Nee, Mine-chin. adik Mine-chin itu cake vanilla, boleh Ku makan?"

Semua sweatdrop berjama'ah kembali

Seakan mendapat pengertian lain dari kata dimakan Daiki langsung berteriak dengan lantang

"Nggak! Kau udah ada Tatsuya, makan saja Tatsuya… Diakan rasa anggur, anggurkan favorite mu…"

"hwah, Aku bingung ssu" celetuk Ryouta kesal, sebenarnya Mereka lagi ngomongin orang atau makanan sih… "anggur… vanilla… anggur… vanilla… Kalian mau bikin Milk shake rasa buah ssu!"

_#Gubrak!_

Oke ini makin absurd jadi skip aja yuk…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**4 jam setelah kejadian di atas –Lokasi:: The Highest Crown**

Kedua kelopak itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang manic heterom, pemilik surai scarlet tersebut berdiri dari duduk tidurnya di sebuah pohon besar rindang, diliriknya kesamping tepat kearah character gadis manis bersurai icy blue yang tampak tidur – lebih tepatnya Playernya belum kembali ke tubuh Program tersebut

Seijuurou mengambil posisi jongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan diri Tsheyka, ditatapnya wajah malaikat tersebut, kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup tersebut, menyembunyikan permata biru yang indah, bulumata lentik yang tertunduk menyentuh kulit Putih persolen tersebut, tanpa sadar tangan sang Scarlet menyentuh kehalusan kulit tersebut, mata, hidung dan berhenti diatas bibir selembut dan semerah kelopak mawar tersebut, di elusnya lembut merasakan kelembutan pada tubuh Programing tersebut

'_Apakah sosok aslinya seindah ini?'_ batin Seijuurou, berharap suatu saat dapat bertemu dengan Tsheyka di dunia nyata

Seijuurou tidak menyadari jika sepasang manic ruby sedang menatapnya, sambil menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk membentuk garis vertical dari atas kebawah sembari bergumam "Raja Iblis Pun bertekuk lutut pada Malaikat…"

Yukiko bosan melihat Seijuurou yang terus menatap sang Icy Blue, tidak sadarkah dirinya kalo Dia sedang kasmaran? Hah, Yukiko jadi ingat kedatangan Calon kakak iparnya yang khusus mencari dirinya tadi…

_**Yukiko Flashback**_

_Pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan sosok bersurai Sakura, dan bermanic pink tourmaline tersebut…_

"_ara… nee-chan, ada apa?" ujar Yukiko yang masih duduk manis disofanya sambil membaca buku_

"_ya! Yuki.. kenapa Kau mengubah adik Dai-chan jadi perempuan di game?"_

"_maksud mu tetsu" Yukiko menutup bukunya dan menatap sang calon kakak ipar dengan polos_

"_iya, apa maksud mu?" Satsuki mengambil tempat untuk duduk dihadapan Yukiko_

"_Aku hanya menjalani keinginan mu saja…" Kata Yukiko membuat kernyitan dikening Satsuki – rasanya dia tak pernah bilang kalo dia menyuruh gadis itu merubah adik Daiki jadi perempuan_

_Yukiko kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau itu bersahabat baik dengan Aomine, hingga membuat Onii-sama cemburu kan?, jadi Onii-sama akan masih cemburu dengan Daiki selama Daiki menjomblo tapi masalahnya orang yang dicintai Aomine itu tunangan sepupu-ku yang tak akan melepaskan miliknya kecuali jika dia yang melepaskannya. Kau juga pernah berkata __**'andai jika Akashi-kun bukan penghalang yang besar bagi Dai-chan dan Ki-chan yang saling menyukai…'**__ jadi viola, takdir memang baik menjadikan Ku sebagai orang penting dari benang kusut hidup Kalian yang merepotkan tersebut"_

"_maksud Mu? Aku belum mendaptkan inti semua ini" ujar Satsuki yang mulai serius menyimak_

"_Aku pernah berkata pada Sei-Kun jika dia bertunangan dengan orang yang tak disukainya dia akan menyesal, lalu dengan angkuhnya dia berkata tidak akan menarik ucapannya. Anggap ini sebagai pembalasan yang manis karena aku pernah berkata jika Iblis bisa bertekuk lutut pada Malaikat kepadanya, dan akan Ku buat kalimat Ku itu menjadi kenyataan"_

"_terus maksudnya? Kau jangan berbelit-belit deh kalo menjelaskan!" Satsuki masih tidak mengerti dan Yukiko hanya mengelus dadanya dengan sabar_

"_ini semua berhubungan mengerti, jika Aomine berpacaran dengan Kise maka Onii-sama tak akan cemburu lagi, dan kau bahagia karena sahabat baik mu akhirnya bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya…. aku tidak mungkin bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Akashi yang menjadi penghalang itu semua untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kise, mengerti? karena dia terlalu sombong untuk menarik ucapannya tapi bagaimana jika membuatnya bertekuk lutut kepada seseorang hingga dia menarik ucapannya tanpa disuruh… karena dia jatuh cinta kepada orang lain!"_

_Satsuki mulai mengerti, tapi masalahnya kenapa harus seorang Aomine Tetsuya yang menjadi tumbal dan kenapa harus diubah jadi perempuan juga?_

_Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Satsuki, Yukiko kembali berkata_

"_sebenarnya tidak ada maksud Ku menjadikan Tetsuya untuk terlibat ini semua hanya saja aku merasa dia tepat, tentu saja aku sudah tahu dari awal jika dia adik Aomine-san melihat data dirinya tersebut, setidaknya dengan itu ada keuntungan lainnya dia bisa berinteraksi dengan Sei-Kun secara tidak langsung"_

"_Aku belum bisa menebak jalan pikiran mu Yukiko? Ini terlalu rumit… lagipula seyakin apa jika Tetsu-kun bisa membuat Akashi-kun jatuh cinta?"_

"_karena aku Akari Yukiko memiliki keyakinan bahwa Aomine Tetsuya tipe Akashi Seijuurou dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat menggangu gugat " seringai terbentuk diwajah cantik Yukiko untuk sejenak Satsuki bergedik merinding_

"_terakhir, ini benar-benar masih mengganjal, kenapa harus diubah jadi Perempuan. Jelas-jelas lebih menguntungkan jika Tetsu-kun tetap menjadi Pria bagaimanapun Akashi-Kun itu seorang Gay kan?"_

"_itu karena…._

**End Flashback….**

.

.

.

Sang pemilik manic aquamarine tersebut terbangun, dan melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang menatapnya intens

"Domo, Akashi-kun"

"Hay, Tsheyka…" Seijuurou dan Tsheyka berdiri dari posisi Mereka, dan menatap pemandangan didepan mereka yang bukan lagi laut melainkan pulau asing

"Kita dimana?" tanya Tsheyka yang mulai berjalan untuk menapak dipasir pantai putih menatap hutan yang lebih lebat dari _Pulau_ _berjalan_ Mereka yang tampaknya tak bergeming karena _Aspidochelone_ kecil itu sedang istirahat tampaknya

"entahlah Tsheyka, Pulau ini tak terdaftar di peta tujuan Kita. Yang penting sekarang kita harus mengurus tubuh program kita ini, sejak kemarin tubuh ini belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali, Tsheyka menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti Seijuurou menelusuri hutan sekali lagi

Hutan ini aneh, Tetsuya merasa ditatap puluhan mata serta suara-suara mahluk buas dari kejauhan membuatnya merapat mendekat ke Seijuurou dan sang Scarlet secara otomatis menggengam tangan sang icy blue mengirim getar kenyamanan kepada keduanya

Di kejauhan, disebuah tanah lapang yang terlihat jelas oleh mata mereka bertiga 2ekor mahluk tampak sedang bertarung sengit, seekor Grifin sedang melawan mahluk mengerikan dan kemenangan dimenangkan oleh mahluk berbadan singa tersebut tapi kemenangannya meninggalkan luka yang cukup parah

Dengan langkah lebar, Seijuurou mendekati mahluk Bertubuh singa dan bersayap serta berkepala Rajawali tersebut, membuat Tetsuya dan Yukiko menarik nafas – apa yang ingin dilakukan pemuda tersebut?

Suara langkah yang mendekat membuat Grifin yang baru mengalami pertarungan sengit menatap waspada kepada mahluk setinggi 170cm lebih tersebut, yang berdiri cukup jauh dari jangkauannya

Seijuuurou menunduk memberi salam ala bangsawan Eropa kepada Sang Griffin, lalu Griffin tersebut membalas salam sang Scarlet dengan menundukan kepalanya dan menekuk kaki kanan depannya – menandakan Dia memberikan penghormatan yang sama kepada sang Scarlet, membuat Tetsuya dan Yukiko yang melihat dari jarak aman terpesona

Lalu Seijuurou dengan hati-hati mendekatkan dirinya kepada Mahluk Legenda tersebut, Griffin tersebut masih tak bergeming dari posisi hormatnya. Disentuhnya lembut kepala sang Griffin yang seperti Burung Rajawali tersebut, dan tampaknya sang Griffin menikmati perlakuan tersebut karena dia justru memejamkan matanya

'_wow, semudah itu Dia menakhlukan hati Kaisar Langit?!'_ batin Yukiko tak percaya

Tak berapa lama, Tetsuya mendekati mereka, sebelum mendekat Seijuurou menyuruh Tetsuya melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya Seijuurou lakukan – memberi salam

"Griffin, Mereka merupakan mahluk terhormat… jadi saat mendekati mereka menunduklah dahulu untuk menunjukan niat baik mu kepada mereka, mahluk yang angkuh bukan" ujar Seijuurou yang membuat kedua orang disana membatin sama – _seperti Kau!_

"Karena itu aku menyukai mahluk ini" ujar Seijuurou lagi –_sudah Kuduga!_ Batin dua orang kembali

"Aku akan menjadikan Griffin liar ini menjadi peliharaan ku…" ucap Seijuurou tidak membuat Tetsuya dan Yukiko merasa heran

lalu sang Scarlet melakukan proses pengikatan Peliharaan dengan majikan yang menyatukan pikiran mereka – secara otomatis sekarang sang Griffin akan menuruti perintah Seijuurou

Sang Scarlet berencana untuk menjadikan Griffin tersebut kendaraan untuk mengeluarkan Mereka dari Pulau ini dan kembali ke pulau tempat anak buahnya berada tapi setelah keadaan sang Griffin cukup membaik, lagipula entah kenapa pulau ini memiliki aktifitas tak biasa yang membuat Seijuurou khawatir, bukan Dia takut tapi dia tidak ingin Gadis yang bersamanya terluka itu saja

Seijuurou bisa saja mengharapkan bantuan dari anak buahnya daripada menunggu kesembuhan peliharaannya tapi masalah sekarang adalah tempat ini saja tak terdaftar di Peta jalur, bagaimana Dia bisa memberi tahu posisinya! Satu-satunya cara berpindah tempat ke pulau terdekat kan?

"nee, Yukiko… Apa kau sudah tahu dimana sekarang Kita?" tanya Tetsuya berbisik pelan

"sedang Ku cari tahu Tetsu, ah bingo!" teriak Yukiko melihat peta di tab-nya yang sudah disesuaikan ukurannya se micro hingga Tetsu tak bisa melihat yang dilihat Yukiko

"Kita tidak jauh dari posisi awal sebenarnya, kita sedang berada di daerah pengembangan Program sehingga belum ditambahkan kedalam peta permainan saja, tapi masalahnya…"

"Iya?"

"Ini bukan tempat yang aman… terutama di malam hari"

Tetsuya yakin malam ini dia takkan bisa tidur hingga pagi datang, saat mendengar perkataan sang Pixie

.

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba, seperti yang dibilang Yukiko pada tadi sore jika ini bukan tempat yang aman, hingga mereka bisa _log out_ begitu saja dan meninggalkan tubuh program mereka terbaring dikelilingi mahluk mengerikan tersebut

Sepuluh Orges berlendir mengelilingi mereka sambil memegang tongkat berbentuk pemukul kasti dengan tambahan efek duri-duri pada pemukul tersebut, Tetsuya tak bisa melihat jelas mahluk tersebut berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang memang memiliki penglihatan malam sebagai ras Demon

Kesepuluh Orges itu menyerang secara serentak, lima Orge berlari mendekati Tetsuya membuat Tetsuya melangkah mundur menyentuh punggung Seijuurou. Tetsuya menggerakan tangannya membentuk sebuah gestur sambil mengucapkan mantra lalu gerakan kelima Orge itu terhenti karena es yang memaku mereka di tanah

Dibelakangnya Seijuurou juga melakukan tindakan yang hampir sama dengan Tetsuya, lalu sebuah cahaya kilat mengenai tubuh kelima orge dihadapan Seijuurou dan melumpuhkan mereka seketika menjadikan kelima tubuh orge itu kepingan-kepingan hologram sebelum menghilang

Karena memperhatikan sang Scarlet yang bertarung, Tetsuya tak sadar jika es yang menghentikan gerakan orges lainnya mulai meleleh dan membuat orges tersebut bisa lepas dengan mudah, salah satu orge yang telah terbebas mengarahkan pemukulnya ke Tetsuya…

Semua terasa cepat, Seijuurou yang menariknya kepelukan lalu kilatan cahaya dan suara teriakan mahluk buas di tengah ajalnya lalu seakan waktu berhenti hanya ada suara deru nafas yang menyapu telinga Tetsuya jarak Seijuurou yang begitu dekat, membuat aktifitas jantungnya yang memang sedang berpacu cepat karena adrenalin ketakutan tadi berganti akan detak cepat karena berada dalam pelukan sang scarlet untuk kedua kalinya

"kau tak apa?" tanya pemilik manic hetercom tersebut, sambil mendongkakan wajah sang icy blue dan merengkuh pinggang itu lembut, meneliti wajah sang Aquamarine, adakah goresan diwajah cantik tersebut?

Semburat pink halus muncul diwajah persolen tersebut, tak luput dari penglihatan Seijuurou, tiba-tiba jantung Seijuurou berdebar begitu cepat saat kesadaran akan kedekatan tubuh mereka menyentuh indranya, harum manis dari tubuh tak nyata didepannya melepaskan suatu hasrat asing dari tubuhnya – harum vanilla dan hutan… kombinasi yang buruk yang membuat seorang Seijuurou kehilangan pengendalian dirinya

Seakan terpesona akan kesyahduan sang Malam, dan keindahan dari paras masing-masing membuat kembali jarak kedua wajah yang sudah dekat itu semakin dekat hingga jarak itu menghilang sepenuhnya mempertemukan kedua pasang bibir – angkuh dan lembut

Mereka saling merasakan rasa bibir satu sama lain, seakan lupa jika mungkin saja bahaya yang lain masih mengintai dari balik-balik pohon, bergelut saling mereguk rasa kenikmatan yang memabukan hingga tak ingin berhenti saling mendominasi lalu sang Aquamarine pasrah dibawah kendali sang Hetercom membiarkan matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya mendesah lirih memanggil nama sang Scarlet

"A…Aka-shi...ku-n" suara lirih sang Icy blue ternyata menghantarkan kesadaran kepada sang Scarlet, melepas ciuman mereka secara tiba-tiba dan memberi jarak yang cukup jauh hingga membuat Tetsuya bisa melihat ekspresi keras dan dingin dari wajah Seijuurou dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang tajam seperti menusuknya

"lebih baik kita kembali kedekat pantai Tsheyka…" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada tak kalah dingin dari ekspersi wajahnya, membuat Tetsuya merundukkan wajahnya dan meneteskan air mata

'_menyesalkah Seijuurou menciumnya?'_

Hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Seijuurou yang langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat _'apakah kau menangis karena merasa bersalah pada tunangan mu?'_

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tak sanggup untuk membendung kekacauan yang muncul didalam hati dan pikirannya – rasa bersalah kepada sang navy karena telah mencium tunangannya dan juga rasa cemburunya, karena lelaki itulah yang berhak memiliki Kuroko Tsheyka, dan sang Scarlet tersadar jika hatinya entah sejak kapan sudah digenggam gadis bermata Aquamarine tersebut

Diantara mereka sang surai silver menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas–remas jarinya _'mou, kenapa jadi begini? Oke memang begini maksudnya.. tapi, hwah apa yang harus kulakukan! Berfikir Yukiko.. berfikir… hah, biarkan sajalah mungkin ini waktunya takdir yang menjalankan semua'_

Kenapa jadi berubah fikiran?

.

.

.

Pagi di Highest Crown telah datang, keadaan Griffin peliharaan Seijuurou tampak sudah membaik, dan bisa menerbangkan dan mengeluarkan mereka dari pulau menyeramkan ini

Selama perjalanan hanya ada keheningan dengan atmosphere yang berat menggantung diantara sang Scarlet dan Icy blue, membuat seekor peri kecil yang berada diantara mereka hampir mati tercekik oleh atmosphere tersebut tapi tak bisa bertindak apa-apa, belum waktunya dia meng-clearkan keadaan, takdir masih harus menjalankan perannya dan sang Pixie sebagai pengamat masih bersabar menunggu, ini masih sebuah awal dari penegasan perasaan semuanya

Mereka telah sampai kembali ke Aspilo Land, dan sekarang berdiri di depan penginapan tempat teman-teman mereka berada, sedang Sang Griffin telah pergi menunggu waktunya jika dipanggil sang Master kembali

Ketujuh surai berbeda warna menunggu didepan lobi penginapan, menatap kedua orang yang berjalan mendekat, mereka melihat sang Ketua memasang ekspresi dingin nan datar membuat mereka ketakutan, itu wajah Seijuurou jika sedang menahan emosi yang bisa meletup bagai magma

Dibelakang sang Ketua, gadis bersurai icy blue menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya, sang Kakak yang melihat hal itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya, Dia menebak-nebak pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Adiknya, dan bukan hanya sang navy yang berfikir seperti itu melainkan juga semuanya…. Apapun itu pasti sang Icy Blue telah membuat Sang Scarlet marah akan sesuatu? atau sesuatu yang lain…

Tetsuya berdiri didepan Kakaknya dan memeluk tubuh tan tersebut dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa sedihnya dan sang Navy yang membalas pelukan itu, mengelus lembut rambut sang adik yang terasa butuh perlindungan, tak berapa jauh dari situ sepasang manic hetercom menatap dengan dingin dan mengepalkan tangannya

"Ryouta, Aku ingin beristirahat dulu. Jangan ada yang menggangu ku" ucapan dingin dari sang Scarlet membuat pemiliki manic citrine tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya yang juga sedang mengamati adegan pelukan kedua surai biru tersebut, menatap sang scarlet

"Baik, Akashicchi"

"Aku juga ingin beristirahat. nii-chan, temani aku" ujar Tetsuya, meraih tangan sang Navy

Daiki menepuk kepala sang adik pelan "Yes, My Lady. Apapun keinginan mu"

Seijuurou makin memperkuat kepalan ditangannya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, dilihatnya sang Navy menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryouta sekilas, lalu dilihatnya Ryouta yang sedang meremas kemeja putihnya tepat dibagian dada tersebut dengan menundukan wajahnya

Sebelum Daiki dan Tsheyka tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangannya , Seijuurou melihat Daiki melemparkan pandangannya ke Ryouta sebanyak tiga kali sebelum sosoknya menghilang di lorong

'_Daiki masih suka kah kau pada Ryouta?' _batin Seijuurou, menatap Ryouta yang tertunduk

_It's a long long journey_

_Till I know where I suppose to be_

_It's a long long journey_

_And I don't know if I can believe_

_When shadow fall and block my eyes_

_I am lost and know that I must hide_

_It's a long long journey_

_Till I find my way home to you_

_~Jill Xu – Journey (ost. At The Dolphin Bay)_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Satu lagi telah selesai, aduh…. Kayaknya ini jadi rumit . *garuk-garuk kepala**

**Aduh makasih Senpai udah koreksi kebiasaan ku yang selalu menggunakan huruf capital pada kata 'Ku' dan 'Mu' serta suka memisahkan kedua kata itu pada kalimat yang mustinya di sambung…. Hehehhe kalo berkenan boleh dikoreksi lagi – makasih atas bimbingannya – **

**Terus buat readers ku yang PM kalo masih kurang karena belum ada adegan berantemnya udah ku buat nih,, hehehhe maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan, Aku emang gak bakat kali ya nulis adegan action -.- nekat sih bikin tema kaya gini untuk fict pertama Ku -**

**sekian dulu deh dan RnR Minna!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen lama…. Sebenarnya chapter 6 udah ada… tapi karena WB saat nulis di chapter 7 oleh ide saya sendiri jadi saya membongkar habis dan memperbarui semua isi chapter 6 untuk membuka jalan cerita di chapter selanjutnya . dan saya publish fict ini tanpa menulis chapter selanjutnya seperti biasanya T^T karena tidak ingin membuat readers semua menunggu dan untuk mempersingkat waktu kita mulai saja fict-nya **

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya menatap punggung Seijuurou yang sedang berjalan didepannya, lalu disentuhnya bibir milik tubuh programming tersebut, entah kenapa sentuhan Seijuurou masih bisa dirasakannya padahal jika dipikirkan hal itu tak mungkin ini hanya tubuh virtualkan? Dadanya berdebar-debar mengenang kejadian semalam dan pipinya mulai merona kembali

Daiki menatap adiknya yang tiba-tiba bersemu sendiri dengan memicingkan mata, kenapa tiba-tiba adiknya jadi memerah dan memegang bibirnya, lalu Kaptennya jadi lebih dingin dan menyeramkan seperti perempuan PMS? Hn, Daiki mencium sesuatu yang menarik terjadi antara sang scarlet dan icy blue, dia tidak terlalu bodoh dengan membaca gelagat dua orang yang tampak seperti buku yang terbuka saat ini

Ryouta sendiri menatap takut-takut sang Kapten yang berada disebelah kirinya yang tampaknya masih dalam mood buruk walaupun sudah _log out_ sejenak dari _The Highest Crown_, yang Ryouta tahu dan yakini mood sang kapten pasti ada hubungannya dengan tunangan Daiki, lalu diliriknya gadis bersurai icy blue yang berada dibelakangnya yang sedang memegang bibirnya dan bersemu merah,. Ryouta menaikan salah satu alisnya… Kapten yang PMS? Dan perempuan yang blushing sambil memegang bibirnya… OMG! Jangan katakan jika…

Ternyata bukan hanya sang navy dan si pirang saja yang memperhatikan gelagat 'aneh' sang scarlet dan icy blue, melainkan juga semua anggota GoM, Kazunari yang memicing sipit dan merasa tertarik, Shintarou yang berusaha cuek tapi juga ada rasa penasaran yang menggelitik hatinya, Tatsuya yang tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk bijak seperti mengerti situasi, Atsushi yang tak peduli dengan sifat aneh Kaptennya dan Tsheyka yang penting ada cemilan dan kekasihnya, dan Yukiko serta Satsuki yang hanya nyengir dibelakang

"Kita sudah sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya, Marry Go" suara milik sang scarlet memecahkan semua focus mereka, mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada tempat yang tidak terlihat seperti Desa maupun Kepulauan lebih seperti taman bermain dengan stand-stand yang menyediakan beraneka hiburan ringan maupun aksesoris dan makanan

Mereka semua bergenyit bingung, taman bermain? Demi apa!

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya klise?, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: Kuroko x Akashi, n masih banyak Pairing lainnya**

* * *

**Game 6 (Mary Go! Deklarasi perang?)**

"Kya! Shin-chan ayo kita main itu…" teriak Kazunari seperti anak kecil sambil menunjuk sebuah komedi putar

Shintarou menaikan kacamatanya yang tak melorot "Tidak, itu memalukan nanodayo!" lalu Shintarou berlalu meninggalkan kekasih yang merengek ingin naik komedi putar sambil memegangi celana Shintarou

Disisi lain tampak Atsushi yang sibuk melihat dan membeli cemilan di beberapa stand diikuti sang kekasih yang setia sambil tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah imut Semenya jika bertemu makanan

"Atsushi, lihat sepertinya Permen apel itu enak ya?" kata Tatsuya lembut, mengalihkan perhatian sang kekasih yang sedang menatap lapar takoyaki yang sedang dimasak

"hn, Muro-chin mau?" tanya Atsushi " nanti aku bagi dan suapi lewat mulut saja ya"

Atsushi berkata dengan nada datar dan malas seperti biasa tidak sadar jika sang kekasih sudah memerah dibelakangnya sambil menagkup wajahnya yang memerah

Daiki hanya bergenyit mendengar pembicaraan kedua pasang kekasih ungu-indigo tersebut, merasa tak terima jika Atsushi berkata seperti barusan hanya dianggap **'polos'** tapi jika dirinya disebut **'hentai'**, ketidak adilan macam apa ini?

Berusaha mengabaikan pasangan tersebut, Daiki jalan menjauh dan mendekati stand yang menjual aksesoris dan menatap sepasang anting dengan mata permata citrine sesuai dengan warna bola mata orang yang dicintainya, dan akan cocok dipakai oleh sipirang yang rambutnya dalam game ini panjang sebahu

Diraihnya anting itu dan membelinya, setelah dimasukan dalam kotak hitam dan dibungkus rapih dengan pita emas ditaruhnya disaku. Entah kapan dia bisa menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada sang pujaan hati yang setia berada disamping sang scarlet, dan Daiki hanya bisa tersenyum miris kepada dirinya yang pengecut untuk jujur kepada sang pemilik hati

Menepuk pipinya dan memasang wajah biasa, Daiki berjalan menuju adiknya yang sedang membeli gulali bersama Ryouta dan Seijuurou yang hanya mendampingi sebelum sebuah suara tak asing mengintrupsinya

"Yo, Aho!"

Memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah orang yang sangat dikenalinya sedang menyeringai bodoh menampakan gigi taring milik ras vampire, dan mata carnelian yang bersinar jenaka

"Bah, teme… kenapa kau ada disini?" maki Daiki dan menghampiri sang sepupu yang langsung bertampang kusut

"hoh, team-ku sedang melewati rute ini… ternyata kita malah bertemu disini" jawab Taiga

"lalu mana teammu?"

"hn, kelihatannya mereka tersesat…" jawab Taiga dengan tampang _'innocent'_ sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"jelas-jelas lebih kelihatan kalau kau yang tersesat, Baka!"

"hah, siapa yang kau bilang baka, aho!"

"Kau! Baka…baka… bakagami!"

"cih, dasar kau Aho…aho…ahomine!"

Kedua sepupu yang terlalu akur itu saling melemparkan tatapan sengit satu sama lain sebelum sebuah suara deheman mengintrupsi mereka, memalingkan wajah untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu '_kemesraan_' mereka dan melemparkan tatapan tajam yang langsung ciut dibawah tatapan mengintimidasi milik sang Scarlet

"Daiki, siapa dia? Bisa kau perkenalkan pada kami" tanya Seijuurou yang maknanya –perintah-

Kembali dengan gaya cueknya dan tampak tak minat, Daiki mengenalkan Taiga kepada seluruh teman-temannya "hn, dia sepupu-ku Kagami Taiga"

"Hoh, jadi ada orang yang bersedia menjadi sepupu-mu juga Aominecchi" celetuk Ryouta yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Daiki, dan tawa kencang dari Taiga, serta semua yang berusaha menahan tawa kecuali Seijuurou dan Tsheyka yang masih datar. Tetsuya tampak berusaha bersembunyi dibelakang sang scarlet

"hahahahha… kalo aku boleh milih sih, tidak ingin aku bersepupu dengan si aho ini, kecuali adik-adiknya" jawab Taiga, yang langsung dapat jitakan indah dari Daiki

"Kau pikir aku mau, dan menjauhlah dari adikku!"

"cih, dasar _brother complex_ akut… semoga kau cepat dapat kekasih dan sifatmu itu tertolong" ujar Taiga

"loh bukannya Daiki sudah punya tunangan ya?" celetuk Kazunari, membuat Taiga diam dan kaku

"hahahha.. i-itu ya…" Taiga tampak gugup

"ngomong-ngomong Kurokocchi kenapa kau mengumpat dibelakang Akashicchi ssu?"

Ucapan dari Ryouta membuat Tetsuya yang berdoa semoga identitasnya tak ketahuan dan tak dilihat oleh sang sepupu sirna karena ucapan Ryouta. menyeretkan kakinya mendekat ke kakaknya, dengan wajah cemas dan tertunduk dan berdiri didepan Taiga

Taiga tampak mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu terdiam tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang '**perempuan**' dihadapannya yang sebenarnya diketahuinya adalah sepupunya yang manis, lalu matanya beralih menatap mahluk mungil yang sedang duduk manis dipundak sang gadis bersurai icy blue. Taiga mengerjab terpesona oleh surai silver yang berkilau diterpa sinar, dan sepasang manic merah sewarna ruby, tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah dan tampak gugup… seolah ada yang mengambil alih tubuhnya Taiga meluncurkan isi pemikirannya mengenai mahluk mungil tersebut

"be…belum pernah a-aku melihat surai yang seperti benang takdir tersebut da-dan mata yang seperti perma…-TA.. I-ITTAI!" teriak Taiga diakhir kelimat dan melirik pelaku penjeweran telinga 'glek!'

"Bagus sekali ya kau Bakagami! Membuat kami berkeliling mencari-mu dan disini kau merayu seorang perempuan…" ucap Riko dan diangguki oleh Team Seirin lainnya yang ada dibelakang sambil melemparkan death glare masing-masing

Belum selesai penyiksaan dari Riko, Taiga diseret paksa oleh Daiki menjauhi kerumunan teman-temannya

"ya, Bakagami kau gila apa!" teriak Daiki dengan volume yang tak akan terdengar oleh teman-temannya disebrang sana yang memasang berbagai ekspresi

"hah?" kata Taiga tak mengerti

"kau merayu adik ku, tetsuya! Hoy, kau kan sudah kukasih tahu jika gadis bersurai icy blue dikelompokku jika kau temui itu adalah adik kita.. kau mau _incest_. Dan bukannya kau straight hah!"

"hah, kau bicara apa sih Aho… aku tak merayu Tetsuya tapi gadis manis yang duduk dipundaknya itu, kau tak lihat rambutnya yang berwarna silver lembut itu seperti benang takdir lalu sepasang mata yang seperti permata ruby itu… aku tak pernah melihat perempuan yang mempesona seperti itu"

Daiki hanya bisa menatap sepupunya dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisikan sebelum berteriak "itu sih lebih gila daripada _incest!_ Kau jatuh cinta sama _NPC_… biar ku eja** N.P.C!**"

"hah, bagaimana agar aku bisa memilikinya ya Daiki…" ucap Taiga yang tampak peduli dengan makna tersirat dari kalimat sepupu

Daiki hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia tahu sepupunya tidak waras, lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu terbesit diotak Daiki, mungkin kesalah pahaman ini bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk membuktikan sesuatu…

"kau tak mungkin bisa memiliki _NPC_ itu Baka, dia itu satu paket dengan Tetsuya.. dia itu Pixie pelindung penyihir tak mungkin dipisahkan dari 'Kuroko Tsheyka' " tegas Daiki

"lalu bagaimana dong!" kata Taiga yang frustasi, udah jatuh cinta sama _NPC_, gak bisa dimiliki lagi.. hn, malangnya udah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama mahluk tak nyata tak bisa memiliki pula

"yah, bisa aja sih kalo Tsheyka jadi team-mu kau bisa dekat dengan _NPC_ tersebut, tapi team-ku tak akan menyerahkan anggota kelompoknya begitu saja"

Taiga menatap benci sepupunya yang berjalan menjauh, kembali mendekati teman-temannya yang akhirnya dia-pun menyusul

Daiki tampak cuek walaupun sejujurnya senyum usil terkulum manis dibalik bibirnya, ditatapnya sang adik yang gelisah seperti khawatir jika ketahuan maupun bingung atas 'rayuan' sang sepupu, ingin rasanya dia menepuk kepala sang adik dan menenangkan dan menceritakan jika tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan karena pada kenyataannya Taiga sudah tahu mengenai siapa itu 'Kuroko Tsheyka' dari dirinya sendiri yang suka mencurhatkan segala sesuatunya pada sang sepupu

Taiga berdiri didepan adik sepupunya yang sedang dalam wujud perempuan dan tampak gelisah akan sesuatu menimbulkan kebingungan bagi Taiga mengenai kegelisahan sang adik, tapi ditepisnya dulu rasa penasaran itu ada yang lebih penting yang ingin dia katakan

"Kuroko Tsheyka, bergabunglah dengan team-ku! A-aku ingin me-meliki sesuatu hal yang berharga bagi dirimu…" ucapan Taiga itu sukses membuat Tetsuya merasa panic dan shock, gila! Sepupunya benaran naksir dia dan tak mengenalinya?! – bagian tak mengenali sebenarnya cukup menenagkan jika tida ada ketertarikan Taiga pada dirinya –

Daiki ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang maupun bertepuk tangan mengucapkan kata '**salut**' atas pemilihan kalimat ambigu Taiga, oh… ingin rasanya dia merekam semua ekspresi yang ada pada GoM dan Seirin atas pernyataan berani tersebut, apalagi ekspresi horror dari sang adik yang wajah datarnya sekarang sukses retak

Seijuurou menggeram dalam hati, kesal karena ada orang yang mengincar Tsheyka-nya, belum sempat dia merencanakan bagaimana merebut gadis tersebut dari sang tunangan kini sepupu tunangannya malah terang-terangan mendeklarasikan perang kasat mata padanya!

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Seijuurou, Yukiko melotot tak percaya dari balik topengnya.. gila… Pria didepannya pasti tak waras! Ini tak pernah diprediksikannya… saingan cinta? Oh, bagus perusak rencana telah datang sang trouble maker, harusnya dia tahu jalan '**cupidnya**' tak semulus jalan tol!

Ryouta menatap semua kejadian yang seperti drama tersebut, tak tahu harus berkata untuk memecah keheningan yang panjang melirik kearah Daiki berharap pria tersebut tiba-tiba berseru seperti di drama-drama mengatakan '**gadis ini milikku**' walau akan menyakitkan bagi Ryouta pada akhirnya, tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah ekspresi menahan ketawa Daiki yang membuatnya bergenyit bingung – _hello, Daiki ituloh tunanganmu lagi ditembak cowok lain?! Kau masih waraskan…_ –

Merasa ada yang menatapnya Daiki melirik dan mendapatkan spasang manic citrine menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, menghilangkan ekspresinya dan menatap lembut Ryouta dan tersenyum lembut, membuat Ryouta terperangah atas makna dari ekspresi Daiki yang ditujukan padanya lalu bersemu merah sebelum memalingkan wajah kembali focus pada keheningan didepannya dan menepis ekspresi Daiki yang berkata_ 'kenapa? Yang kucintai itu kau… jadi selama bukan kau,, aku baik-baik saja'_ – bagaimana sebuah senyuman lembut bisa bermakna begitu banyak? Pasti dia sudah gila karena semua situasi ini…

"A-ano… tapi Kagami-kun" suara Tsheyka memecah keheningan "Aku tak mungkin bergabung dalam kelompokmu, aku sudah terdaftar dalam team ini"

"hah, itu bisa diubah, iyakan Riko Senpai?" tanya Taiga pada Riko

"Cih, Kagami jangan melakukan hal yang seenaknya! Lagipula kau tahukan dia itu siapa? Jadi ayo kita pergi dari sini dan lanjutkan perjalanan sudah cukup kau melakukan banyak masalah…" Riko menarik tangan Taiga, yang lalu ditepis

"Aku benar-benar menginginkan gadis ini pelatih! Kita bisa menjadikan dia sebagai bagian team kita jika kita mengajukan syarat diarena pertarungan antara player…"

"team kami tak pernah menyetujui hal tersebut" ujar Seijuurou dengan nada dingin yang bisa membekukan lautan tropis, membuat Riko dan team Seirin lainya melangkah mundur satu kali kecuali Taiga

'_ayolah Kagami-kun, jangan buat masalah dengan iblis merah itu_' batin Kogenai

"ah, tidak kusangka team hebat seperti GoM, tidak meyukai tantangan dan pertarungan" provokasi Taiga

Seijuurou tahu Taiga sedang memprovokasinya, dia merasa bodoh jika terpancing ucapan tersebut… tapi harga dirinya sebagai Kapten team bisa jatuh jika tak menerima hal tersebut, dan taruhan ini semua harga dirinya dan juga Tsheyka

"Aku tak bilang tidak menerimanya" ucap Seijuurou datar

"kalau begitu kau menerimanya" sebuah smirk terpampang diwajah Taiga "Kita akan bertanding dikota selanjutnya yang menyediakan arena pertarungan legal antara Player… sampai bertemu di Romanight City, para kiseki"

Taiga jalan menjauh dari team GoM, diikuti teman-teman se-teamnya, setelah cukup jauh tendangan dipunggung, jitakan dikepala dan sikutan diperut datang serentak menuju dirinya

Riko tampak marah, dan bertolak pinggang setelah menyikut Taiga "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Sial, Bakagami kau membawa masalah pada Kagami jelas-jelas kau tahu gadis itu-kan sepupu mu yang laki-laki!" maki Hyuuga

"tenang pelatih, Hyuuga senpai, Kiyoshi senpai… aku tak naksir sepupuku itu!"

"lalu siapa hah? Jelas-jelas kau…" kata Riko frustasi lalu dipotong oleh Taiga kembali

"perinya! Aku naksir pixie dipundaknya! Puas…" kata Taiga

Semua anggota Seirin kembali terdiam dalam satu hari ini mereka tak berhenti dikejutkan oleh pemain andalan mereka tersebut, bayangkan naksir peri pelindung Penyihir perempuan dalam konsep lain berarti _NPC!_

"Ah, aku tahu cinta itu tak mengenal gender, Agama, ras maupun usia…" kata Teppei lalu mulai melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang ramping Kouki " tapi, pada sebuah mahluk yang merupakan program… hn, Kagami kau tak pernah berhenti membuat kami kaget ya"

"kau menantang GoM hanya karena sebuah _NPC_! " Teriak Riko kembali "… hah, Kagami kau memang gila! Terserah kau sajalah…" Riko menghela pasrah pada adik kelas kesayangannya yang memang kelewatan baka-nya

"Kau lihat Fu-chan, bahkan cinta-pun bisa melewati logika yang ada sekalipun~" bisik mesra Teppei ditelinga Kouki yang pinggangya masih dipeluknya membuat sipemilik surai coklat tersebut bersemu merah "lalu maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Teppei mengusap lembut leher Kouki menimbulkan sensasi asing ketubuhnya, dan membuat Kouki meloloskan sebuah desahan saat kecupan seringan kupu-kupu hinggap pada lehernya "ah, sen-pai…"

.

.

.

.

.

Aura dingin dan membunuh mencekam semua indra anggota GoM yang peka kecuali Tetsuya yang dilanda badai yang lebih dahsyat dalam dirinya mengalahkan keekstriman udara diluar yang disebabkan sang kapten

Tetsuya merasa dia makin terseret dalam hal yang tak menentu percintaan kakaknya yang akhirnya melibatkan hatinya pada tunangan orang yang dicintai kakaknya itu, ciuman tidak langsung melalui tubuh virtualnya yang dilakukan Seijuurou membuat perasaannya makin kuat sekaligus kacau, lalu sekarang sepupunya mendeklarasikan ingin memilikinya! oh adakah yang lebih buruk? Dia ini hanya siswa 3SMP biasa sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-15… sebelum dia bermain game ini… sebelum dia menyetujui ide gila Yukiko !

Daiki entah harus berterima kasih atas rencana gilanya yang berhasil untuk memastikan segalanya atau merasa sial?, karena dia kini tahu kalo ternyata Seijuurou menyukai adiknya yang terlihat sekali dari aura yang makin mengerikan yang dikeluarkannya setelah deklarasi Taiga yang langsung pergi meninggalkan GoM dalam kegelapan karena ulahnya… Daiki dan seluruh anggota teamnya harus terjebak dengan sang kapten yang sudah menjadi iblis 100% atau memang dari dulu sudah jadi iblis sempurna ya?

Ternyata bukan hanya Daiki saja yang menyadari perasaan Seijuurou yang kini seperti buku terbuka dan terpampang jelas setelah deklarasi musibah oleh Taiga, Ryouta yang juga ingin berteriak bahagia karena ternyata Seijuurou menyukai orang lain dan bukan dirinya tapi mengurungkan niatnya kalo gak mau kena sambar gunting sekarang ini, lalu Kazunari, Shintarou, Tatsuya, Atsushi, yang juga menyadari kaptennya mulai memupuk rasa pada gadis icy blue tunangan si navy, serta Satsuki yang juga senang ternyata Seijuurou sesuai rencana Yukiko, menyukai Kuroko Tsheyka ! – sama seperti Ryouta, dia harus menahan fangirlingannya dan sorakan bahagianya –

Lain yang digalaukan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, lain juga dengan Yukiko si cupid jadi-jadian… yang lagi sibuk memutar ide dikepala cantiknya untuk menyingkirkan si trouble maker dalam rencananya yang datang tiba-tiba itu, tapi apa yang harus dikhawatirkannya? Toh Seijuurou dan para kiseki tak mungkin kalah-kan?

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghentikan pikirannya yang kalut sebelum berteriak ooc tanpa menyadari jika para GoM lain lagi bersungut mengindari aura sang kapten dan terlonjak mendengar teriakannya "_Kya, Kagami nii-san what do you thinking?! Akari-san this all your fault !_"

Mendengar nama Kagami membuat Seijuurou semakin kesal, tapi tiba-tiba diantara kemarahaannya itu muncul kebingungan… tadi Tsheyka berteriak nama siapa lagi selain Kagami. Akari? Akari? ,, ternyata bukan hanya Seijuurou saja melainkan semua GoM yang menderita kebingungan… Akari? Setahu mereka semua Akari yang mereka kenal adalah sepupu Seijuurou tapi mereka tidak ikut bermain Game ini walaupun mereka anak pemilik Perusahaan Game tersebut, jadi bagaimana Tsheyka bisa mengenalnya? Lagipula mereka juga cukup dekat dengan Akari satunya lagi – Akari Yukiko – karena mereka teman sekelas…

Disana ada dua wajah yang pucat mendengar teriakan tersebut, si pixie dan juga Satsuki… tak pernah mereka sangka jika Tetsuya secara tidak langsung baru saja menambah masalah dan ini lebih gawat dari kegilaan Taiga jika tidak segera ditangani !

"nee, Kuro-chin… Akari itu siapa?" tanya Atsushi melontarkan rasa penasaran semua GoM

Tetsuya terdiam, dia secara tidak sengaja melontarkan kekesalannya dan kali ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan siapa itu Akari… hn, apa lebih baik dia jujur saja sekarang? Yah, mungkin ini lebih baik…

"Akari-san itu _GM_ yang bernama Akari Yukiko dan dia…"

Baru saja mereka semua serius mendengarkan ucapan Tsheyka tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan membuat Seijuurou kesal kembali, kali ini kepada …

"YUKIKO!"

Dan semua GoM kembali menjauh menghindari kemarahaan sang kapten. Diantara GoM, Daiki mengetahui siapa orang yang merubah adiknya dan itu adalah teman sekelasnya tapi atas dasar apa?

"Daiki, kau tahu apa hubungan Yuki dengan Tsheyka?" tanya suara dingin Seijuurou

Daiki menggeleng, karena dia tidak tahu… dia tidak tahu tujuan si gadis Aka tersebut sebenarnya. Merasa Daiki menutupi sesuatu tapi juga tidak berbohong, Seijuurou tidak mendesak lebih jauh… ada yang masih bisa ditanyakan

"Satsuki, kau…" Seijuurou mengentikan pertanyaannya karena orang yang ingin ditanyakannya juga tidak ada mungkin ikut menghilang saat Tsheyka menghilang…

Seijuurou menggeram sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Tsheyka yang berekspresi seperti akan membuka rahasia besar dan kenyataan bahwa saat nama dalang dari sesuatu hal yang tak diketahui para GoM tersebut, si surai icy blue justru menghilang dan juga Satsuki, yang pasti mengetahui segalanya

"_Thunderbolt Rau!"_ ucap Seijuurou disusul petir yang menyambar kebawah dan menghancurkan dan membakar suatu wahana tak jauh dari sana, membuat semua GoM kembali mencicit ketakutan dan berdoa bagi keselamatan dua orang yang akan menerima rasa marah Si Iblis Merah

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tetsuya melirik sekitarnya merasa bingung, bukankah tadi dia sedang berbicara dengan Seijuurou, lalu kenapa dia ada di ruang putih yang tampak tak asing dan sebuah bangku ditengah ruangan yang dikenalinya terduduk manis gadis bersurai putih disampingnya berdiri gadis bersurai sakura yang dikenalinya

"Mou,, Tsheyka!" teriak manja Yukiko "kau baru saja membuatku dalam masalah…"

Tetsuya memasang wajah datarnya dengan sempurna dan juga mengeluarkan suaranya sedater wajahnya "masalah Akari-san bukan masalahku"

"hiddoi naa~" Yukiko memanyunkan bibir mungilnya

"ano… Momoi-san kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Tetsuya diwarnai kebingungan

Bukan Satsuki yang menjawab kebingungan Tetsuya melainkan Yukiko

"Oh, dia kakak-ku lebih tepatnya calon kakak ipar. Dan dia alasan kenapa aku bikin kamu jadi perempuan"

Tetsuya diam, dan tak bertanya lebih lanjut dia yakin Yukiko akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan dia benar

"soalnya kakak-ku yang asli cemburuan kalo gak ada perempuan lain dalam kelompok Kiseki dan membiarkan tunangannya dikelilingi pria walaupun ada Sei-kun yang merupakan sepupunya dan semua pria dikelompok itu tak tertarik pada perempuan sama sekali… jadi karena itu Tetsu-kun harus jadi perempuan karena Sei-kun tak mungkin orang asing masuk kekelompoknya kecuali memiliki hubungan dengan rekannya. Gomen Tetsu-kun tak menjelaskannya dari awal padamu…"

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas… "Jadi Akari-san jika memang begitu alasannya kenapa kau menarikku kesini?"

"ah, itu karena Tetsu-kun ingin mengatakan jika Tetsu-kun itu adalah pria-kan?" Tetsuya terdiam membenarkan

"Tidak boleh!" lanjut Yukiko "jika sampai Sei-kun tahu kalo kau adalah pria dan sampai pada Onii-sama… maka, Onii-sama akan melarang Tsuki nee-chan untuk bermain karena cemburu, jadi kumohon Tetsu-kun, kau boleh berkata jika kau hanya menemani Tsuki nee-chan karena aku yang memintamu sebagai teman tapi jangan kau katakan jika kau sebenarnya pria… kumohon!"

Yukiko menunduk sambil menangkup tangannya bersunguh-sungguh

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, tak ada salahnyakan kalo dia tetap menjadi perempuan, untuk meredam kecemburuan seorang pria walau harganya sangat mahal?

Yukiko memasang senyum mempesona setelah melihat anggukan setuju Tetsuya "Tetsu-kun, Arigattou gozaimasu!"

"hn, Akari-san lebih baik kau mengembalikanku ketempat semula, jika aku terlalu lama hilang… mereka akan menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak"

"Ah, kau benar Tetsu-kun!" Yukiko menjentikan jarinya lalu melambai 'dadah' pada sosok Tetsuya yang mulai samar

Satsuki menatap tajam Yukiko, sebelum bersuara..

"Kau berbohong…"

"Aku tidak. Aku menyampaikan setengah kebenarannya dan merahasiakannya dengan hal lain… itu tidak sama dengan berbohong" kata Yukiko dengan seringai diwajahnya

"kau tahu jika aku ikut bermain game ini sudah disetujui oleh kakak-mu…" kata Satsuki datar

"iya, aku tahu. Tapi Sei-kun dan yang lain tidak…" Yukiko menatap Satsuki "dan mengetahui bagaimana sifat kakak-ku yang begitu menyukaimu… mereka tak akan merasa aneh dengan alasan itu, apalagi mereka tidak akan melihat kebenaran lain dari 'kebenaran' yang diketahui Tetsu-kun, dan Sei-kun pun tak bisa membaca pikiran ku…"

"tapi dia bisa melihatnya jika bertanya denganku, Yuki…"

"nee-chan, kalo begitu bersikaplah kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai hal ini… itu lebih baik daripada kau berusaha berbicara menutupi kebenaran, bersikap 'idiot' lebih baik"

"geeh,, kau kadang menyebalkan Yuki-chan!"

"Arigattou naa~ nee-chan"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya kembali ketempat semula, dan langsung ditatap oleh tujuh pasang mata…

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya sebuah suara dingin milik sang kapten

"A-akashi-kun ka-u meng-agetkan ku…" Tetsuya merasa gugup dengan aura yang dikeluarkan si surai scarlet entah kenapa berkesan angker

"kemana kau menghilang?" tanya Seijuurou lagi

"bertemu dengan Akari-san…" cicit Tetsuya, dia masih bergidik

"apa yang direncanakannya hah?"

"rencana?" kata Tetsuya polos

"iya, Tsheyka… apa yang direncanakannya!" kata Seijuurou sambil menatap tajam Tetsuya, membuat keenam orang disana merasa prihatin… pemandangan dihadapan mereka seperti seeokor kelinci yang ketakutan dihadapan seekor singa

"tidak ada, Akashi-kun" Seijuurou menatap kedalam mata Tetsuya dan tak menemukan kebohongan disitu… dan lalu dia menghela nafas

"lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba Yukiko menarik mu untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"_untuk menanyakan siapa pria yang tiba-tiba menembak dirinya, dan tampak akrab dengan Daiki-kun"_ bisik sebuah suara ditelinga Tetsuya. Rupanya Yukiko dan Satsuki sudah kembali

Mengikuti apa yang dibisikan oleh sang pixie

"Akari-san hanya penasaran dengan siapa pria yang me-menyatakan per-asaannya pada ku ta-pi tam-pak ak-rab deng-an Da-Daiki-kun.."

Seijuurou yang tadi melupakan sejenak, pernyataan Taiga karena menghilangnya Tsheyka, kembali mengeluarkan aura dingin mematikan yang dirasakan semua, termasuk Tetsuya kali ini yang mundur satu langkah 'apa yang salah dengan ucapannya?'

Yukiko dipundaknya justru menahan kikik geli, membuat dahi Tetsuya berkerut bingung karena Pixienya justru tertawa, tertawa oleh situasi yang membingungkan ini? Demi apa memang apa yang lucu disini?

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan… kita terlalu lama membuang waktu, dan kita belum menemukan benda yang kita cari disini" suara sang kapten yang sudah kembali datar dan mengintimidasi melegakan mereka

lalu mereka semua kembali berjalan tanpa menikmati wahana maupun stand-stand lagi… karena saat Tsheyka menghilang, mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari taman hiburan ini, dan jika ada sesuatu yang tak biasa pasti ada item khusus disini, yang disembunyikan mahluk dengan level yang cukup .

.

.

.

.

GoM masuk kedalam rumah kaca, yah… mereka meraskan ada mahluk dengan level tinggi bersembunyi ditengah ruangan ini, sebenarnya beberapa dari mereka merasa bersukur karena bukan Rumah Hantu yang menjadi sarang sang '**Raja**', yah kurasa tak perlu kutuliskan siapa mereka karena itu akan sedikit menurunkan gengsi kelaki-lakian mereka

Cermin-cermin yang bertebaran disekitar mereka menjadi labirin yang menyesatkan dan membingungkan, tak ayal kadang mereka menemui jalan buntu beberapa kali sebelum mereka menemukan pusat rumah kaca ini… sebuah ruangan megah dengan cermin-cermin seperti paradox sebagai dinding yang memantulkan refleksi diri mereka dalam berbagai pecahan abstrak lalu diruangan itu terdapat singgasana mewah dan tampak seorang pria duduk dengan menopangkan dagunya sambil menikmati anggur yang disuapkan dari tangan lentik dayang-dayang cantik berbakaian _hanfu*_(seperti kimono tapi milik orang cina, pakaian yang sangat indah ) dengan selendang sutra yang indah

GoM bergenyit, menatap sosok yang tampak seperti bangsawan tersebut, _'manusia?'_ batin mereka semua… tapi langsung ditepis saat dilihatnya Sembilan ekor berwarna putih berkibas-kibas dibelakang sang pria _'Kurama'_ batin mereka kembali

Mereka semua mulai merasa waspada, ketika tiba-tiba sosok tersebut menghentikan kegiatan yang dari tadi digelutinya dan mengusir para dayang-dayangnya

"Lihat, siapa yang datang dalam kerajaan-ku" kata Kuranma lalu menatap tajam dan mendesis "Tujuh ras agung!"

Berdiri dari singgasananya sosok pria yang ternyata luar biasa tampan dengan rambut panjang berwarna silver hingga sepinggang dengan mata berwarna merah ruby, dan bentuk hidung dan rahang yang terpahat sempurna, serta lekukan bibir yang terlihat sinis sekaligus sensual. Sangat tampan tapi tampak tak asing…

"Na-Natsume…" lirih Satsuki

Kuranma sudah berdiri didepan mereka masih dengan gaya pongah, dia melirik kearah Satsuki setengah menyipit

"bukan cantik, nama-ku bukan Natsume… namaku Kurama no Kitsune"

Kurama berjalan mendekati Satsuki, mengangkat dagu Satsuki untuk menatap wajah gadis tersebut… "siapa namamu?"

Ditatap begitu intens dengan sosok _NPC_ yang memiliki rupa dengan kekasih tercinta tak ayal membuat wajah Satsuki merona dan gugup "Mo-moi Sat-su-ki"

"nama yang indah…" bisik Kuranma ditelinga Satsuki lalu menjilatinya "membuatku ingin memilikinya"

Lalu setelah mengatakan hal itu kesembilan ekor Kurama menyelimutinya dan juga Satsuki, membuat para GoM yang lain terkejut, dan belum sempat merespon Kurama dan Satsuki sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka

''_jika kalian ingin teman kalian, datanglah menemui-ku itu juga jika kalian bisa melewati dayang-dayang ku"_ gema suara Kurama

"si-sial!" maki Daiki

"Kusso!" teriak Ryouta

"cih!" decih Seijuurou

Mereka semua merasa kecolongan padahal mereka tadi sudah waspada, tapi saat melihat wajah yang tampak tak asing pertahanan mereka sedikit melonggar dan lihat sekarang teman mereka kembali menghilang, kali ini diculik oleh Raja ditempat !

_Selamanya… selamanya…_

_Saat pertama kali ku sentuh dirimu, jantungku berdetak begitu kencang_

_Karena itu kuputuskan bahwa ku 'kan mengikutimu_

_Bau bunga yang tertiup angin dan juga sup ini,_

_Mungkin'kan hilang tapi ada kau saja sudah cukup_

_Kubisa rasakan perasaanku tumbuh_

_Bisa kudengar lagu cinta, jadi izinkanku berada di sisimu_

_Ku'kan berubah sehingga kubisa melindungimu_

_Bisa kudengar lagu cinta, jadi izinkanku berada di sisimu_

_Maka hari yang surampun kan mampu menghiburku…_

_Selamanya… selamanya…_

_(yunchi – your song|Eds. Log Horizon)_

_**To be continued…..**_

**Oke, kuputus disini! Mempertimbangkan walau ini cerita Yaoi, tapi gak menutup ada alur percintaan straight biar lebih realistis biarpun ini cerita fantasy… dan aku munculkan Kagami karena udah sempat disebut oleh Tatsuya sebelumnya, lalu tunangan Satsuki yang selalu muncul namanya tapi gak pernah muncul karena belum ada timing dan terpikir ide nista kaya gini XD ,, walau tokoh disini AkaKuro tapi aku mau menampilkan beberapa adegan percintaan tokoh yang lainnya sedikit-dikit… lalu disini tadi ada sedikit pair Teppei x Kouki,, aku gak tahu ya readers semua cocok atau nggak sama pair ini jadi maaf kalo gak sreg T.T ,, soalnya aku inget sama ff yang kubaca yang pairingin KiyoFuri dan aku setuju banget dibandingkan AkaFuri -.- (maaf aku ga respect sama pair ini… bagi ku AkaKuro selalu .) lalu aku merasa cerita-ku gak rumit soalnya konfliknya hanya persoalan kesalah pahaman aja… maaf kalo kurang menarik,, dan maaf karena ketelatan saya, tapi semoga para readers semua masih berkenan untuk mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow X(**

**Jadi readers saa… Jaa na~! jangan lelah menunggu update-an BGL yang jam tayangnya gak tentu ini . –Sagi Akabara / Sagitarius Red– **


	7. Chapter 7

Seluruh anggota Kiseki kini dikepung oleh para anak buah milik Kurama, wanita-wanita tersebut yang nyatanya _NPC_ menyerang mereka bertubi-tubi dengan selendang-selendang sutra yang terlihat halus namun sekuat baja tersebut.

Ryouta menghindari serangan tersebut dengan terbang keudara menggunakan sepasang sayap transparan seperti capung, diikuti Kazunari yang terbang dengan sepasang sayap putih seperti burung merpati, tapi tampaknya tindakan mereka tidak berpengaruh sama sekali karena nyatanya, anak buah sang Kurama juga bisa terbang melayang dan selendang mereka bisa memanjang dan kini berhasil melilit kaki mereka dan menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

Ryouta dan Kazunari dengan cepat mengayunkan tangan mereka membentuk gesture mantra penyerang yang sayangnya kalah cepat dengan lilitan selendang yang datang dan memisahkan tangan mereka kesisi yang berbeda. Kini mereka berdua tak bisa bergerak dan tampak tak berdaya karena gerakan mereka telah dihentikan

Kazunari menggeram kesal, dia melemparkan pandangannya kebawah berharap kekasihnya - Midorima - , tidak senasib dengannya , yang ternyata salah hampir semua temannya telah dihentikan gerakannya oleh musuh kecuali Kaptennya yang masih menyerang musuh dan Tsheyka yang dilindungi tameng sihir milik perinya

Seijuurou kembali menembakan petir kearah musuh dengan daya serang yang kuat, berhasil menghancurkan musuh yang berada disekitarnya, namun anak buah dari Kurama masih kembali bermunculan sedangkan _energy _ miliknya sudah hampir mencapai batas, disisi lain Tsheyka tampak sibuk merapalkan mantra dibawah naungan perlindungan perinya

Seijuurou sudah sampai dimana titik ketidakberdayaannya, dengan levelnya yang masih belum cukup tinggi dengan melawan musuh yang tidak ada henti bermunculan, dan cukup merepotkan karena membatasi ruang geraknya bukan saja karena jumlah mereka, tapi bagaimana para _NPC_ itu melakukan serangan terus menerus secara bergantian, berusaha melilitnya sama seperti anak buahnya sekarang

Seijuurou yang diserang dari berbagai sudut akhrnya terlilit oleh selendang yang kini menghentikan gerakan kedua tangannya, disusul kakinya. dari sudut matanya dia melihat Tsheyka masih melakukan aktifitas yang sama dari beberapa menit yang lalu, sedangkan peri pelindungnya sudah mulai kehabisan _energy_, Dilihat dari tameng sinar tersebut yang mulai berkelip-kelip tanda hampir kehabisan daya

Satu serangan kuat dari sebuah selendang menghancurkan tameng tersebut seperti kaca, dan sang peri pelindung jatuh terkulai tak berdaya ditelapak tangan sang penyihir yang kini menatap datar sekitar

Satu kata yang terlontar dari sang icy blue, merubah situasi dengan cepat.

"Lepas!"

Musuh-musuh mereka mendadak jatuh seperti daun yang gugur dan menghilang – terhapus seperti program rusak kembali bersatu dengan database game, tak lama kemudian lilitan selendang yang mengikat para Kiseki lenyap juga melepaskan mereka semua. Belum sempat mereka mengutarakan ketakjuban mereka pada sang _icy blue_, gadis tersebut jatuh terkulai tak berdaya, tak sadarkan diri karena energinya yang kini tersisa tak lebih dari 0,2%

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya klise?, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: Kuroko x Akashi, n masih banyak Pairing lainnya**

* * *

.

.

**Game 7 (AoKi)**

Daiki mengelus helaian rambut _icy blue_ milik Tsheyka dengan lembut, gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Mengembalikan energinya dengan tertidur – tidak _log out_ maupun _log in_, tapi kesadaran gadis itu masih ada hanya tak sanggup membuka kelopak mata

Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang penyihir, perinya pun bernasib sama, tak bergerak dan tak berdaya mirip seperti Thinker bell yang sekarat saat meminum racun dari Kapten Hook.

Daiki menatap lekat-lekat sang peri, bergenyit bingung karena sang sepupu jatuh hati pada sebuah _NPC_ mungil yang suka nangkring duduk dan terdiam diatas pundak milik _icy blue_. Memang benar Peri ini memiliki rambut _silver_ lembut seperti benang laba-laba yang berkilauan, lalu kulit putih berkilau seperti persolen, tapi memang ada _NPC_ Peri yang tak sempurna!

Daiki mengalihkan perhatiannya ketempat lain, tidak mau berlarut-larut memikirkan kegilaan Taiga, dan matanya menatap Satsuki yang sudah diselamatkan tampak terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya erat, menangis dengan intonasi seduan yang konstan dan mengiris. Tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan semua teman se-teamnya. Hal itu dapat dimaklumi

Siapa yang tak akan bertingkah seperti itu jika, Kekasih-mu.. hn maksudnya _replica_ kekasihmu ditebas dan dibunuh didepan mata oleh temanmu? Jadi begitulah perasaan Satsuki sekarang. Jadi lebih baik tinggalkan dia untuk menenangkan diri, dan menyadari kalo kekasihnya masih hidup dan bernyawa diluar sana

Mata Daiki kembali menelusuri sekitar dan beradu pandang dengan mata _citrine_ yang menyorotkan emosi tak terbaca, sebelum pemilik manic citrine tersebut memalingkan muka menghilangkan kontak mata mereka. rasa sesak sesaat menghantam Daiki karena penolakan kecil tersebut, dan dia kembali meringis kecil, memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celana dan meremas pelan kotak kecil yang berada didalam kantong tersebut

Kali ini Daiki menatap sang Kapten, pria bersurai scarlet tersebut, tampak menatap Tsheyka yang tertidur diatas pangkuan Daiki, mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat berusaha menahan sesuatu. sorot mata dari manic hetercomenya terbaca dengan jelas oleh Daiki, sorot yang sama yang sering dia pancarkan _'ingin menyentuh, tapi tak bisa menyentuh'_

Seijuurou yang kini dihadapannya tampak seperti buku terbuka, pikirannya mudah terbaca oleh Daiki. Terlalu mudah, hingga tak bisa tidak menimbulkan seringaian diwajah pemuda tan tersebut

Ingin menyentuh, tapi tak memiliki hak untuk menyentuh… kesadaran jika dia tak bisa untuk menginginkan sekali lagi sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh Daiki. Ryouta yang Seijuurou tahu merupakan orang yang disukai oleh Daiki, tapi kini menjadi tunangannya. Tsheyka yang merupakan tunangan Daiki, yang mungkin kini menjadi orang yang berharga bagi Daiki. dia tak bisa untuk bersikap egois kali ini, menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menjadikan gadis tersebut miliknya.

Mungkin ini adalah suatu hal yang pantas diterimanya, cukup satu kali keegoisan keluarganya menuntunnya untuk membuat hubungannya dan Daiki memburuk, tidak dengan keegoisannya kali ini yang menginginkan cinta dari gadis milik Daiki

Seijuurou berjalan menjauhi Daiki dan Tsheyka, mungkin ini yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya tersebut, Dia memilih Ryouta, karena tidak percaya cinta dan lihatlah dia saat cupid benar-benar memanah dirinya membuat dirinya menyesal dan ingin memutar ulang segalanya ketempat seharusnya. Seakan-akan ucapan sepupunya menjadi nyata

Nyata? Tunggu… Seijuurou tahu jika keluarga Aka memiliki kemampuan menerka kejadian masa depan tapi tidak seekstrim ini, dan hal ini dilakukan kekeluarga Aka yang lain! Ada sesuatu yang dilewarkan dirinya pasti

Ah, kenyataan jika Tsheyka dan Yukiko saling mengenal, bahkan dia tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa Tsheyka ikut bermain game ini, entah hanya kebetulan semata atau memang direncana? Tapi untuk apa, Yukiko merencanakan sesuatu jika pada kenyataannya gadis itu tahu jika Tsheyka merupakan tunangan Daiki.. dan jelas dia ini seorang Gay, tapi dia mulai mempertanyakan orientasinya kembali karena tertarik pada Tsheyka yang perempuan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia lewatkan dan di abaikan

Pertanyaannya sekarang, haruskan dia melabrak Yukiko? Tidak melabrak maupun menayakan langsung gadis itu tidak akan menemukan titik temu apapun, jika benar ada maksud tersembunyi dari Yukiko, dia harus mencari sendiri sesuatu yang dia lewatkan. Hn, mungkin dia harus melakukan tindakan ekstrim. Mungkin saatnya meminta orang tersebut melakukan pekerjaannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Real World:: Kise POV**

Aku mematikan _Nerve Gear_ milikku, mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang muncul. Dengan gerakan pelan aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju cermin, menatap refleksi diriku yang berekspresi datar, tidak cukup datar karena pancaran emosi dimataku

Meringis pelan karena belenggu keluarga Kise mengikatku, aku masih berharap ada dimana kesempatan Akashi membatalkan perjodohan ini, karena aku tak memiliki kemampuan untuk membatalkannya. Menentang keluarga Akashi berarti kehancuran, dan itu mutlak tak tergoyahkan

Bingung ingin melakukan hal apa, aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku kekasur dan menggeliat malas disana. Hari ini, dalam _The Highest Crown_, terlalu banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan. Kurokocchi yang merona, padahal wajah malaikat itu lebih sering datar dan berkali-kali menyentuh bibirnya. Lalu Akashicchi yang mengeluarkan aura dingin dan menjaga jarak. Aku menyimpulkan pasti ada kejadian yang berhubungan dengan – pipi merona – bibir – dan menjaga jarak = ciuman! – apakah berarti orientasi Akashhichi sudah kembali normal dan ada lampu hijau baginya untuk Akashi yang membatalkan pertunangan?

Lalu kejadian pernyataan tak terduga dari orang yang mengaku sepupu Aominecchi kepada Kurokocchi, bukan hal itu saja yang mengejutkan melainkan respon Aominecchi yang justru tidak merespon apa-apa, justru mengulum senyum saat melihat ekspesi geram dari Akashicchi – hal yang sangat tidak wajar!

Demi semua majalah yang mencetak gambar dirinya, ada sesuatu yang tak beres disini!. Bisakah dia mengambil kesimpulan jika Kaptennya yang merupakan tunangannya menyukai tunangan dari orang yang disukainya? Bisakah dia menyimpulkan Aominecchi yang tidak cemburu kepada sepupunya berarti tidak mencintai Tsheyka. Bolehkah dia berharap?

Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan disini. aku sudah tahu, jika aku tidak ada dihati Akashicchi dan itu melegakan. kini bolehkan aku mencari tahu posisiku dihati Aominecchi?

Dengan rasa yang berdebar-debar, aku kembali membangunkan tubuhku dan bergegas mandi, aku akan pergi untuk memastikan segalanya, sudah waktunya aku berhenti dan bertopang mengikuti alur takdir, saatnya membuat terobosan. Apapun hasil akhirnya!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author POV**

Ryouta meremas tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin, padahal saat dirumah hatinya sudah kuat untuk menerima segala konsekuensi tapi kenapa saat ini dia mulai goyah? Baru saja Ryouta ingin memutar badannya dan berjalan menjauhi kediaman Aomine, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi berkulit tan yang sangat dikenalinya

"Kise!" ada nada terkejut dari suara Daiki

"hay…" kata Ryouta lemah

"Ada apa?" tanya Daiki

"ano… bolehkah Aku masuk dulu?" tanya Ryouta, ekspresi Daiki langsung sedikit memucat tapi langsung kembali normal dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk dan mengikutinya kekamar

Ryouta duduk diatas sofa kamar Daiki, sambil memainkan tangannya, dia masih bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana, dan untungnya dia masih ada waktu berfikir karena Daiki sedang kebawah mengambilkan minuman dan beberapa cemilan untuk dirinya

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengembalikan focus Ryouta kedunia nyata, dia menatap Daiki yang sedang membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin dan dua potong cake keju menimbulkan sedikit tonjolan pada otot bisep milik pemuda tan tersebut, salah satu bagian tubuh Daiki yang sangat disukai Ryouta, dan kali ini Ryouta berusaha menahan pipinya yang ingin merona

"jadi, Kise. Ada apa kau berkunjung kerumahku dimalam hari seperti ini?"

"hn, ano… aku" Ryouta mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup, tidak sadar jika tindakannya menimbulkan percikan api dikedua mata sapphire milik Daiki

"aku hanya ingin menayakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku saja ssu" kata Ryouta, membuat Daiki bergenyit bingung

"dan apakah itu?" tanya Daiki, menatap lekat wajah Ryouta dan melukisnya dalam pikirannya. Wajah Ryouta yang gugup dan canggung – sangat manis

"ini mengenai kejadian di _The Highest Crown_. Kenapa kau tidak marah saat tunanganmu didekati pria lain yang jelas mendeklarasikan pernyataan cinta padanya ssu?"

"apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, Atau ada yang lainnya?" Daiki berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Ryouta.

Sial! Dia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi canggung dan gugup serta rona diwajah cantik Ryouta. Kenyataan bahwa Seijuurou tak menyimpan perasaan lebih pada pemuda cantik dihadapannya, sudah cukup untuk melepaskan segala belenggu yang menahan dirinya

"Adakah yang lain Kise?" Daiki kini duduk diatas meja, berhadapan dengan Ryouta dan menopang dagu Ryouta dengan kedua jarinya untuk menatapnya

"A-a-aominecchi" semburat merah kini semakin jelas terlihat, kedua bola mata berwarna _citrine_ itu terbelalak sempurna – terkejut saat sebuah sentuhan tegas, kasar sekaligus lembut menyentuh bibirnya

Daiki melumat bibir Ryouta dengan rakus, merasakan tekstur lembut bibir pemuda pirang tersebut dan mencecap rasa dengan lidahnya, menggoda dan menuntut, menimbulkan desahan-desahan yang makin membakar libido sang _navy_

"aaah, A-a-aomine-cchi"

Daiki mengigit bibir bawah Ryouta, menuntut akses lebih untuk merasakan tekstur dalam mulut tersebut, Ryouta membuka bibirnya sekaligus terpekik terkejut saat Daiki mendorongnya pelan hingga terbaring telentang diatas sofa, untuk sesaat kontak fisik mereka terlepas

Ryouta merasakan pikirannya blank, dia hanya ingin merasakan Daiki dibibirnya, diatas tubuhnya, merasakan panas tubuh mereka berbaur saling memanaskan

"Aominecchi" lirih Ryouta, sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya berusaha meraih Daiki yang masih berdiri dengan lututnya menatap intens Ryouta, mengamati wajah pemuda pirang tersebut yang merona indah, dengan mata sayu dan nafas teputus-putus

Mendesis tertahan, Daiki merayap diatas tubuh Ryouta, kembali memanggut bibir pemuda tersebut lebih buas dan kasar, melesakan lidahnya mencecap rasa dan mengabsen deretan gigi Ryouta, menyentuh dinding mulut atas Ryouta dengan sensual dan menggoda lidah milik pemuda tersebut

Deru nafas mereka berdua kini memburu, Ryouta sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya kesini dan mendapatkan jawaban tanpa perlu menanyakan. Daiki menyukainya – Daiki menginginkannya, dan kini pemuda tan tersebut sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya berusaha membuka kaos yang menutupi badannya

"Aniki, bisakah kau membantuku…" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, membuat kedua tubuh yang melekat tadi terpisah dengan paksa, menyisakan saliva dibibir Ryouta dan Daiki.

Dengan nafas yang masih terputus-putus, Ryouta berdiri menyusul Daiki yang sudah berdiri menatap kesal pemuda didepan pintu kamarnya

Tetsuya yang memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya karena terhalang kepala sofa yang menghadapnya, langsung melotot tak percaya dan merona saat melihat Ryouta berdiri dengan penampilan berantakan dan wajah memerah. Tidak perlu _IQ_ tinggi untuk menebak hal apa yang mereka lakukan dan akan mereka lakukan andai dia tidak masuk. Pantas kini kakaknya menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan yang jarang diperlihatkan tersebut

"A-ano… ka-kami bisa jelaskan" kata Ryouta gugup dan menunduk sebelum mengadahkan kepalanya menatap pemuda didepannya "Ku-Kurokochi?!"

Mata Tetsuya membulat sempurna, sial keterkejutannya membuatnya melupakan jika dia sedang menggunakan wujud aslinya, dan tampaknya sang Navy juga melupakan kenyataan tersebut, akibat kegiatan panasnya dan Ryouta beberapa waktu lalu

Daiki dan Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam menunggu reaksi Ryouta selanjutnya.

"ah, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua Kurokocchi…" Ryouta berkata gugup belum menyadari keganjalan didepannya, pikirannya kalut dia lupa mengenai fakta, bagaimana perasaan Tsheyka kepada Daiki, dia melupakan fakta penting tersebut.

Ryouta menatap Tetsuya dengan lekat, dia kembali menyadari sesuatu. bukankah Tsheyka tinggal di Hokaido? Dan… Tsheyka memiliki rambut pendek dan memakai pakaian cowok?

"Kurokocchi, kenapa kau terlihat seperti anak laki-laki? Ah, bukan aku bilang kau tidak manis dan cantik sebagai perempuan ssu! Kau terlihat tomboy…dan tetap manis kok"

Kedua alis Tetsuya berkedut kesal, tidakkah Ryouta menyadari bahwa dia ini adalah anak laki-laki? Dan apa tadi - tetap cantik dan manis sebagai perempuan!

Daiki terkikik disamping Ryouta, yang kini menatap Daiki dengan bingung dan polos. Apa yang lucu disini?

"berhentilah tertawa Aniki!" kata Tetsuya datar dan dingin

"Aniki?" beo Ryouta

"oh, sudah kubilang lebih baiki kau terlahir sebagai perempuan Tetsu"

"urusai!" bentak Tetsuya, sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"terlahir sebagai perempuan? Tetsu?" beo Ryouta lagi….

"tunggu, ada yang bisa jelaskan aku sesuatu disini?" tanya Ryouta yang kini linglung, otaknya sepertinya gagal mendeskripsikan situasi disini

Tetsuya kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya "Aniki, jelaskan"

"heh, kenapa aku? Inikan ceritamu otoutou!" Tetsuya melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Daiki, yang dibalas helaaan nafas pasrah dari sang navy

Mereka duduk disofa kamar Daiki, Tetsuya duduk disebrang seorang diri, tidak ingin duduk diatas sofa yang tadi habis menjadi saksi bisu AoKi, Ryouta bersemu merah saat melihat delikan Tetsuya kearah sofa tersebut, dan Aomine mendadak canggung

"Jadi ceritakan" kata Tetsuya, seperti orang yang meminta penjelasan. Membuat Daiki dan Ryouta sweatdrop ditempat, bukankah harusnya Ryouta yang berkata seperti itu?!

"sejujurnya Kise" kata Daiki yang tiba-tiba terhenti, bingung menjelaskan darimana

"-Aku mencintaimu" intrupsi Tetsuya dengan nada datar "tidak. itu tidak ada di naskah"

Daiki menatap sengit adiknya, sejak kapan mahluk serupa malaikat tersebut menjadi begitu menyebalkan? Hah, dia lupa sudah dari dulu…

"jadi…" kata Ryouta

"ehem, sebenarnya gadis bernama Tsheyka itu tidak pernah ada, well… maksudku dia itu sebuah tubuh programming yang kebetulan digunakan adikku yang sebenarnya laki-laki"

"tunggu! Jadi kau ini laki-laki dan adiknya Aominecchi?" tanya Ryouta menatap sosok manis berambut icy blue yang memiliki kulit seputih salju dan tubuh mungil

"tidak mirip ssu! Kau anak angkat ya Aominecchi?"

Kedutan kecil muncul didahi Daiki, dan seulas senyum simpul muncul dibibir Tetsuya. Hah, kenapa reaksi setiap orang sama?

"dan bukankah di The Highest, tidak bisa mengubah gender?"

"ya, itulah kehebatan Nerve gear LE, oleh karena itu aku membuat Tetsu menjadi tunanganku, karena aku tidak memiliki adik perempuan seusianya dan lagipula aku tidak ingin dikira kalo adikku melakukan transgender, walaupun gendernya pun tidak meyakinkan sebagai laki-laki" ucap Daiki yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah lemparan asbak dikepalanya

Tetsuya mendengus angkuh, sedangkan Ryouta terkikik geli.

"jadi sia-sia aku cemburu selama ini ssu!" gumam Ryouta yang didengar oleh Daiki

Daiki menyeringai jahil dan langsung menggengam kedua tangan Ryouta, mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah pemuda tersebut "tidak ada yang sia-sia, Kise"

Sebuah bantal terlempar dan mengenai punggung Daiki "jangan berbuat mesum didepanku, aniki"

"cih, kau menyebalkan Tetsu"

"Terimakasih. Lagipula Aniki, kau lupa pemuda yang tangannya kau genggam itu adalah tunangannya Akashi-kun" kata Tetsuya datar. Membuat Daiki melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan kembali keposisi duduk yang benar

"cih, kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku dan Kise bahagia apa tanpa mengingatkanku kepada iblis merah tersebut. Dasar kau iblis biru!"

"tidak, kau tidak bisa. Selama Kise masih merupakan tunangan Akashi-kun, aku menentang hubungan kalian. Itu membahayakan… lagipula mana ada hal yang bisa membuat Akashi-kun membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kise-kun. Jadi lebih baik kalian tidak usah memulai sesuatu sejak awal"

"wow Tetsu, itu kalimat terpanjang yang kau ucapkan." Gumam Daiki

"heh, siapa bilang tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat Akashi membatalkan perjodohan ini" Daiki menyeringai lebar membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya meremang

'_kenapa aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak'_ batin Tetsuya

"ah, aku ingat masih harus mengerjakan PR-ku. Jaa" pamit Tetsuya yang langsung meninggalkan kamar Daiki

"heh, emang ada?" tanya Ryouta setelah Tetsuya pergi

"apa?"

"cara agar membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Akashicchi"

"ada. Tetsuya caranya" Daiki kembali menyeringai dan mencium punggung tangan Ryouta

Ryouta tampak berfikir, sebelum dia mendapatkan gambaran mengenai maksud dari Daiki "Heeee! Itu kejam ssu. Memberikan malaikat kepada Iblis seperti Akashi"

"ck, dari awal Tetsuya itu bukan malaikat hanya berwajah malaikat. Lagipula aku butuh pernyataan dari tindakan si Akari itu mengubah Tetsu menjadi perempuan. memang Nerve Gear LE dapat mengubah gender pemain sekalipun digames yang melarang perubahan gender sekalipun , tapi dari cerita Tetsu dulu, Akari memaksanya menjadi perempuan. Dan tadi Tetsu juga bercerita kalo Akari mengubah dia menjadi perempuan untuk meredam rasa cemburu kakaknya kepada kita semua. Tapi jika memang benar begitu, kenapa tidak dari awal Akari menjelaskan seperti itu kepada Tetsu daripada memaksanya? Ada hal yang aneh disini"

"eh, sejak kapan Aominecchi pintar ssu?"

Daiki mendelik sebal ke Ryouta, kenapa orang disekitarnya menyebalkan semua? Bahkan orang yang dicintainya juga.

Dengan gemas Daiki mengacak surai pirang Ryouta membuat Ryouta menggerutu kesal, yang langsung dihadiahi ciuman dipipi oleh Daiki yang kini membuat wajah Ryouta kembali bersemu merah

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Real World:: Yukiko room**

Yukiko berjalan mondar-mandir menglilingi kamarnya, sesekali dia menatap keluar jendela menunggu siluet berambut merah berjalan menelusuri taman dari Mansion utama menuju Paviliun tempat tinggalnya. Tapi, nihil hal yang ditakutinya tak kunjung terjadi padahal dia sudah menyiapkan koper mini, selendang, topi dan kacamata hitam serta kunci mobil terbangnya andai hal itu terjadi. Ini lebih mengerikan, seperti akan ada badai yang akan terjadi

Berusaha menenangkan diri dan berharap Seijuurou tidak melakukan tindakan yang tidak terfikir olehnya, Yukiko berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk disana. Suara panggilan masuk mengalihkan tatapannya, dahinya berkerut bingung saat mendapati nama Daiki tertera disana

Menekan sebuah tombol, Yukiko mengalihkan panggilan video tersebut kelayar lebar dihadapannya dan langsung memperlihatkan sosok Daiki serta Ryouta disana

"hay, Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun. Ada apa?"

"langsung keintinya saja. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Akari?"

"heh, kenapa kau berpikir aku merencanakan sesuatu?" Yukiko memelintir rambut disamping kanannya. Daiki menyipit curiga menatap Yukiko seperti melasernya

"jangan berusaha mengintimidasi-ku itu tak berguna" kata Yukiko dingin

"lagipula sepertinya segala sesuatu berjalan seperti perhitunganku" Yukiko menatap layar tersebut sambil tersenyum culas saat melihat tanda kemerahan dileher Ryouta

Daiki yang menyadari arah pandangan Yukiko langsung melihat kearah leher Ryouta yang kini dipenuhi kiss mark darinya

"rencana-mu berhubungan dengan kiss mark yang kububuhkan ke Ryouta?" ucapan Daiki tersebut membuat Yukiko tersenyum lebar dan Ryouta kelabakan menutupi tanda yang diciptakan Daiki tersebut

"hampir seperti itu~" kata Yukiko dengan nada sing n song "tapi, inti rencana ku ini, ada dua pemeran utama yang tak boleh mengetahuinya. Toh kalian tahu atau tidak sebenarnya tidak masalah sekarang, karena pencapaian pertama ku berhasil tanpa perlu campur tangan"

"Tetsuya-kun" Yukiko mengangkat pion Ratu hitam dari papan catur didepannya dengan tangan kanan

"dan Seijirou-kun" Yukiko mengangkat pion Raja merah dengan tangan kirinya "mereka berdua tidak boleh tahu dengan rencana yang kulakukan, karena itu letak menariknya"

"jadi apa rencana-mu? Aku tak akan memberi tahu Tetsu selama itu tidak berbahaya baginya"

"tenang ini tidak berbahaya. Aku sedang bermain menjadi cupid dan rencananya adalah, membuat kalian bersatu dan membuat Seijuurou membatalkan pertunangan kalian"

"hah!" teriak Daiki dan Ryouta serempak

"ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Ryouta

"cih, permintaan Kakak ipar. Nee-sama itu terlalu mencemaskan kisah percintaan kalian yang tak pernah maju justru mengalami kemunduran sejak pertunanganmu dengan Seijuurou-kun. Jadi dengan otak ku ini aku merencanakan segalanya. Yah, dengan menumbalkan Tetsuya-kun sebenarnya… tapi, siapa yang sangka hanya dari sebuah ide implusif ku ini semuanya berjalan lancar"

"cih, kenapa menggunakan Tetsu… apa kau sengaja?" tanya Daiki

"hey, itu kebetulan. Lagipula aku tak pernah merencanakan Tetsuya-kun berperang menjadi tunanganmu"

Daiki langsung merona dan nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala, yah… itu adalah tindakan implusifnya sebagai kakak yang posesive

Ryouta mulai sadar jika Daiki itu sebagai kakak saja sudah posesive, apalagi kekasih? Hn, dan tambahkan juga bahwa Daiki itu benar-benar mesum, belum resmi dia terbebas dari Seijuurou saja, lehernya sudah di kiss mark. Apalagi jika sudah? Membayangkannya Ryouta bergidik dan merona merah.. mungkin tidak ada satu inchipun badannya yang tak dibubuhi tanda itu!

"lalu kenapa kau mengubah Tetsuya menjadi perempuan? Bukankah lebih baik tetap menjadi laki-laki" tanya Daiki, tidak sadar jika wajah Ryouta disebelahnya memerah seperti kepiting

Yukiko sedikit bergenyit bingung melihat ekspresi Ryouta, apa tangan Daiki melakukan sesuatu dibawah sana yang tak dapat dilihat Yukiko dari layar? Yukiko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan - Bukan saatnya dia berubah menjadi fujoshi, lebih baik dia menjawab pertanyaan Daiki

"pernah mendengar kalimat, cinta tak memandang gender, agama, dan ras? Anggap saja aku sedang menjadikan Seijirou-kun kelinci percobaan"

Daiki terbelalak takjub, gila! Orang yang gak sayang nyawa mana yang menjadikan Seijirou sebagai kelinci percobaan ataupun bahan riset penelitian kecuali Akari Yukiko!

Berusaha menepis kekaguman dari kegilaan Yukiko, Daiki kembali bertanya

"jadi, apa langkahmu selanjutnya?"

Yukiko tersenyum simpul, kali ini tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah kertas undangan yang didominasi warna emas

"undangan?" ucap Daiki

"bukan undangan biasa, undangan untuk mempererat tali kekeluargaan Keluarga besar dan rekan bisnis keluarga Akashi. Dan ini merupakan Pesta topeng. Keluargamu diundang, dan kuyakin Ayah-mu akan pulang dari perjalanan Dinasnya untuk menghadiri undangan dari rekan bisnis terbaik miliknya. Iya-kan Daiki-kun?"

"ah, tentu saja" Daiki tersenyum

"ini pertemuan seluruh keluarga. Ayah - Ibu mu , Kau dan adik-adik mu tidak mungkin, tidak datang"

"hn, tapi setahuku tadinya itu bukan Pesta topeng" ujar Daiki

"ah, Aku pintar merayu Kakek untuk mengubah sedikit tema acaranya" Yukiko tersenyum malas

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dipesta tersebut Akari?"

"tidak ada, biarkan semua berjalan sesuai alur kecuali jika sebuah dorongan diperlukan"

"kalo begitu, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari Pesta topeng tersebut Akari."

"Akupun begitu Daiki" selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Yukiko mematikan panggilannya

"jadi kau berhasil membuat Kakek mengubah Pesta ini menjadi Pesta topeng?" kata Satsuki yang duduk dikasur Queen milik Yukiko

"tentu, apa yang tidak bisa untuk seorang Akari Yukiko" Yukiko berjalan menuju meja riasnya

"heh, kau yakin… untuk membuat kedua orang itu bertemu disana? Ini bukan dalam Game, yang jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan, kau tidak bisa membuat Te-chan menghilang"

"hn, yang terjadi maka terjadilah. Seperti kata Shintarou-kun, manusia mengusulkan, Tuhan yang menentukan"

Satsuki merebahkan dirinya dikasur, yah… terserah Yukiko sajalah. Toh dia hanya pengamat

"lalu, sebelum Pesta topeng tersebut ada yang harus diselesaikan" Yukiko memakai topeng harlequin separuh wajah yang ada dimejanya

"Kagami Taiga" desis Yukiko kesal. Dia berharap besok, masalah ini dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah oleh para GoM, bukan saatnya persaing cinta hadir….

Yukiko tidak pernah suka ada situasi diluar kendalinya, bagaimanapun dia merupakan seorang Aka!

.

.

_Love is such a sweet illusion_

_Can't seem to stop my imagination_

_What I need to cure my situation?_

_But I can't deny on firstly the dream keep temptation_

_In the world that keeps on changing_

_Don't know why my heart isn't aching_

_Can't handle it no more everyday is sure_

_There can be no turning back_

_God only knows_

_My mind are so free_

_(Ost. The World God Only Knows)_

.

.

_To be continued!_

* * *

**Hello, Sagi disini! # muncul dengan tidak berdosanya**

**Sagi tahu, sagi makin jam karet untuk nulis fict ini… makanya Sagi seneng banget masih ada yang mau baca :')**

**Sagi gak tahu, makin susah aja dapet inspirasi, ah… tidak bukan inspirasi tampaknya, Sagi mulai susah menulisnya menjadi kata-kata,, chapter ini udah 3x Sagi tulis dan delete karena saat Sagi baca… rasanya jelek banget, atau kalo alurnya kaya gini makin lama ceritanya… kenapa rasanya penulisan katanya monoton, kenapa adegannya jelek banget! Kenapa dan banyak kenapa lainnya saat bikin chapter ini .**

**Ditambah kemarin Sagi ujian, lalu demi mencari inspirasi malah marathon anime – seperti anime 07Ghost, Haikyuu, Free, lalu Uta no Prince-sama season 1&amp;2, sekarang masih nonton season 2'a …**

**Pas curhat sama Mizukinokawaii mengenai WB Sagi, beberapa menit kemudian muncul inspirasi untuk bikin perpindahan POV, sedikit berimprovisasi karena tersendat dibagian itu… makanya ada sedikit Kise POV hahahhhaha…. Mengenai POV untuk chara lainnya belum terfikir… dan Sagi merasa akan mempercepat alur cerita ini… jadi kalo kecepatan sorry ya ^^**

**Dan **_**by the way**_**, chapter diatas masih bener ya rating-nya **** ,, ciuman kaya gitu masih T –lah XD ,, saya gak berencana bikin fict ini jadi rated M ,, setidaknya belum .lol. dan sekarang cover BGL Sagi pasang foto'a Yukiko, well sebenarnya nemu di google chara yang mirip dengan gambaran Yukiko dibenak Sagi, gak tahu itu dari anime apaan :')**

**Diusahakan chapter selanjutnya, akan ada pertemua Akashi dan Kuroko didunia nyata! Tapi gak janji gak jam karet lagi, hehehehhe….**

**Jaa na~ minna!**


	8. Yukiko side story

Aku memandang sosok bersurai merah tersebut dari jendela kamar paviliunku, dia tampak nyaman menikmati segelas teh mewah ditaman, sambil membaca buku yang kutahu pasti itu bukan sebuah novel. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku memiliki debaran khusus kepada sepupuku tersebut, mungkin karena sosok itu merupakan sosok tersempurna selain kakakku didunia ini?

Aku merasa senang saat tahu dia menolak semua gadis yang diodohkan kepadanya, tapi mungkin karma berlaku buatku yang selalu bahagia diatas penderitaan gadis-gadis tersebut, karena sebuah pernyataan dari bibir Seijuurou membuat aku dan mungkin semua perempuan patah hati. Ya, sepupu-ku itu menyatakan kalo Orientasinya menyimpang, atau bisa kita bilang dia tidak tertarik dengan mahluk berupa keturunan hawa yang memiliki dua gundukan sempurna yang bisa menghasilkan susu melebihi kualitas susu sapi, dan memiliki tempat untuk menghasilkan keturunan dengan lubang pembuahan yang sempurna!

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya nyaris pingsan, sebelum mereka berlapang dada menerima orientasi putra mereka. yang tidak pernah diketahui dunia, pernyataan itu mengubahku.

Aku menyalahkan semua novel roman picisan yang selalu menggambarkan sosok sempurna seperti sepupuku, dingin, tampak cuek tapi sebenarnya cukup peduli dengan sekitar, kaya dan tampan. Mereka mungkin lupa menambahkan, didunia nyata pria seperti ini mungkin mereka adalah Gay

Jadi begitulah masa cinta monyet-ku berakhir, karena pengaruh novel teenlit. Ingatkan aku jika aku memiliki anak perempuan nanti, jangan biarkan aku memberikannya novel romance, lebih baik aku memberikannya bacaan Ensiklopedia dan Sejarah dunia, toh jika nanti putri-ku jatuh cinta dengan Julius Caesar maupun King Arthur, setidaknya dia tahu cintanya ada di masa lalu dan tak bisa dia raih sama sekali sejak awal.

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story:: Sagi Akabara a.k.a Sagitarius Red**

**Genre:: Romance, Family**

**Rated:: T **

**Attention:: **

**cerita ini tidak berhubungan langsung dengan cerita BGL ,ini hanya merupakan side story dari OC buatan saya ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Game tambahan (Yukiko side story)**

Sejak sebulan dari pernyataan Seijuurou-kun aku mulai menata hati, bukan – aku bukan gadis yang gagal move on, pria didunia ini bukan Cuma satu tapi yang homo juga bukan cuma satu kan? Sekarang ini aku sedang belajar mengenal cirri-ciri pria homo, biar aku gak salah jatuh cinta… kalo patah hati karena kalah saing sama perempuan lain sih gak masalah, yang masalah kalah saing sama pria :')

Aku sedang membaca sebuah novel percintaan, eh? Kalian pikir aku belum tobat baca cerita romance dan jatuh cinta sama sepupu sendiri?. Cih, hal seperti itu tidak bisa menghentikanku membaca novel percintaan, tapi lainnya sekarang aku sedikit membelokan genre cerita dan kontennya. Kini aku beralih pada novel romance boy x boy dengan rating yang bervariasi dari rating T sampai MA

Untuk pemula aku ini ekstrim? Tentu saja tidak, aku ini orang dengan pikiran terbuka dari keluarga terpandang pula, berpendidikan tinggi dan selalu menjunjung logika. Toh, factor homo itu ada penjelasan sains dan kimianya kenapa aku harus protes tentang hal itu pula

Kembali ke topic, biarpun aku sudah membaca banyak cerita percintaan pria, tetap saja aku tak mengerti perbedaannya, karena rata-rata yang menulis kisah ini kebanyakan perempuan yang suka berfansgirl ria, sebut mereka Fujoshi. 100fict boy x boy yang ku konsumsi tidak bisa menjelaskan secara terperinci bagaimana agar aku tak terjerat pria yang tak pernah menyukai manusia yang bisa memproduksi asi

Belum lagi beberapa hari lalu, calon kakak ipar-ku memergoki membaca novel yaoi, dia langsung hysteria – bukan karena dia merasa aku adalah gadis yang abnormal karena membaca cerita tersebut tapi karena dia merupakan seorang fujoshi – ternyata!

Setelah dia memergoki membaca cerita tersebut, dia berfikir dia menemukan belahan jiwa, tidak bukan belahan jiwa yang seperti itu – aku dan kakakku masih tidak ingin menambah populasi yuri didunia. Hahahahha

Dia bercerita bahwa dia memiliki OTP favorite, dan dia sibuk mem-pairingkan hampir seluruh populasi laki-laki disekolah kami dan aku langsung sweatdrop saat itu juga – wanita ini berbahaya! Batinku ngelangsa

Kenapa aku ngelangsa, siapa yang tidak! Jika dia diberkahi kemampuan mengingat yang sangat kuat dan langsung tercantum diotak dalam satu kali ucap… aku mengingat semua pairing yang dia sebut dan setiap aku disekolah, pikiranku hanya terngiang suara kakakku itu _'eh, menurut-ku si A itu cocok sekali ya menjadi ukenya si B. Chemistry-nya itu loh!'_ _atau 'menurutku si F itu ultimate uke, kira-kira antara D,E dan G siapa yang paling oke untuk jadi seme-nya?'_ _dan 'wah, si Daiki itu Ultimate Seme ya, sepertinya Yuki-chan'_

Hello, Daiki adalah ultimate seme! Demi apa… Nee-sama ku ini udah akut banget, bahkan teman masa kecilnya pun di hubungi dalam duni yaoi… tolong aku Jashin-sama!

Daiki yang itu, yang suka baca majalah porno, yang suka dada wanita dengan ukuran melon dan semangka, yang selalu bertampang malas dan mata mengantuk yang akan melotot kalo ada model majalah playboy lewat didepannya – jangan bercanda, walaupun memang dia itu berpotensi menjadi ultimate seme tapi orientasinya itu tetap nyata terbukti straight dengan sertifikat terbukti,bung!

Kacaunya, untuk pertama kalinya keyakinanku terbantah, saat laki-laki cantik dengan rambut pirang dan suara melengking seperti burung kejepit hadir sebagai murid baru di SMA dan kelas-ku, laki-laki itu sukses memaparkan fenomena yang lebih hebat dari fenomena big bang menurutku –perubahan orientasi seksual

Daiki yang kuyakini sebagai laki-laki mesum tingkat kuadrat penggila Melon ekstra lemon, kini sukses menjadi penyuka pisang penyet! – katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa itu reaksi jatuh cinta dan orientasi manusia - bukankah para ilmuwan sudah menjelaskannya dengan penuh logika? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah benar-benar mengerti dan memahami. kalimat para pujangga mungkin bisa dianggap sebuah pengungkapan realita dari reaksi cinta semua insan manusia

Kalian tahu, mungkin percintaan pria dengan pria merupakan hal menarik yang tak terduga, aku suka dimana Daiki dan Ryouta masih tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan padahal dizaman ini hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi… itu – manis

Lupakan sejenak dengan cinta kucing-kucing mereka, ini adalah dimana titik tak terduga muncul, hal yang tak pernah kusuka dan benar-benar membuatkku murka tapi juga tak berkutik. Tembok yang besar dalam suatu hubungan – ah, ini bukan tembok besar biasa jika itu mencantum nama keluarga Aka, keluarga ku dan bisa kita spesifikan keluarga sepupuku –Akashi-

Setelah kedua orang tua sepupuku menerima dengan lapang dada orientasi sang putera ternyata mereka tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut begitu saja, jika putera mereka tidak bisa menikah dengan salah seorang putri orang terpandang, maka jodohkanlah dia dengan pemuda terpandang. Ah, jalan keluar yang bagus sebenarnya… jika, pemuda tersebut bukan uke favorite dari pairing kesayangan dan favorite calon kakak iparku, yang langsung meraung menangis saat mendapatkan berita tersebut

Aku akhirnya melakukan intograsi terang-terangan ke Seijuurou, aku tidak tega dengan Satsuki Nee-sama yang benar-benar kehilangan OTP-nya jadi dengan modal nekat aku mengintrogasi Seijuurou-kun, jawaban Seijuurou-kun akan menjadi keputusan final langkah yang akan kubuat. Jika jawaban Seijuurou-kun dia menyukai Ryouta dan bukan karena nama keluarga Akashi, maka aku akan mengkhianati Kakak sepupu-ku - toh, keluarga Akashi pasti akan menjaga hal yang dicintai dengan baik

Sayang nasib baik berpihak pada Satsuki nee-sama, jawaban dari Seijuurou-kun mengecewakanku. sebagai gadis yang pernah terjebak dalam romansa novel picisan dan mengalami cinta monyet pada sepupu yang tragisnya tidak peduli dengan cinta selama tunangannya memenuhi orientasinya – aku kecewa

Aku Akari Yukiko, akan membuktikan pada Akashi Seijuurou bahwa cinta itu bisa menjeratnya dalam satu kali pandangan, dan itu tak melibatkan orientasi seksual semata! Tapi bagaimana?

"_ano…"_ sebuah suara dengan intonasi datar tampak memanggilku

.

.

.

.

**Akari Yukiko side story end!**

**Kya! Aku nulis apa ini, nulis apa…. XD**

**Ada yang ngeh gak sama cerita diatas, jujur aku bingung aku nulis apa sebenarnya wkakakakakakak**

**Eh, sebenarnya cerita diatas ada beberapa kesimpulan**

**1\. Yukiko itu pernah suka sama Akashi krn terhanyut cerita picisan**

**2\. Yukiko jadi Fujoshi karena Momoi Satsuki, yang bikin dunia disekitar Yukiko terlihat seperti Yaoi land**

**3\. Yukiko itu heroine dalam cerita ini sebenarnya **** \- tapi, dia bukan pemeran utama anggaplah dia itu hanya seorang dalang XD**

**4\. Sejak awal juga readers pada tau kalo AoKi itu biar jarang terlihat tetap aja peran mereka cukup besar dalam semua kekacauan kisah ini .lol**

**5\. Walaupun target kisah ini AoKi tetap aja pemeran utamanya AkaKuro hehehehehhhe**

**6\. Sampai jumpa lagi – cium jauh para readers XD**


	9. Chapter 8

Romanight City, kini para kiseki sudah sampai kekota tersebut. tampaknya berita akan adanya pertarungan antara Guild telah tersebar luas disini. Dapat dilihat dari gambar poster dan layar yang menampilkan sosok kedua Guild yang akan bertarung yaitu, Kiseki dan Seirin

"hwah, aku tak menyangka akan seheboh ini ssu" ujar Ryouta ditengah keramaian yang mengitari mereka. tampak beberapa penduduk local yaitu para _NPC_ dan juga para Petualang yaitu Players berkumpul dengan rasa antusias yang tinggi

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya merasa perutnya melilit tegang, siapa kira semua keramaian dan kehebohan di kota ini karena dirinya. Dia merasa seperti Putri yang sedang dilelang. Ah, ingin pingsan rasanya

Daiki mendekat keadiknya dan berbisik pelan "wow, lihat siapa yang menjadi Putri dalam sejarah sekarang"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: **

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story:: Sagi Akabara a.k.a Sagitarius Red**

**Genre:: Yaoi/ BL, Drama, Romance, Fantasy, gender bender**

**Rated:: T**

**Pair:: AkaKuro, **

**Warning:: Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi, jadi jika anda bukan seorang Fujo dan Fudan saya harap jangan membacanya, saya tidak menerima flame mengenai 'keyaoian' cerita ini. Dan saya selalu cinta AkaKuro**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Game Delapan (Aomine Tetsuya)**

**.**

**.**

Kiseki dan Seirin saling berhadap-hadapan didalam arena replica colosseum roma dimasa jayanya, disekeliling mereka tepatnya bangku penonton sudah dipenuhi penonton yang mengisi separuh tempat. Sedangkan Tetsuya a.k.a Tsheyka yang menjadi bahan perebutan duduk diatas altar yang tampak seperti balkon yang dapat melihat keseluruhan colosseum, terlihat seperti Dewi yang berdoa kepada matahari

Beberapa laki-laki dibangku penonton yang terpesona akan kecantikan Tsheyka, berteriak menggoda dan memuji gadis tersebut membuat telinga milik Seijuurou menjadi panas dan ingin menggeram marah mematenkan bahwa gadis dialtar tersebut adalah miliknya seorang, tapi apalah daya dia juga tak punya hak untuk berkata, sedangkan orang yang punya hak itu justru bersiul-siul cuek sambil tersenyum-senyum autis

Ryouta yang sudah tidak heran dengan tingkah Daiki hanya terkikik geli melihat raut frustasi dari Seijuurou yang tampak ingin mencekik ataupun menghukum mati Daiki. Ah, cinta… batin pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut

"jadi begini peraturannya" ujar Gadis dari tim Seirin yang lebih dikenal sebagai Aida Riko " masing-masing team akan menunjuk 3orang yang akan bertarung diarena untuk melakukan battle one on one… siapa team yang menang sebanyak dua kali, dia Pemenangnya dan yang kalah harus menerima kekalahan dengan terbuka"

"hn, aku tak akan kalah, gadis itu berharga bagiku" kata Daiki ke Taiga

"heh, akupun begitu… aku sangat menginginkan _gadis_ itu" ucap Taiga sambil mendelik menatap Tsheyka, tidak turunkan viewnya sedikit dan hadap kiri – menatap Yurika a.k.a Yukiko

Seijuurou ingin rasanya mengadu kedua kepala merah-biru tersebut, ingin sekali dia ikut mengatakan kalimat seperti itu untuk Tsheyka. Dengan angkuh Seijuurou memutar badannya menjauhi arena membiarkan Daiki menjadi pertarung pertama menghadapi salah seorang anggota Seirin

Daiki kini sudah face to face dengan lawannya, Kiyoshi teppei.

"heh, kau tak ingin maju dan bertarung denganku Taiga" ujar Daiki dari arena

"cih, Pahlawan selalu muncul terakhir" ujar Taiga dengan percaya diri

"hn, terserah kau sajalah…" kata Daiki yang kini mengayunkan kedua pedang dengan mata pisau berwarna hitam dikedua tangannya

Teppei tersenyum dibalik tameng yang menutupi setengah badannya dengan Pedang ditangan kanannya "nee… lawanmu itu aku, jangan focus pada hal lain"

"hn. aku tidak perlu terlalu serius melawanmu karena_, the only one who can beat me is mine_" ujar Daiki sambil menyeringai angkuh

Suara lonceng tanda pertandingan dimulai pun menggema diseluruh Romanight, Daiki langsung menyerang terlebih dahulu mengayunkan pedang ditangan kanannya kebahu kanan Teppei yang ditepis oleh tameng

Melangkah mundur sebelum kembali menyerang dengan agresif, Teppei yang terbatasi gerakannya oleh tameng hampir tersudut sebelum dia melihat celah untuk menyerang Daiki. Diarahkan pedangnya kepinggang Daiki sebelum pemuda itu sadar dan menghindar dengan cepat

Menyeringai puas, Daiki merundukan sedikit badannya dan melukai kaki musuhnya membuat Teppei hilang keseimbangan. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan gerakan cepat Daiki memutar badannya hingga kini berada dibelakang Teppei dan meletakan kedua pedangnya didepan leher Teppei membentuk huruf 'X' membuat Teppei tertegun karena jarak kedua pedang itu sangat tipis dengan tenggorokannya .

Suara lonceng berkahirnya pertandingan berdentang. Daiki menyeringai puas dan menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Teppei, lalu mengayunkannya sebelum memasukan pedang tersebut kedalam sarungnya yang berada dikiri-kanan pinggulnya

.

.

.

Pertandingan kedua dimulai, orang kedua dari Guild Seirin sudah maju dan berdiri diarena – Izuki Shun tampak tersenyum charming membuat para Perempuan dibangku penonton berteriak histeris

Mendecih kesal Kazunari tanpa diberi aba-aba maju kedalam arena "lawanmu adalah aku, dasar laki-laki cantik"

Shun menatap datar Kazunari "lihat siapa yang berbicara" ujar Shun datar

"cih, aku ini tamp-" kata-kata Kazunari dipotong

"kau itu uke" kata Shun tajam, tepat kesasaran

"memangnya kau tidak! Dasar baka Aniki!" teriak Kazunari

"aku ini semenya" pongah Shun lalu mengkiss jauh kearah seorang pria berwajah dingin bermuka oriental yang ada dibangku penonton yang langsung mendelik tajam

Dengan perasaan tertusuk dan merasa kalah dari sang kakak, Kazunari berjalan keluar arena dengan pundung berniat mengadu ketidak adilan pada sang kekasih "Hiks, Shin-chan…. Ini tidak adil! Padahal kami kaka-k da-n ad-ik ta-tapi ken-apa dia bisa ja-di se-me!"

Suara bell berakhirnya pertandingan terdengar. Membuat langkah Kazunari terhenti. _'heh, kami-kan belum bertarung?'_ batin Kazunari

Ternyata jika keluar arena saat bell pertandingan dimulai sudah berbunyi dinyatakan kalah, dan Kazunari hanya terpaku karena kebodohannya dan Shintarou membuang muka sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tak melorot

"baka!" kata pria bersurai jade tersebut

Shun yang masih berdiri diarena tertawa puas melihat kebodohan sang adik yang termakan ucapannya begitu saja, sebelum perasaan merinding merebak disekujur tubuhnya karena merasakan tatapan tajam tak berperi dari arah bangku penonton

'_ah, habislah aku…'_ batin Shun sambil menyentuh bokongnya dan melangsa miris pasti dia akan dihukum habis-habisan oleh sang kekasih – Yoshitaka – karena mengumumkan seolah-olah sang dominan adalah uke dalam hubungan mereka. ck, ternyata Izuki Shun itu **uke** juga toh…. – dasar pembohong! Lihat saja sang Dominana sedang memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk mu nanti malam…

.

.

.

Petandingan ketiga dimulai, tampak kedua pria dengan surai merah dengan tinggi yang berbeda berhadap-hadapan, satu memasang senyum culas dan yang satu lagi memasang ekspresi dingin dan datar. Baru ingin Taiga mengucapkan sebuah kata niatnya langsung diurungkan saat melihat tatapan dari hetercome didepannya begitu dingin dan mencekam penuh aura membunuh yang pekat, membuat Taiga menyesal tidak melawa Daiki dipertandingan awal – mungkin kini mereka sudah menang jika itu terjadi?

Taiga memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya memasang kuda-kuda menyerang tapi lawan didepannya bahkan tidak memegang senjata apapun hanya memasukan tangannya dengan santai kedalam kantong celana

Kesal dengan sikap dingin dan sok keren dari mahluk kurang tinggi didepannya Taiga maju menyerang, tapi serangannya tidak kena karena Seijuurou meloncat keatas dan menendang punggung Taiga hingga jatuh tengkurap

Seijuurou menekan Taiga dengan kaki kirinya tidak membiarkan pemuda bersurai garnet tersebut berkutik sekalipun

"mahluk rendahan memang pantas berada dibawah" ujar Seijuurou dingin, membuat Taiga yang dibawahnya mengerang kesal dan sakit – sial, dia direndahkan oleh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya

Beruasaha berontak tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berkutik, padahal Taiga yakin dia hanya ditindih satu kaki pemuda bermata belang tersebut, apa pemuda diatasnya ini monster! – dan sial, kenapa penulis fict ini menggunakan kata bawah dan atas membuatnya terlihat seperti uke saja. Dan _hell no!_ dia tidak sudi menjadi uke pemuda kurang tinggi bermata belang dan keturunan Raja Iblis #oke kembali focus…

Suara bell berakhirnya pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Ternyata ketidak berdayaan Taiga dinilai sebagai kekalahan dan dengan ini Taiga harus patah hati karena gagal membawa _'peri-nya'_ bersama dirinya dan Kiseki yang berbangga hati karena berhasil mempertahankan anggotanya, walaupun mereka _sweatdrop_ dengan pertandingan diakhir yang tidak terlihat seimbang – _Kapten mereka itu memang Iblis atau monster?_

_._

_._

_._

Tetsuya turun dari altar dengan melangkah pelan mendekati teamnya dan juga Seirin, menatap datar Taiga yang menatapnya dengan sendu dan tersenyum sedih. Ada rasa kasihan melihat ekspresi sang sepupu dan rasa tak enak hati yang mencekam

"Sayang sekali Kuroko, sesuai perjanjian kelompokku kalah dan kau tetap bersama mereka" ucap Taiga "tapi izinkan aku…"

Tetsuya menunggu Taiga melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi Taiga justru mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh seseorang yang biasa duduk manis dipundak Tetsuya, dan mengelus surai mahluk mungil tersebut

Tetsuya merasakan tubuh sang peri menegang, dan tangan mungil itu mencengkram pundak Tetsuya walau tak menimbulkan efek sakit sama sekali

"mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai thumbelina ini" ucapan yang diucapkan Taiga itu sukses membuat semua Kiseki menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan _'Are you crazy? She is NPC and you feel in love with her! What's wrong with earth…'_

Yukiko sendiri mendadak pikirannya blank, pemuda itu menyatakan suka padanya yang sedang berwujud _NPC! Oh My God!_ Apa menyukai seseorang bisa melewati batas sejauh itu?

Yukiko tersenyum berusaha menetralkan keabsurdan ini "maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya hanya bisa mencintai penyihir saya"

"tidakkah kau bisa mencintai orang selain tuan-mu" ujar Taiga tak mau menyerah walau cintanya ditolak, semua yang ada disitu mulai sweatdrop sedang Daiki sudah membekap mulutnya berusaha tidak tertawa nista melihat sepupunya ditolak oleh NPC – Bro, sama NPC aja ditolak apalagi sama orang beneran. batin Daiki nista

Yukiko mulai pucat, ampun apa ada didunia ini mahluk seperti pemuda bersurai garnet didepannya!

"maafkan saya, Tuan. Cinta dan kesetiaan saya hanya untuk tuan saya Kuroko Tsheyka" tegas Yukiko

Menatap nanar sang peri yang sudah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut penuh ketegasan yang tak dibantahkan. sadar jika cintanya sudah benar-benar ditolak, Taiga melangkah nanar dan tersenyum sendu

_Hah, peralanan cinta Kagami Taiga masih panjang tampaknya..._

.

.

.

"ini konyol ssu!" kata Ryouta " aku kira yang benar diinginkan atau disukai sepupu Aominecchi itu Kurokocchi"

"jadi kita kemarin itu salah paham gitu" kata Kazunari

"iya ssu" ujar Ryouta " dan tampaknya Aominecchi tahu tapi diam saja"

Semua pandangan menusuk menatap Taiga yang sedang menguap, dan langsung kicep ditatap seperti itu terutama tatapan Kaptennya – gak kuat!

"eh, ta-tapi intinya-kan kalo Seirin menang tetap saja Tsheyka ikut Seirin tidak mungkin peri itu berpisah dari Penyihirnyakan!" bela Daiki dan diamini semua teman teamnya

"eh, ngomong-ngomong minggu depan kediaman Akashi mengadakan pesta ya?" tanya Kazunari

"oh iya ssu" kata Ryouta lemas, membayangkan dia harus menjadi pendamping Seijuurou diacara tersebut – kewajiban sebagai tunangan

"pesta? Pesta apa?" tanya Tetsuya

"Pesta Keluarga besar Akashi, dan seluruh rekan bisnis" kata Kazunari "lalu Kuroko-chan sendiri akan datang sebagai pendamping Aomine-kun kah?"

"ah, eto…" Tetsuya melemparkan tatapan bingung ke Daiki – apakah dia juga harus berakting didunia nyata sekarang?! "aku tidak tahu" jawab Tetsuya jujur

Merasa sudah cukup mengistirahatkan tubuhnya para Kiseki kembali melanjutkan perjalanan Mereka, setelah berhasil mendapatkan Permata pertama saat berhasil mengalahkan Kurama, kini tersisa enam Permata lagi dan tampaknya sudah banyak Guild lain yang mendapatkan Permata juga. Iya, arena Pertarungan untuk merebut Mahkota tertinggi kini sudah menghitung mulai menghitung mundur

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Real World:: Kediaman Aomine**

**.**

Mendadak, ini semua mendadak bagi Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang mengatakan jika Pesta ini wajib semua datang dan ini perintah tak dapat dibantah! Langsung dari Ayah tercinta yang tidak ingin melewati acara dari rekan bisnisnya demi menjaga hubungan baik

Tetsuya sendiri lebih suka berdiam diri dirumah karena dia tak suka keramaian, dan lagipula jika Seijuurou tahu dan menyadari kalo dia adalah Tsheyka bagaimana?! Yang Tetsuya tahu Kaptennya itu tidak suka dibohongi – membayangi jika dia dikuliti karena ketahuan membohongi Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya merinding disko

Tetsuya menatap tajam kakak-nya yang santai-santai saja, tidak bisa melihat kalo adiknya sudah ketakutan dengan nasibnya yang tinggal menghitung jam. Dia malah sibukbertelphone mesra dengan tunangan orang lain! Cih, sial… kenapa dia yang harus pusing dengan ini semua sih? Lebih baik dia pasrah saja. Hahahahhha – tawa miris

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, diwaktu yang sama tampak seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet sedang duduk terdiam dibelakang kemudi mobil terbang mewah miliknya, selang beberapa menit masuk seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu pucat memiliki mata berwarna danburite dibangku sebelahnya

"jadi apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan, sejujurnya Akashi-san" jawab pemuda itu "tapi, saya tak tahu maksud dibalik Akari-san melakukan ini semua"

"hn, tunjukan data itu padaku Chihiro" lalu pemuda yang bernama Chihiro itu memberikan data yang berhasil dia ambil dengan meng-hack Komputer milik Akari Corp tersebut walau cukup sulit dan nyaris terdeteksi

Seijuurou menekan tombol disamping benda yang berbentuk silinder kecil berdiameter 1cm tersebut, memunculkan layar hologram dengan tulisan berejer rapi

* * *

**Player Name:: Kuroko Tsheyka**

**(Player) Sex :: W**

**Real Name:: Aomine Tetsuya**

**Sex :: M**

**Age:: 15****th**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seijuurou berhenti membaca, informasi diatas sudah cukup baginya untuk menebak permainan yang sedang dimainkan oleh sepupunya – Yukiko

Seijuurou menggeser layar hologram tersebut lalu menampilkan foto seorang Pemuda yang sangat manis bersurai icy blue dan bermata Aquamarine sedang tersenyum tipis

Dielusnya gambar mahluk terindah yang pernah dilihatnya dan menyeringai "check mate"

Ditempat lain tampak Yukiko yang sedang iseng melakukan pemeriksaan pada Database The Highest Crown dan mendapati jejak pergerakan aneh 3hari sebelumnya berturut-turut dan jejak itu berakhir pada sebuah data seorang pemain **'Aomine Tetsuya'**

"kuso, Game Over!" maki Yukiko lalu tertawa "hahahahha… besok apa yang terjadi ya?"

Yukiko meraih Handponenya dan menekan sebuah pesan singkat kepada tiga orang

**Seijuurou-kun, sudah tahu semuanya. Lebih baik kita siapkan mental… dan jangan biarkan 'ratu' tahu jika 'raja' sudah menangkapnya. Ini akan menarik**

**-Akari Yukiko-**

Setelah mengetik pesan tersebut Yukiko tersenyum tipis, setengah menyeringai

.

.

.

* * *

Aura didalam ballroom yang masih sepi tersebut tampak mencekam, hanya terlihat dua orang remaja berbeda gender sedang saling menatap, menilai orang dihadapannya. Sang gadis bersurai putih-silver tersenyum tipis layaknya kucing dan matanya tak dapat terbaca, sedang pemuda didepannya bersurai scarlet tampak tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun bahkan matanya yang berwarna crimson tersebut tampak dingin

"hah, Seijuurou-kun. Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, sepupu?" kata Yukiko membuka pembicaraan

"hentikan berbasa-basi Yukiko" datar. Seijuurou berkata datar

"hn, kalo begitu tampaknya aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apakan?" senyum culas dan arogan khas Aka bertengker indah diwajah cantik tersebut

"kau melakukan sejauh ini, agar aku membatalkan perjodohanku dengan tanganku sendiri" Seijuurou kali ini menatap tajam sang sepupu

"tentu, tapi tak pernah kusangka jika seorang Akashi benar-benar tertangkap jaring laba-laba" Yukiko mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada Innocent tapi ekspresinya tampak angkuh

"kau benar-benar berharap aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku, hah?" kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum sinis

"jangan sampai kau menyesal Seijuurou-kun" ucap Yukiko "asal kau tahu, memang aku melakukan ini demi kakak ipar-ku yang ingin menyatukan sahabatnya dengan orang yang dicintainya tapi hanya itu tujuanku. Cukup kau yang jatuh cinta dan melepaskan Ryouta tapi aku tak pernah melakukan hal sebaliknya kepada Tetsuya"

"apa maksudmu?" kini Seijuurou menatap tajam Yukiko

"ara~ Sei… Sei… Sei…" ucap Yukiko " jika aku menghadirkan sosok Tsheyka yang bergender Perempuan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta walaupun kau _Gay_ dan semua orang tahu itu, dan karena Tetsuya merupakan perempuan didalam Game ini dan dia tahu kau _'Gay'_ ,jadi dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia ada disitu untuk membuatmu jatuh terhadap segala pesona miliknya"

Seijuurou terdiam ekspresinya mengeras

"iya, dia benar-benar umpan mentah Seijuurou-kun" kata Yukiko kembali "dia tidak terlibat, dia ada disitu atas dasar kebaikan dan persahabatan, bagaimana seseorang yang memegang teguh dan begitu polos dan naïf berani untuk mencoba jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah terikat dengan orang lain"

Ekspresi Seijuurou tidak dapat terbaca, Yukiko kembali berbicara "jadi Seijuurou-kun bagaimana? Bukankah kau jauh dilubuk hatimu sangat menginginkan 'Tsheyka' dan sejujurnya tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang menghalangi kecuali pertunanganmu dan kenyataan bahwa Tsheyka atau Tetsuya tidak menicintaimu atau berusaha mencoba jatuh cinta padamu"

"Kau menang kali ini Yukiko, tapi ingat aku akan membalasmu nanti" ucap Seijuurou

"cih, Harusnya kau bersyukur! Aku mempertemukanmu dan membuatmu merasakan cinta…" gerutu Yukiko

Seijuurou berbalik dan tersenyum tipis, ah… sepupunya yang nyentrik ini memang jalan pikirannya itu tidak ada yang bisa mengerti

"hei, Seijuurou-kun ingat ya… setelah acara ini kau akan berbicara secara pribadi kepada keluarga Aka dan Kise tentang niatmu mebatalkan perjodohan tersebut"

Seijuurou hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya

"dan selamat berjuang meraih cinta Tetsuya ya!" teriak Yukiko "aku dengar dia itu staright loh!"

'_Tunggu? Apa! Yukiko bilang apa?! Sial'_ batin Seijuurou ngelangsa

yah, memang Tetsuya itu staraight tapi dia seperti kakaknya langsung belok pas ketemu seseorang yang bisa memperangkap hatinya dalam penjara hati, lagipula masa Seijuurou tidak belajar sesuatu sih? Dia aja yang 'Gay' bisa suka sama Tsheyka yang perempuan. Yah, walau wujud aslinya pemuda sih – batin Yukiko sambil geleng-gelang kepala, ternyata sepupunya masih ada sisi polosnya juga… siapa yang pernah tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ryouta berdiri berdampingan dengan Seijuurou, sebenarnya dia merasa tidak nyaman dan takut saat mendapat sms dari Yukiko, tapi tampaknya pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tidak bereaksi atau menodongkan guntingnya pada Ryouta, mungkin Yukiko sudah melakukan sesuatu hal untuk meng-handle situasi.. yang Ryouta ingin tahu, apa yang akan berubah setelah ini?

Satsuki tampak memutar-mutar gelas kristalnya, dia tahu calon adik iparnya itu sudah mengubah strategi, gadis ini tidak suka melakukan segala hal setengah-setengah. Jika masalah AoKi sudah berakhir itu masih belum _end_, masih setengah perjalanan menurutnya dan mendapat sms yang mengkhawatirkan kemarin dan melihat situasi sekarang dari sisi Seijuurou netral saja, Satsuki tahu permainan kedua sudah dimulai

Shintarou dan Kazunari juga Atsushi dan Tatsuya tampak berjalan mendekati Seijuurou, Kise, Satsuki dan Yukiko

"Domo" ucap Tatsuya dan Kazunari dan dibalas senyuman ramah Satsuki dan Ryouta

"Ah, Akari-chan" ujar Kazunari "mou, Akari-chan kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain dengan kami?"

Yukiko hanya menyungging senyum misterius dan menatap keatas tangga, tempat para Tamu undangan masuk saat Ketua Pelayan Keluarga Akashi meyebutkan sebuah marga

"Keluarga Aomine" ucapan Ketua pelayan keluarga Akashi tersebut membuat perhatian Seijuurou, Satsuki, Shintarou, Kazunari, Atsushi, Tatsuya ikut menatap keatas

Seorang Pria berkulit putih bersurai navy menggandeng tangan seorang wanita berkulit tan dan bersurai icy blue, dan wanita tersebut memegang tangan gadis kecil berkulit putih salju dan berambut navy. dibelakang mereka tampak pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut navy yang familiar, dan disampingnya seorang pemuda berkulit putih salju dan bersurai icy blue, mereka semua menggunakan topeng setengah wajah berwarna putih

"heh, adik Aomine-kun kedua-duanya berkulit putih" ujar Kazunari

"hehehehehe, iya ssu" ucap Ryouta "Aomine berkulit tan seperti ibunya, tapi lebih gosong"

Lalu Ryouta dan Kazunari cekikikan

"tapi, adik Aomine yang cowok terlihat familiar" ucap Tatsuya, dan Shintarou juga Kazunari menatap sosok itu dengan seksama tapi sayang yang mereka lihat hanya surai rambutnya saja

Keluarga Aomine telah sampai dilantai dasar, Daiki memisahkan diri dari keluarganya dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya, tampaknya Tetsuya tidak berniat untuk mengikuti sang kakak sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Tetsuya-kun" teriak Yukiko diantara teman-temannya

Tetsuya dengan ragu-ragu memutar badannya dan menatap Yukiko disebrang sana, dan melihat Yukiko membuat gesture tangan memanggilnya, dengan gugup dan ragu-ragu Tetsuya menyusul kakaknya yang sudah berbaur dengan teman-temannya

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana ditaman belakang kediaman Akashi terasa canggung, sepuluh orang disana tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah mengetahui salah seorang gadis di team mereka ternyata seorang pemuda yang merangkap sebagai adik Daiki, yang pernah mempatenkan bahwa gadis tersebut tunangannya untuk melindungi '_perempuan_' yang merupakan adik laki-lakinya

Hampir semua mata disana mencuri-curi pandang menilai. pemuda didepan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosoknya yang mereka kenal sebagai perempuan, begitu manis dan mungil. Rambut icy bluenya yang pendek tampak lembut dan halus, wajahnya walau tertutup sebagian dengan topeng tak urung menyembunyikan pesona indah paras tersebut, kulitnya yang sewarna salju tampak indah laksana persolen mahal, pantas jika kakak pemuda tersebut – Daiki – tampak begitu protektif. Mereka semua mengamini tindakan Daiki, siapa yang ingin melepaskan adik semanis itu untuk dilihat dan disentuh oleh tangan-tangan kurang ajar?

Berbicara tangan kurang ajar, kini tiba-tiba Yukiko merangkul tangan Tetsuya dengan mesra, entah bermaksud apa, mungkin melakukan 'tes', gadis itukan merupakan perempuan gila setelah Aida Riko dari team seirin .fuh.

Tetsuya tampak cuek saja, toh selama ini gadis itu sering duduk dipundaknya jadi apa bedanya jika sekarang merangkul. Tidak sadar jika seseorang bersurai scarlet memicingkan matanya, kesal – ingin menarik tangan sepupunya yang seenaknya merangkul pemuda yang sudah dipatenkan sebagai miliknya, didalam hati. Tapi toh sekarang hanya masih bisa diam tak berdaya walau segala hambatan tidak ada…

Akan tampak lucu sekali jika dia menunjukan kecemburuannya disini sekarang, bukankah seorang Akashi bisa bersabar?

Tiba-tiba pintu kaca berdaun dua dibelakang mereka terbuka, menunjukan mahluk mungil bersurai navy dengan mata aquamarine yang berkaca-kaca, memecah suasana Akcward disitu

"hiks, Nii-tan…" ujar suara lirih dari bibir mungil mahluk terlucu yang membuat semua disana ingin memeluk gemas maupun nosebleed ditempat

Dengan langkah cepat, Daiki menggendong adiknya dan berjalan kembali menuju teman-temannya yang tampak menahan diri untuk melakukan tindakan asusila pada bocah perempuan tersebut

"Kya, Siapa dia ssu?!" teriak Ryouta yang langsung mencubit gemas Tsheyka kecil

"i-ittai…" pekik Tsheyka yang kembali meraung "hwah… Nii-chan"

Kali ini tangan mungil Tsheyka meraih-raih kakaknya yang bersurai icy blue yang langsung menggendongnya erat setelah rangkulan dari sang surai navy lepas

"hwoh, jika Tetsuya-kun sekarang berwujud sebagai perempuan dan masih menjadi 'tunangan' Daiki. Aku percaya jika sibungsu Aomine tersebut adalah anak kalian" celetuk Yukiko, yang membuat Daiki dan Tetsuya bergidik membayangkan jika mereka _'incest'_, dan membuat dua hati mahluk bersurai scarlet dan pirang tertohok dalam – ah, Yukiko kau tidak sadar ucapanmu itu seperti pedang bermata dua?

Tidak, Yukiko sadar. dan dia sedang cekikikan dalam hati sekarang melihat raut dua orang tersebut, tanpa memperhatikan jika Daiki mengeluarkan aura hitam, karena melihat Yukiko sengaja membuat sang pujaan hatinya cemburu dan murung tiba-tiba. Hah, Daiki bukan tipe yang senang melihat reaksi cemburu dari wajah kekasihnya, dia lebih suka melihat orang-orang cemburu kepada kekasihnya karena begitu dicintainya…

Berusaha menetralkan keadaan Tetsuya berceletuk menanyakan penyebab kenapa Adik tersayang, terimut dan tercintanya menangis

"Nee, Tsheyka. Kenapa menangis?"

Yup, dalam sekejap suasana kembali normal dan focus kepada bocah berambut ikal navy tersebut. Bukan karena penasaran akan jawaban bocah tersebut tapi namanya –jadi Tsheyka itu benar-benar _real_ ada ya? Hoh, mungkin akan terlihat seperti Tsheyka dewasa setelah memasuki masa purbetasnya. Wajah manis dan imut bocah tersebut tetap memperlihatkan kecantikan yang akan membuat semua laki-laki straight berlutut, maupun para Buchi untuk memilikinya. _glek!_ tampaknya para GoM bersedia berdiri dibarisan depan untuk melindungi gadis kecil tersebut dimasa depan – Lihat begitu cepatnya sang navy mungil memanah hati mereka semua

"hiks, ada Ogila pedo…" kata Tsheyka kecil sambil mempoutkan pipinya dengan lucu, satu orang bersurai pirang disitu tumbang

"Ogila pedo? Orang gila pedofil?" celetuk Kazunari

"iie…"Tsheyka menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "Ogila Pedo!" Tsheyka menunjuk-nunjuk daun pintu dengan raut kesal yang menggemaskan. Satu orang kembali tumbang, kali ini kekasih dari Shintarou tersebut tumbang, sedang Shintarou sendiri sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan saputangan

"ehehm, maksudnya. Ogiwara Pedofil" ujar Daiki, sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya, melemaskan tangan

"hentikan, Aniki." Kata Tetsuya yang mengenal gerakan dari sang navy, pasti kakaknya itu kepingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya – Oiwara- yang sudah membuat sang adik tercinta menangis – dasar protektif!

Mendecih kesal karena niat mulianya dilarang, Daiki duduk disalah satu bangku disana bersebelahan dengan sang scarlet yang hanya menonton ditempat, lebih tepatnya melihat gerak-gerik sang icy blue yang begitu telaten menenangkan adiknya

Setelah merasa hatinya ringan karena puas bermanja-manja pada sang kakak, Tsheyka meminta diturunkan

"Nii-chan, turun"

Menunduk salam, Tsheyka mungil berujar

"Maap, tela'h menjanju…"

"heh, Tsheykacchi mau kemana?" tanya Ryouta yang tak rela melepaskan mahluk seperti boneka persolen didepannya

"mau, mencali Ogila nii-tan" Tsheyka tersenyum manis

"heh?! Tapi – tapi katanya Ogila itu pedo ssu"

"iya, tapi nanti Ogila nii-tan cedih, Tcheyka tingjal" ucap Tsheyka polos

Setelah berpamitan, Tsheyka melangkah masuk kembali kedalam kediaman Akashi, dengan Ryouta yang meratap OOC -.-

.

.

.

.

* * *

Merasa cuaca diluar ruangan mulai dingin mereka semua memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, dibarisan belakang tampak Daiki dan Ryouta mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bergandengan tangan tanpa disadari teman-temannya

Dengan inesiatif yang sedikit bermodal berani dan nekat, Daiki mengajak Ryouta untuk berpisah dengan teman-temannya lalu pergi menaiki tangga mencari tempat untuk berdua

Tetsuya memutar badannya untuk melihat kakaknya tapi nihil, menghentikan langkahnya dia menelusuri sekitar mencari sosok tan yang tak mungkin tak terlihat itu kecuali ditempat gelap

Melihat Tetsuya, berhenti ketujuh orang disanapun ikut terhenti

"ada apa, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Satsuki melihat sang icy blue tampak mencari-cari sesuatu

"hn, aku tidak melihat Aniki, tidakkah dia tadi ikut masuk bersama kita?" ujar Tetsuya dengan cemas pasalnya sekarang dia juga menyadari si surai pirang juga ikut menghilang

"ah, mungkin dia tersamarkan ditempat gelap sekitar sini…" ujar Satsuki

"iie, Aniki memang gelap, tapi dia gak sesempurna itu menyatu dengan kegelapan. Pasalnya Aniki pasti lebih gelap" ucap Tetsuya datar dan innocent, tidak sadar ketujuh orang disitu _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasannya yang mengulang 3kali kata 'gelap' terlalu menegaskan sekali.

"hn, aku juga tidak melihat Ryouta" ucap Seijuurou, membuat Tetsuya langsung menggigit bibirnya

"kalian kembalilah duluan, aku dan Tetsuya akan mencari Daiki dan Ryouta. Mungkin mereka menyelinap kedapur" ucap Seijuurou

Yukiko, Satsuki, Shintarou, Kazunari, Atsushi dan Tatsuya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou

"hn, kurasa Daiki dan Ryouta pergi berpacaran?" ucap Satsuki kepada Yukiko dengan nada berbisik

"sepertinya" jawab Yukiko datar

"hn, kau kenapa seperti tidak bersemangat gitu Yuki-chan?" Satsuki menatap bingung Yukiko

"tidak, aku hanya merasa rencana kedua-ku tidak akan berguna…" Yukiko menghela nafas kesal "kurasa Seijuurou akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk keuntungannya"

Yukiko meng-pout pipinya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya, Satsuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"ara-ara~, gadis itu paling benci dengan seseorang yang tak percaya cinta, tapi dia paling suka menjadikan cinta sebuah ajang permainan cupid"Satsuki menghela nafas "dasar!"

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

**A/N:: Hay, minna.. oke ini ngaret #lirik tanggal…**

**Ada yang ngerasa alurnya kacau? Entahlah… aku gak berani koreksi,,**

**Hn, Tetsuya udah ketahuan, jadi mungkin dengan ini berakhirlah cerita #plak! **

**Maksudnya… gender bendernya, karena saya mau menghayati sho-ai AkaKuro sekarang .fufufufufufufu… oke silahkan protes kalo gak setuju, Tetsuya gak jadi cewek lagi!**

**Tetsuya:: #switch!**

**Ano, maksudnya Gender bender lagi… (apa bedanya sih…. -.-)**

**Oh, ya by the way fandom sebelah rame ya? Cuma lirik fict'a Ka Nay (LOL) banyak yang protes adegan SasuSaku di canonnya… aku tahu kok Ka, rasanya :') –sakitnya tuh disini *nunjuk dada**

**aku juga SasuNaru, tapi yah… karena emang Manganya aslinya bukan manga BL, mau gimana lagi T^T aku juga bakal gigit jari kalo sampe ada adegan AkaFuri di canon KnB, dan untunglah kesempatan untuk hal itu hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan jadi kokoro ini bisa tegar #eeaaaaaa…**

**oke, oke gak maksud bikin perang… nyinggung AkaFuri disini #lirik AkaFuri shipper yang ngasah golok… *merinding… brr..**

**udah ah, lebih baik hargain Pairing favorite masing-masing, Ka Nay tabah ya…. Jangan hiatus nulis SasuNaru, entar asupan nutrisi SN saya darimana dong! Jangan bikin ItaNaru, bikin ItaSasu aja XD #plak!**

**udah ah, ini mulai OOT, lagipula saya beraninya nulis di fict sendiri nggak di kolam review Ka Nay .xixixixixixi…..**

**Jaa, di chapt. 9 ^^**

**p.s :: saya buat cerita multichapter baru yeee! -promosi- , kalo niat n suka di gantungin saya silahkan mampir ^^ #promosi macam apa ini!**


	10. Chapter 9

Daiki dan Ryouta besenderan didinding lorong lantai dua kediaman Akashi, mereka masih saling berangkulan tangan membagi kehangatan, keheningan terasa cukup nyaman diantara mereka, bahkan suara cempreng milik sipirang tidak berani mengintrupsi kesyahduan suasana gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram dari lampu-lampu kuning yang cukup redup

Daiki dan Ryouta merasa ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi, setidaknya sampai Pesta dibawah sana berakhir karena malam ini penentuan, walau Seijuurou berkehendak untuk membatalkan pertunangan tak urung hal ini akan mendapatkan penolakan dari pihak yang lebih berkuasa 'orang tua'

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: **

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story:: Sagi Akabara a.k.a Sagitarius Red**

**Genre:: Yaoi/ BL, Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

**Rated:: T**

**Pair:: AkaKuro, **

**Warning:: Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi, jadi jika anda bukan seorang Fujo dan Fudan saya harap jangan membacanya, saya tidak menerima flame mengenai 'keyaoian' cerita ini. Dan saya selalu cinta AkaKuro**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Game 9 (No subject)**

**.**

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua meninggalkan Seijuurou dibelakang, berjalan berdampingan dengan sang scarlet membuat Tetsuya gugup, sebenarnya Tetsuya berharap Seijuurou berekasi saat tahu jika dia sudah berbohong mengenai gendernya sejauh ini, jadi keheningan Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya gelisah dan membuat sang icy blue melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat

Langkahnya terhenti saat menikung kesebuah lorong, pemandangan didepannya cukup membuatnya ingin melangkah kaki mundur dan membawa sang scarlet menjauh, tapi terlambat

Suara sepatu yang berhenti tepat dibelakangnya membuat Tetsuya tercekat, dan suara dingin sang scarlet membuat Tetsuya kaku ditempat

"hn, Daiki berani sekali. Bahkan Ryouta masih berstatus tunanganku"

Memutar badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Seijuurou, Tetsuya mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langsung mata yang baru diketahuinya ternyata bermanic crimson dikedua bola matanya

"maaf…" ucap Tetsuya "a-aku…"

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Seijuurou menatap kedalam aquamarine tersebut

"Aniki dan… Kise-kun.."

"Kau merasa bersalah?" potong Seijuurou "kakak-mu mencium tunangan dari seorang Akashi, kau tahukan apa konsekuensinya?"

"maaf, tolong… jangan lakukan apapun dengan Aniki atau keluarga-ku"

Memegang wajah sang icy blue dengan satu tangan, Seijuurou memperpendek jarak diantara mereka

"kau tahu, aku tidak suka barang bekas?" Seijuurou melirik kearah Daiki dan Ryouta yang masih berciuman

"dan kau tahu, aku tidak suka dibohongi" Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dengan intens

Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup Tetsuya hanya bisa menatap sang scarlet tanpa berkata-kata menunggu ucapan dari bibir otoriter didepannya

"yang dilakukan kakak-mu dan diri-mu, adalah dua hal yang kubenci"

"ma-maaf" ucap Tetsuya lirih

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu Tetsuya. Kau atau keluarga-mu harus membayar ini" Seijuurou memutar badannya dan melangkah pergi

Menyusul Seijuurou, Tetsuya memegang tangan sang scarlet

"tu-tunggu, Akashi-kun… jangan, jangan libatkan keluarga-ku atau keluarga-mu" Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya "akan kulakukan apapun Akashi-kun, jika kau tidak memperbesarkan masalah ini"

Seijuurou menyeringai tipis, siapa yang mengira hal klise seperti ini benar-benar efektif

"**Apapun** Tetsuya?" Seijuurou mengulang ucapan sang icy blue dengan penuh penekanan dan didapati sang icy blue mengangguk

"aku tidak menyukai barang bekas, akan kubatalkan pertunanganku dengan Ryouta" ucapan Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sang scarlet dengan bola mata melebar

"tapi, kau Tetsuya, harus menggantikan tempat Ryouta" Seijuurou mengelus pipi putih yang begitu lembut itu dengan perlahan menimbulkan gelenyar halus yang merambat perlahan menimbulkan rasa hangat dipipi sang icy blue

"A-Akashi-kun tapi…"

"Terima atau kau lebih suka menerima konsekuensi lainnya?" ucap Seijuurou dingin

"ba-baiklah Akashi" lirih Tetsuya

Seijuurou melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Tetsuya dan berjalan turun, kembali menuju tempat Pesta di adakan, meniggalkan Tetsuya yang jatuh terduduk dilantai

"bu-bukan begini" Tetsuya meremas dadanya "tidak, aku tidak ingin dengan cara seperti ini, Akashi-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

Daiki menatap adiknya yang murung, dahinya mengernyit bingung. Bukankah harusnya adiknya gembira karena akhirnya kakaknya bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya

Iya, kemarin malam Seijuurou benar-benar berkata langsung didepan seluruh Keluarga Aka dan juga Orang tua Ryouta jika dia ingin membatalkan pertunangan tersebut, dan baiknya lagi karena pihak Akashi yang membatalkan pertunangan maka kerja sama antara Keluarga Akashi dan Kise masih tetap bisa dilaksanakan, tak ada yang rugi sama sekali oleh keputusan ini, hn mungkin sedikit orang tua Seijuurou yang berang, karena merasa malu anak mereka membatalkan pertunangan dengan seenaknya

Tapi, Daiki dengar situasi dapat dihandle dan dikendalikan dengan baik, orang tua Seijuurou tidak marah lagi… entah apa yang Yukiko, sepupu Seijuurou itu katakan hingga orang tua Seijuurou tidak jadi memarahi putra satu-satunya mereka tersebut

Daiki menghampiri Tetsuya, mengatakan jika sudah waktunya mereka log in ke The Highest Crown, dengan wajah yang masih murung dan setengah hat I - ogah untuk bermain game tersebut dan bertemu Seijuurou dalam pikiran yang masih semrawut

.

* * *

**In Game:: Romanight City**

.

Tetsuya masuk kedalam game masih menggunakan wujud perempuannya, sejujurnya dia cukup risih sekarang, mengetahui yang lain juga sudah tahu bahwa dia laki-laki tapi apa mau dikata… biarlah semua teman-temannya sibuk melihat dirinya dari atas sampe bawah berulang-ulang berharap mungkin ada sesuatu yang menonjol diantara selangkangannya dalam wujud 'perempuannya' ini

Merasa cukup risih akhirnya Tetsuya berkata "bisakah kalian berhenti melihatku seperti itu? kalian seperi orang mesum"

Kazunari, Ryouta, Tatsuya menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Mereka sadar tingkah mereka mirip kaya om-om mesum, walu nyatanya mereka uke-nya para cowok mesum

Peri kecil dipundak Tetsuya berdehem, membuat semua Kiseki mengalihkan pandangan padanya

"dengar…" ucap gadis seukuran tinker bell tersebut "karena kalian sudah tahu Tsheyka itu laki-laki…"

"tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu ssu?" potong Ryouta

Mendelik tajam Yukiko tak menghiraukan dan kembali melanjutkan " dan karena bakal aneh, jika kalian bertemu dia didunia nyata dalam wujud laki-laki lalu disini perempuan…"

"ini benar-benar aneh, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" kali ini Kazunari yang mengatakannya lalu meneliti peri tersebut dari dekat

"ehem!" Yukiko emosi "karena aku ini GM! GM! Dan bakal jadi mantan GM!"

Yukiko menjentikan jarinya dan dia kembali ke ukuran normal, melepas topeng setengah wajahnya Yukiko mendelik tajam kearah Kazunari dan Ryouta yang sekarang shock "bisakah kalian berdua gak memotong ucapanku!"

AKARICCHI/AKARI-CHAN!" ucap Ryouta dan Kazunari bersamaan, diikuti suara snack milik Atsushi yang jatuh, Daiki yang tiba-tiba putih dan Shintarou yang menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot –sungguh –

"jadi, Yukiko kau selama ini ada dan mengawasi kelompokku hah?" kata Seijuurou dingin sambil membunyikan

"iya, lalu" Yukiko menatap Seijuurou "bisakah kalian membiarkan aku menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku sebagai GM!"

Menghiraukan para Kiseki yang memasang berbagai ekspresi dibelakangnya, Yukiko tampak menekan sesuatu diudara yang tak dapat dilihat semua disitu, tak berapa lama tiba-tiba tubuh Tetsuya tertutup kabut putih dan saat kabut itu mulai menipis dan menghilang muncullah pemuda setinggi 168cm dengan surai pendek dan halus berwarna icy blue, dengan sepasang manic aquamarine yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang yang menunduk, serta bibir tipis dan mungil sewarna kelopak sakura pucat

"KYA! TETSUYACCHI/ TE-CHAN!" Teriak Ryouta dan Satsuki yang langsung berlari menerjang sang icy blue sebelum ditahan oleh Daiki dan Seijuurou

"Kau bisa membuat adikku mati dengan pelukanmu, Kise" ucap Daiki

"berani memeluknya, kau mati…" bisik Seijuurou ditelinga Satsuki membuat gadis bersurai sakura tersebut pucat

"dengan ini tugasku selesai" Yukiko tersenyum manis "dan, karena Tetsuya wujud pria tidak butuh peri, maka kini aku Akari Yukiko bergabung dengan guilt ini. Yoroshiku"

"heh?!" teriak semua Kiseki minus Seijuurou dan Tetsuya

.

.

.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju kastil besar yang berada ditengah hutan kota Romanigh, terdengar isu dari beberapa penduduk local jika para laki-laki penduduk Romanight yang masuk kedalam hutan tidak pernah keluar lagi, diduga karena ada sesuatu yang menarik atau menahan mereka didalam sana

"apa kita harus masuk kedalam hutan ini Shin-chan?" Kazunari merapatkan dirinya ke kekasihnya

"tentu saja, nanodayo" ucap Shintarou cuek tampak tidak peduli dengan Kazunari

Selama perjalanan mereka semua menyusuri hutan dalam keheningan, biarpun hari belum gelap tapi mereka cukup berhati-hati mengamati keadaan sekitar

Semakin dekat dengan kastil, mereka mendengar suara geraman yang menakutkan, seperti percakapan tapi sangat kasar dan terdengar serak

Merangkak pelan, mereka semua maju dengan berhati-hati untuk menatap kebawah puncak yang mereka tapaki

mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan dan menjijikan, Ryouta, Himuro, Kazunari dan Satsuki kompak ber'ieuh'

"mahluk itu menjijikan ssu!" ucap Ryouta dengan volume yang pelan " aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan mahluk itu…"

"aku juga…" ucap satsuki sambil mengangguk

"kurasa tidak bisa" Yukiko berkata pelan "menurut info yang diberikan pixie-ku, jalan menuju kedalam kastil yang dikelilingi jurang tersebut hanya melewati pintu Gua tersebut"

Kazunari, dan Tatsuya langsung mendelik mendengar penuturan Yukiko

"kecuali, lewat udara" ujar Yukiko kembali

"tidak bisa" kali ini Seijuurou menimpali "lewat udara membuat resiko musuh yang berada dikastil tahu keberadaan kita lebih cepat"

"resikonya sama saja" ucap Atsushi "baik didarat maupun diudara"

"kurasa tidak" kata Tetsuya "jika kita menghabisi musuh diluar tanpa membiarkan mereka masuk kedalam gua dan memberi informasi tentang keberadaan kita pada musuh disana maka…"

"tapi, kita tidak tahu jika didalam Gua tidak ada musuh lainnya" potong Daiki

"hah, mengenai itu serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Kazunari

Kazunari menutup matanya lalu membukanya, manic moonstonenya terlihat lebih abu-abu dan tampak sedang menerawang jauh "sejauh, 2km tidak terlihat adanya musuh…"

"baik kalo begitu, kita akan menyerang mereka" ucap Seijuurou

"sekarang?" tanya Tatsuya

"sekaranglah!" ucap Satsuki yang mengelap keringat dinginnya

.

.

.

Orc, mahluk tersebut lebih cerdas daripada seekor ogre, apalagi mereka juga berkelompok, selain penampilan mereka yang begitu jelek karena wajah mereka seperti babi hutan dan berlendir, mereka juga memakan manusia!

Kiseki berpencar mengelilingi sekitar mahluk tersebut, bersembunyi dibalik pohon-pohon dan batu, berharap mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan dan menghitung mundur untuk memulai rencana mereka

Yukiko mengayunkan tangannya dibalik pohon, lalu pintu Gua tampak ditutupi oleh barir bening, seperti kaca – memberi isyarat 'ok' kesampingnya tampak Tetsuya melafalkan sebuah mantra disusul Yukiko

Lalu sebuah sulur seperti akar berwarna biru dan putih tampak meliuk dibawah tanah, menjerat kaki para Orc dan juga tangan mereka. dengan gerakan cepat Daiki dan Atsushi menebas beberapa Orc terdekat, membuat cairan berwarna hijau keluar dan membasahi diri mereka

"ieuh, cairan Midorima menjijikan!" ucap Daiki mengernyit sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang dilumuri cairan hijau pekat dan lengket tersebut

"itu bukan cairanku!" teriak Shintarou sambil memanah musuh-musuhnya

"hihihihi… iya, benar. Cairan Shin-chan itu tidak hijau dan _rasa_nya tidak menjijikan" celetuk Kazunari yang membidik lawannya dengan shuriken

Semua yang berada disitu langsung memerah, mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud Kazunari, oh… tampaknya otak polos Tetsuya mula tercemari

"ba-baka!" teriak Shintarou "kau akan kuhukum nanti **Takao**"

Kazunari langsung memucat "a-ampun Shin-chan aku tak mau!"

Kazunari mengelus bokongnya dengan kasar, dia tidak mau bernasib sama dengan kakaknya yang waktu itu pulang sambil di bridal oleh seorang pria yang ternyata seme-nya karena tidak bisa berjalan pulang!

"bisakah kalian berhenti berkata maupun berfikir,_' bawa uke kalian kekasur, sekarang'_ karena ada musuh yang sedang kita hadapi" ucap Seijuurou dingin dan direspon anggukan menurut semua seme disitu

Salah satu Orc disitu terlepas, tampaknya dia yang paling kuat dan cerdas dan tak ada yang menyadari, karena mereka belum terlalu focus kembali

Orc tersebut tampak mendelik dan melihat pemuda bersurai icy blue sedang berdiri agak jauh dari arena pertempuran dan dibawah kakinya tampak keluar sulur-sulur yang memperangkap teman-temannya

Dengan gerakan cepat dan agresif, Orc tersebut mendekati Tetsuya sambil mengayunkan pemukul berduri miliknya

"TETSUYA-KUN!" Teriak Yukiko membuat Tetsuya menatap pucat sosok mejijikan yang mendekatinya dan membuatnya terpaku

Tepat beberapa detik sebelum pukulan itu menyentuhnya tampak sosok bersurai scarlet berdiri didepannya dan menghadang pemukul tersebut dengan sebuah perisai sihir

"A-Akashi-kun" ucap Tetsuya lirih

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya" Seijuurou sedikit memalingkan wajahnya menghadap sang icy blue, sehingga Tetsuya bisa melihat separuh wajah Seijuurou yang sudah dibasahi sebuah cairan yang kontras dengan surai rambutnya yang mengalir dari kepala sang scarlet

"A-Akashi-kun, kau berdarah!" Tetsuya menyentuh bahu Seijuurou dengan panic

"aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya" Seijuurou kembali focus kepada mahluk besar yang telah melukainya tersebut

Seijuurou membentuk suatu gesture lalu sebuah petir berwarna hitam berbentuk naga menyambar dari langit dan menghantam Orc yang berusaha melukai Tetsuya-nya tersebut

Memandang sekitar, tampak anak buahnya sudah menangani sisa-sia Orc dengan baik, Seijuurou membalikan badannya dan menatap Tetsuya

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"ha-harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Akashi-kun" Tetsuya mendelik tajam, menatap sang scarlet

"kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Tetsuya dengan lirih, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Tetsuya menyentuh dahi Seijuurou yang dialiri cairan berwarna merah.

Seijuurou menyentuh pergelangan tangan Tetsuya yang menyentuh keningnya "aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya"

Diarahkan tangan tersebut menuju bibirnya lalu dikecup telapak tangan sang icy blue dengan lembut. menarik tangannya dengan cepat, Tetsuya menggengam tangannya didepan dadanya, meredam suara jantungnya dan membuat semburat merah halus muncul dari pipi putih yang ingin sekali dikecup oleh Seijuurou

"perasaanku saja, atau memang kau sedang diselingkuhi oleh Akashi, Kise?" celetuk Tatsuya yang melihat hal tersebut dari jauh

Mengikuti arah pandangan Tatsuya, Ryouta tersenyum kecil "heh, Akashicchi tidak selingkuh ssu, aku dan dia sudah tidak bertunangan lagi. Dan aku kini berpacaran dengan Aominecchi"

"heh?!" teriak Kazunari dan Tatsuya "sejak kapan?!"

"hoh, jadi intinya mereka bertukar pasangan" gumam Shintaoru yang mencuri dengar

"heh, kalo begitu kita juga Himuro-kun " ucap Kazunari dengan berbinar-binar, Tatsuya hanya mengernyit bingung

"aku berpacaran dengan Murasakibara-kun" ucap Kazunari " dan kau dengan Shin-chan"

"heh?!" teriak Tatsuya dengan wajah yang pucat

"aku tak mau Taka-chin" ucap Atsushi dan memeluk Tatsuya dari belakang

"tidak seru…" Kazunari memonyongkan bibirnya lalu berjalan memasuki Gua yang sudah bisa dilewati

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki Gua yang begitu gelap, tidak mau menggunakan sihir pemanggil cahaya takut menarik perhatian musuh yang mungkin ada. Tetsuya dan lainnya terpaksa bergantung pada mata rekan mereka yang merupakan mahluk malam

Tetsuya menggandeng tangan Seijuurou, dia berjalan dibimbing oleh pemuda tersebut – romantis sebenarnya jika tidak ada tangan Yukiko yang juga menggandeng tangan Tetsunya, karena Yukiko juga penyihir dan tidak memiliki kemampuan mata malam, maka hancurlah romanitsme AkaKuro kali ini. Kadang Yukiko tahu kapan dia harus menjadi penggangu. Ck

Tidak jauh beda dengan AkaKuro, AoKi juga bernasib serupa. Nasib baik sebenarnya Aomine bisa menggandeng tangan sipirang tercinta sepanjang perjalanan melewati kegelapan tersebut, jika dia tidak harus menggandeng tangan Satsuki juga disebelah kirinya. Mungkin Daiki harus berterima kasih berkat keinginan Satsuki menyatukan dia dan Ryouta akhirnya terwujud. Tapi memang gadis bersurai sakura itu tahu kapan harus menjadi perusak

Sisa kelompok Kisedai yang lain tidak lebih beruntung, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk dua Dominan lainnya, Shintarou harus rela bergandengan tangan dengan Atsushi karena tidak mau jika kekasihnya dibimbing berjalan bersama Atsushi – kali ini Shintarou menyesal memilih ras Elf untuk chara-nya dan bukan salah satu mahluk malam seperti vampire, werewolf dan mungkin Demon seperti kapten merahnya?

Sedang Atsushi juga cemberut tidak bisa menggengam tangan Tatsuya-nya karena harus membimbing Shintarou – terkadang maibou memang dibutuhkan disaat seperti ini?!

Sisanya dua uke tersebut tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya kalo seme mereka sedang merana selama kegelapan perjalanan ini, Tatsuya merasa cukup nyaman membimbing Kazunari yang cukup menghibur

Mereka semua keluar dari Gua tanpa masalah, jika mengabaikan bertemu laba-laba raksaksa ditengah perjalanan, tersandung seekor ular yang ingin mematok mereka, sepasukan tengkorak yang bisa hidup dan membantai…

.

.

.

Tatsuya membuka pelan pintu dua daun berukuran besar dan sangat berat didepannya menimbulkan suara bergenyit yang cukup menakutkan seperti efek sound rumah kosong berhantu, walau jika memang ada hantu atau tidak, harusnya tak berefek mengingat mereka lebih dari hantu disini

Memasuki kastil itu beramai-ramai, mereka disuguhi pemandangan tidak biasa. Sekumpulan patung berbentuk orang bertebaran dimana-mana dan semua didominasi patung pria, pencahayaan yang sedikit dari celah jendela yang tak tertutupi tirai membuat efek dramatis pada kumpulan patung tersebut

Menelusuri patung tersebut dengan berhati-hati, Tetsuya menyentuh pahatan wajah garnet tersebut, ekspresi yang begitu horror tercetak dengan jelas – mata yang melotot dan mulut yang terbuka seakan berteriak dan tercekat. Sama, semua ukiran patung tersebut berekspresi sama…

"apa yang terjadi disini?" gumam Tatsuya sambil menggenggam tangan Atsushi, menatap Tetsuya yang kini melepaskan pandangannya dari patung dihadapannya

"entah" Tetsuya menjawab

Yukiko dan Seijuurou tampak serius mengamati, dan saat sebuah kesimpulan terlintas dikepala mereka

"Medusa!" ucap Yukiko "jangan ada yang menatap matanya saat berhadapan dengannya"

"ha'i" jawab semua Kiseki kompak dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, sekarang terpecahlah penyebab kenapa para pria yang pergi kedalam hutan tak pernah kembali

Sekarang tugas mereka membunuh wanita ular tersebut, agar para pria tersebut dapat kembali kewujud normal, tapi sebelum itu mereka harus mencari wanita ular itu dan membawanya menjauh dari para patung dan bertarung dengannya

Menelusuri semua ruangan keberadaan wanita berambut ular tersebut belum juga terlihat, melangkahkan kaki mereka makin jauh, dan semakin sedikit jumlah patung tersebut. berhenti mereka sebelum sebuah pekikan milik Kazunari terdengar, membuat mereka berlari kearah tersebut dan melihat Kazunari sudah menjadi patung garnet

Merasa waspada, intuisi mereka mengatakan jika musuh belum jauh dan bersembunyi disudut-sudut yang gelap

Tetsuya melangkah mundur dan mengamati situasi, tubuh bagian belakangnya tersentuh oleh pilar yang dingin dan ada rasa dingin lain yang menyentuh pundaknya. Nafasnya tercekat, ingin berteriak tapi tidak sanggup, berbalik? Pilihan bodoh…

Menggerakan telunjuk kanannya kebelakang yang dibalut sihir peledak, Tetsuya berharap mengenai musuh dibelakangnya atau paling tidak menarik perhatian

"Gryah!" terpekik kaget melihat cahaya biru melintas disampingnya, Medusa melangkah mundur dan efek ledakan tersebut menarik para Kiseki untuk melihat ketempat kejadian

Sadar dengan siapa yang tidak jauh dengan sang icy blue, Seijuurou bergerak cepat dan menarik Tetsuya menjauh sambil menundukan kepalanya menghindar kontak mata dengan sang wanita berambut ular tersebut

Semua yang berada disitu langsung waspada, menyerang sang medusa secara bergantian tanpa menatap matanya sungguh hal yang sulit apalagi tinggi musuhnya tak seberapa – salahkan tubuh jangkung milik mereka

Serangan dari Shintarou sangat agresif, entah dia marah karena kekasihnya diubah menjadi patung yang indah oleh sang medusa. Pemuda bersurai jade tersebut terus mengarahkan tumbuhan rambat yang dikendalikannya untuk menangkap medusa yang suka sekali berkelit dan mencari jarak yang dekat agar mereka dapat bertemu pandang

Sedangkan Daiki mengoyak udara dan melemparkannya kearah musuh, tapi karena musuh yang memang pintar berkelit tersebut tak urung serangannya hanya menghancurkan tembok sekitar, padahal yang mereka hadapi hanya satu tapi kenapa bisa begitu sulit? Sebelum gerakan dari wanita berambut ular tersebut bisa dihentikan, mereka mungkin hanya akan membuang energy dan jika tidak cepat mungkin mereka akan menjadi patung selanjutnya, mengingat wanita tersebut sangat agresif ingin bertatap-tatapan dengan mereka

Tidak ingin tinggal diam, Tetsuya dan Yukiko mengeluarkan sihir yang sama dengan saat menghadapi para Orc, membantu Shintarou untuk menangkap Medusa dari berbagai sisi, tapi memang sulit berusaha menangkap lawan tanpa menatapnya – takut jika focus mereka teralih justru menatap mata yang berbahaya tersebut

Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan dibantu serangan yang tidak terlalu sia-sia dari semua untuk menyudutkan Medusa, akhirnya mereka bisa menangkap wanita tersebut

Membaca sebuah mantra, Shintarou mengeluarkan pedang panjang yang tipis dan mengayunkannya menebas kepala medusa tersebut dengan sangat dingin dan tak berperi _kemahlukan_ membuat yang lain cukup bergidik, siapa sangka sang tsundere bisa menjadi yandere juga

Terbebas dari kutukannya, Kazunari kembali melanjutkan teriakan seriosanya, tidak sadar situasi sudah tenang terkendali, membuat semua disana menutup telinganya hingga Shintarou melangkah mendekat dan menjitaknya

"hiks, Shin-chan hiddoi" Kazunari mengelus-elus kepalanya, Shintarou hanya membuang muka dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang submisif sambil tersenyum tipis –tipis sekali

.

.

.

* * *

**Real World: SMA Teikou**

.

Seijuurou menatap keluar jendela kelas, menatap langit yang begitu biru dan jernih mengingatkannya kepada mata milik pemuda bersurai icy blue yang dia sukai, senyum kecil yang lembut tersungging diwajahnya jika ada yang lihat mungkin tak ada yang percaya pemuda sepertinya bisa tersenyum seperti itu, termasuk Ryouta yang menangkap pemandangan tersebut tanpa sengaja

Ryouta ikut menatap langit diluar sana, biru dan jernih… mengalihkan pemandangannya mencari sosok biru lain yang duduk dibelakang, dia melihat Daiki sedang tertidur dengan wajah separuh tersembunyi dibalik lengan. Tersenyum kecil Ryouta ingin sekali menghampiri sang navy jika tak ada Guru yang sedang menjelaskan didepan dan mengelus rambut yang dibelai angin itu dengan lembut

Disudut lain, barisan ketiga dari pintu dan dua dari depan tampak Kazunari sedang mencoret-coret bukunya menggambar sketsa sebuah wajah orang yang dicintainya yang dapat dilihatnya dari samping, puas dengan hasil gambarnya Kazunari menambahkan tulisan disamping gambar _tersebut 'cinta Shin-chan selamanya! *kiss*'_. melipat kertas tersebut sang raven menyerahkan kertas tersebut kesamping, tepat kemeja Shintarou

Mengernyit kesal karena kegiatan mencatatnya terganggu, Shintarou mengabaikan kertas lipat itu. Kazunari hanya cemberut melihat hal tersebut, menundukan wajahnya Kazunari kembali mencoret-coret kertasnya menumpahkan rasa kesalnya dibelakang buku tulis miliknya

* * *

**Shin-chan Hentai! Jelek! Megane gak sensitif! Baik kalo ada maunya!**

**OHA-ASA FREAK!**

**Benci… benci… benci… mau putus!**

**Midorima Shintarou BAKA!**

* * *

Kazunari berhenti menulis bingung ingin mencatat apalagi, tapi dia masih belum puas untuk melimpahkan emosinya, dirobeknya kertas tersebut dan diremasnya lalu dilempar kewajah kekasihnya yang mungkin akan dia ganti menjadi **mantan** jika terus begini. Berdiri dari bangkunya dan izin ke toilet kepada Guru dikelas

Mengaduh karena kertas tersebut berhasil menggeser letak kacamatanya, dan menatap kepergian kekasihnya dari kelas, Shintarou membuka remasan kertas tersebut dan membacanya, wajahnya langsung memucat – sial, ini pertama kalinya kekasihnya mengatakan garis miring menulis kata putus kepadanya, biasanya dia hanya ngambek saat di abaikan…

Berdiri dari bangkunya tanpa meminta izin, Shintarou berlari keluar kelas menyusul Takao, membuat Daiki terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara meja yang tergeser dengan kasar dan menimbulkan kernyitan dikening Seijuurou dan tatapan bingung dari Ryouta

Tatsuya mengambil kertas yang tadi dibaca oleh Shintarou dan berkata lirih "akhirnya sampai pada batasnya ya, Kazunari…"

"apa Muro-chin?" tanya Atsushi kepada kekasihnya

"Midorima terlalu tidak sensitive, Takao itu bukan malaikat"

"heh, Mido-chin itu tsundere~" Atsushi mengelus kepala Tatsuya

"iya, tahu. Tapi terkadang bersikap dan berkata jujur itu perlu… kegelisahan itu kadang membunuh dan rasa takut itu terlalu nyata"

"aku tak mengerti, muro-chin. Yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu" ucap Atsushi dan Tatsuya hanya tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan erat

.

.

.

Tetsuya berjalan dilorong dengan pelan sambil menikmati setiap seruputan vanilla shakenya yang membasahi mulutnya sebelum mengalir kearah tenggorokan dan jatuh kedalam lambung. Untuk sejenak dia ingin melupakan permasalahannya, lupakan si rambut scarlet yang menjadikannya sebagai pengganti, lupakan kakaknya yang tak peka dan kini waktunya dengan sang kekasih tercinta – vanilla shake-, berdua menikmati setiap moment sebelum seseorang menabraknya dan membuat minuman berwarna biru pucat tersebut jatuh dan tersia-sia dilantai putih

"ma-maaf!" ucap pemuda raven tersebut, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa menatap nanar kelantai – _begitu singkatkah kisah kita?_, batin Tetsuya ngelangsa

"heh, Tetsuya-kun!" pekik orang tersebut

"ah, Takao-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan dibagian SMP?" tanya Tetsuya

Menatap sekitar dengan bingung, akhirnya Kazunari sadar jika dia sudah berjalan setengah berlari hingga melewati lorong perbatasan SMP-SMA. Tertawa canggung Kazunari hanya menarik Tetsuya pergi bersamanya menuju lantai teratas gedung SMP –atap

"jadi?"tanya Tetsuya setelah mereka diatap

"hah, Tetsuya-kun kenapa ada diluar?"Kazunari berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"jangan alihkan pembicaraan Takao-kun, lagipula ini waktunya istirahat bagi anak SMP, dan bukankah anak SMA baru istirahat 15menit lagi"

"hahahahhha…" tertawa canggung, Kazunari hanya memainkan jarinya

"baiklah, jika Takao-kun tak ingin mengatakannya, aku tak akan bertanya kenapa kau menangis"

"heh?" Kazunari menatap Tetsuya dengan terkejut

"tadi aku melihat jejak air mata tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada"

"oh" Kazunari tersenyum lemah dan menyenderkan kepalanya kedinding

"aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa mencintai laki-laki yang tak bisa jujur sepertinya, entah bagian mana yang membuat aku tertarik padanya… mungkin kesungguh-sungguhannya dalam melakukan segala sesuatu, dia berjuang keras untuk menjadi terbaik dan melakukan segala hal hingga batas kemampuannya, aku iri…" ucap Kazunari

"iri?" tanya Tetsuya

"iya, iri terhadap hal yang dia lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Membuatku ingin menjadi hal tersebut… ingin menjadi buku pelajaran yang dia baca dan dia pandangi setiap waktu" Kazunari tersenyum lirih "konyolkan? Aku bahkan cemburu pada benda mati…"

"kurasa tidak. Itu wajar…" ucap Tetsuya "saat kita menyukai dan mencintai seseorang"

"tapi kurasa dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tak pernah mengatakan, sekali saja aku cinta kamu- ah, tidak dia pernah mengatakan sekali saat kami melakukan seks" Kazunari tersenyum lebar, dan Tetsuya langsung memerah mendengarnya

"ah, tapi… itu tak ada artinya" Kazunari kembali tersenyum sendu "hal itu entah kenapa saat ini terlihat hanya seperti kata tanpa makna yang dia ucap untuk membuatku klimaks saja"

Berdiri dari duduknya Kazunari mengelus kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut "jangan jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah ya, Tetsuya-kun"

Tetsuya memandang kepergian Kazunari, dan berujar lirih "kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta terhadap orang yang salah, Takao-kun"

.

.

.

Kazunari berjalan menelusuri lorong menju kelasnya, disekelilingnya sudah ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang beristirahat. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemuda bersurai jade muncul dari belokan, mengabaikan pemuda tersebut Kazunari tetap melanjutkan jalannya

"Ta-Takao" surai jade itu mengejar Kazunari dengan nafas ter-engah-engah

Menghentikan langkahnya, Kazunari menatap Shintarou

"Ah, **Midorima-san**. Ada apa?"

Tercengang ditempatnya Shintarou hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik pemuda tersebut memasuki lab biologi yang kosong tepat disamping mereka

"kau mau apa!" teriak Shintarou

Mengernyit bingung, Kazunari hanya menatap Shintarou "mau apa?"

"iya, kau ingin apa hingga bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?"

"aku, bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, setidaknya yang ku inginkan tak bisa kau kasih…" Kazunari mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirih

"Apa itu katakan!" Shintarou mencengkram lengan Kazunari

"lepaskan, sakit!" Kazunari memberontak dan memukul-mukul dada Shintarou "Hentai! Jelek! Megane gak sensitif! Baik kalo ada maunya! _Oha-Asa Freak_…"

Shintarou membengkap mulut Kazunari dengan telapak tangannya "hentikan… aku sudah membaca semua kalimat yang tadi kuucapkan"

"kalo begitu kau tahu kalimat selanjutnyakan, aku mau kita…"

"hentikan, jangan ucapkan!" potong Shintarou dan merangkum wajah Kazunari dengan kedua tangannya, menyandarkan dahinya dengan dahi sang raven

"jangan…" lirih Shintarou sambil menutup kedua matanya. Kazunari terdiam dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda bersurai jade tersebut, ingin mengelusnya dan menghilangkan raut terluka dari wajah tersebut

"kumohon, Kazu… aku sangat mencintaimu" Shintarou membuka matanya dan menatap Kazunari lekat-lekat dan menempelkan bibirnya kebibir sang raven begitu singkat dan lembut

"Shin-chan no baka…" Kazunari tersenyum lembut dan merangkul leher kekasihnya dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang dalam dan panjang

.

.

"Shin-chan udah buka kertas yang satu lagi?" tanya Kazunari saat mereka sudah selesai berciuman

"belum, mana sempat aku membukanya saat membaca kertas dan satu lagi, aku langsung berlari dan mengejarmu nanodayo!" Shintarou membuang wajahnya dan menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot

"tidak, apa-apa kok" Kazunari menggenggam tangan Shintarou " akan kukatakan isi dari kertas itu. aku cinta Shin-chan selamanya"

Lalu Kazunari mengecup pipi Shintarou membuat semburat merah tipis merambat dipipi sang jade

"i-itu harus nanodayo!" Shintarou memeluk Kazunari dan menyembunyikan wajah pemuda itu dipundaknya, tidak ingin menunjukan wajahnya yang sedang memerah kepada pemuda tersebut

Diluar tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada empat orang yang sedang mengintip

"pasangan yang lucu" pekik Satsuki

"membuat khawatir saja ssu" Ryouta mengelus-elus dadanya

"Akari-chan, bagaimana sudah kau rekam?" tanya Tatsuya

"sudah, Ini adalah moment yang so sweet sekali. Baru pertama kalinya Shintarou seromantis ini, ternyata anakku sudah besar" Yukiko mengelap air mata khayalannya dengan saputangan dan lainnya mengagguk menyetujui lalu menutup celah pintu yang tadi mereka buka dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut

_**To be continued**_

.

.

Hay, minna! Updatenya tumben cepet ya ^^ #plak!

Baca lagi keatas… siapa yang berasa AkaKuronya kurang? Saya! #authornya sendiripun mengakui

Maunya sih full gitu AkaKuronya tapi selalu saja begini akhirnya, jadi nyasar ke MidoTaka deh.. #plak! Lagipula emang disini pairingnya bukan AkaKuro aja sih… hahahahhhaha, kepikiran aja kepingin buat MidoTaka tiba-tiba

Lalu Sagi beberapa hari lagi konsumsi anime yaoi, naik tingkatan setelah doujinnya .hahahahha.. dan Sagi kemarin nonton anime **Okane Ga Nai, Junjou Romatica season1 and 2, Kirepapa, Papa to kiss in the dark, Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteriru,ai no kusabi(2012), koisuru boukun, dan Boku no Pico** tapi belum sampe setengah kuota Sagi udah habis dan macet dibagian yang bikin nosebleed. Please ini terlalu hentai Sagi gak kuat! Yang lainnya gak seblak-blakan ini #tepar

Sagi kepingin nonton **Yami no matsuei, sukisho, Boku wa Konomama Kaeranai, Seitokaichou ni chuukoku, Gravitation, dan enzai** saat ini jika kuota Sagi udah full lagi… kemarin habis 100rbu untuk nonton dihp sendiri, mana gak dapet THR karena udah besar T^T

semua yang Sagi tonton ada di **you tube** tapi gak direkomend untuk dibawah umur ya! Lagipula ada juga yang gak bisa dibuka kalo gak konfirmasi usia .hahahahhha…

Sagi kan udah cukup umur jadi bebas masuk .peace.

Kalo yang mau asupan AkaKuro, Sagi saranin:: triple buka youtube trus dibelakangnya tambahin

**[garismiring]watch?v=503l8Z_DaB4**

**[garismiring]watch?v=F7sv6n7UKVg**

**[garismiring]watch?v=CWViDvAF_Fw**

**[garismiring]watch?v=Z-RVkJKOYeo**

**[garismiring]watch?v=yl3XkpYZ37U**

AMAN DI KONSUMSI KOK! Paling efeknya Cuma kena sampai kokoro :')

Udah ah, sampe sini aja cuap-cuapnya dan _minnal aidin_ ya minna! Kalo Sagi ada salah sama readers semua #mikir- *plak!* hiks, Sagi tahu tukang ngaret, Ratu telat, bikin penasaran readers semua, kurang ngasih asupan AkaKuro-nya dan lain-lain #misuh-misuh… ditindas sama keyword sendiri


	11. Chapter 10

Tetsuya menatap pantulan dirinya yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru navy serta dasi berwarna hitam juga memakai jas dan celana khaki berwarna hitam, Rambutnya yang biasa dibiarkan berantakan kini diberi gel dan disisir kebelakang menyisakan sedikit pony disebelah kanan, sedang ponynya yang disisi kiri ditahan oleh jepitan kecil berbentuk silang.

Secara keseluruhan, harusnya Tetsuya terlihat sangat tampan tapi kesan manis dari sosoknya yang ramping dan mungil tidak dapat dipungkiri membuat beberapa wanita juga pria mendesah iri jika melihatnya.

"Tetsuya…" panggil ibunya dari balik pintu

"Ha'i, Okaa-san. Aku sudah siap"

Tanpa melihat lagi penampilannya yang memang tidak ada cela tersebut, Kuroko siap untuk pergi bertemu keluarga Akashi

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: **

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki — fudan terselubung *Plak!***

**Story:: Sagitarius Red - Hirani**

**Genre:: sho-ai/ BL, Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

**Rated:: T+**

**Pair:: AkaKuro, **

**Warning:: Cerita ini mengandung unsur shonen ai a.k.a boy love, jadi jika anda bukan seorang Fujo dan Fudan saya harap jangan membacanya, saya tidak menerima flame mengenai 'ke sho-ai' cerita ini. Dan saya selalu cinta AkaKuro! The best pairing ever!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Game 10 (No Subject)

.

Tetsuya tampak gugup dalam duduknya, walaupun ekspresinya yang datar tampak menutupi hal tersebut dari pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Mereka baru sampai didalam ruang _VVIP_ didalam restaurant berbintang lima dan langsung duduk dibangku tepat didepan keluarga Akashi — sangat canggung dan atmosfirnya terasa aneh?

Baik dari kubu Aomine maupun Akashi tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraann, Mereka saling menatap orang didepan mereka

Aomine Daichi, ayah Tetsuya berhadap-hadapan dengan Akashi Seichirou — Ayah Seijuurou. Mereka saling menatap dingin satu sama lain, Menilai lawan didepannya (A/N:: tolong jangan melenceng kejalur yaoi, untuk kedua ayah ini mereka masih straight dan masih cinta istri masing-masing — walau pada akhirnya anak mereka entah kenapa jadi yaoian *sweatdrop*)

Lalu Aomine Tetsuya tampak sedikit menunduk dan merona karena ditatap penuh intimidasi dengan intenitas yang membuat semua tulangnya terasa meleleh oleh Akashi Seijuurou — apakah tatapan Seijuurou bisa membakarnya seperti lilin?

Sedangkan Aomine Tetsuna, Ibu Tetsuya duduk sambil mendelik tajam kesisi meja. Menatap wanita cantik bernama Akashi Yuuna, Ibu Seijuurou yang sedang tersenyum culas

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga kedua wanita yang berada diruangan itu berdiri sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam

"Kau…/ Kau…" kata kedua wanita itu bersamaan sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengacungkan jari mereka kedepan

"Yuuna!" ucap wanita bersurai baby blue tersebut

"Tetsuna!" ucap wanita bersurai hitam

"KYAA!/KYAA!" Teriak fangirlsan mereka bersamaan, lalu mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan amat OOC sekali, bahkan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sampe sweatdrop sendiri melihatnya.

Seijuurou membatin ibunya amat sangat tak Akashi sekali sedangkan Tetsuya membatin Ibunya butuh psikiater secepatnya, dan kedua suami dari kedua Fujo tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas_ 'inilah yang menakutkan jika kami berbesanan'_ batin Seichirou dan Daichi bersamaan — terjawablah sudah kenapa anaknya bisa 'yaoian', ternyata kedua ibunya Fujoshi yang meracuni pikiran anak cowok mereka…

"Aku tidak menyangka, aku akan berbesanan denganmu!" ucap Tetsuna

"Akupun begitu!" ucap Yuuna "sebenarnya aku ingin sekali dari dulu berbesanan denganmu, tapi membayangkan Daiki mu itu yang bersanding dengan Seijuurou… hah, tak mungkinkan kalo Sei-kun yang di peruke. Hahahahhhhaha"

Ucapan yang dilontarkan tersebut membuat Seichirou dan Daichi terselak ludah mereka dan terbatuk-batuk hebat, Tetsuya memasang ekspresi horror — _ya, buatlah Seijuurou menjadi uke dan kau akan dimutilasi menjadi potongan kecil_. Oke cukup Tetsuya tidak ingin membuat fict ini menjadi gendre gore

Sedangkan Seijuurou menggeram kesal. Sial, dia tak mungkin di per-uke siapapun pasangannya dia selalu dan harus menjadi seorang seme karena itu mutlak! — _hn, kurasa Seijuurou kau harus memutilasi pengarang fanfict ini karena dia pernah membantu menulis fict dimana kau yang diperuke *peace*_

"kau kenapa tidak bilang masih memiliki seorang putera yang begitu manis sekali. Kya! Dia cocok sekali menjadi ukenya Sei-kun"

"hahahahha… aku saja lupa kalo memiliki seorang putera lagi" jawab Tetsuna dengan polos. Dan sebuah pisau menancap dengan indah di _kokoro_ Tetsuya

'_Please, Okaa-san! Aku ini emang tipis hawa keberadaannya tapi gak setipis itu juga keless sampai kau tak sadar aku lahir kedunia ini. Jangan bilang kau juga tak sadar jika kau pernah sedang hamil diriku ini?'_ batin Tetsuya ngelangsa dan super alay

Ah, Seijuurou jadi ingin menghampiri Tetsuya dan memeluk kekasihnya tersebut yang sedang diselimuti kabut mendung karena ucapan tak berperi ketetsuyaan dari ibunya sendiri

Yuuna sendiri bersweatdrop mendengar ucapan sahabat SMA-nya tersebut. _'yah bisa dimaklumilah kadang polos dan bodohnya Tetsuna berbanding tipis'_ batin Yuuna

.

.

.

.

Yuuna dan Tetsuna sudah kembali duduk dibangku mereka walau masih sibuk berbicara sambil menunggu makanan pesanan mereka

"Kau tahu, Tetsuna" ucap Yuuna "aku tak percaya saat Seijuurou berkata didepan keluarga besar Aka dan orang tua Ryouta lalu berkata ingin membatalkan pertunangan! Aku merasa terkena serangan jantung!"

"oh, aku mengerti perasaanmu" ucap Tetsuna prihatin "akupun akan seperti itu jika Tsheyka kecilku berkata akan menikahi Ogiwara sekarang juga"

"benarkan Tsuna-chan. Dan siapa itu Ogiwara?"

"ah, hanya calon menantu masa depan…" Tetsuna berkedip misterius membuat Yuuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh minat

"lalu aku benar-benar hampir gagal jantung saat dia bilang bahwa dia tertarik pada seorang Aomine…"lanjut Yuuna dramatis

Tetsuna menatap iba temannya dan Seijuurou memutar kedua bola matanya, sedang sang anak tengah Aomine meminum tehnya dengan pelan— menguping? penuh minat

"aku hampir saja pingsan sebelum Yuki-chan mengambil alih situasi dan menjelaskan padaku dan semua keluarga Aka tentang **siapa** Aomine yang ditaksir oleh putera-ku ini" ucap Yuuna sekali lagi dengan senyum sumringah "dan saat melihat foto Tetsuya-chan dipajang dalam ukuran 8x8 meter diaula besar kediaman Aka…" _hell, apa Yuki-chan gila memajang foto Tetsuya sebesar itu disana!_ — mungkin tidak, karena yang lebih gila Seijuurou yang meminta foto itu dan memasangnya langsung dilangit-langit !

"…jiwa Fujo ku langsung bergejolak hebat! Ini dia, akhirnya! Uke impianku untuk puteraku tercinta. uke yang melebihi kadar manisnya Mira Munakata(Papa kiss in the Dark), dan akan terlihat begitu 'kya!' saat pasrah diatas dominasi seperti Misaki Takahasi (Junjou Romantica), dan membuat semua seme ingin melahapnya buas saat mendengar desahannya yang melebihi desahan seksi Souichi Tatsumi (Koisuru Boukun)" Tetsuna memberikan Yuuna tissue saat temannya mulai mimisan karena omongannya sendiri

Disisi lain wajah Tetsuya sudah memerah seperti rambutnya Seijuurou mendengar ucapan frontal Akashi Yuuna tesebut — memang akan terlihat seperti apa saat dia pasrah diatas dominasi Seijuurou, dan seperti apa desahan yang akan dikeluarkannya?

Tetsuya langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. tidak. dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya justru membayangkan wajah Seijuurou yang menatapnya dengan lapar sambil memaggil namanya dengan lirih. _Oh my Heaven?! Tetsuya merasa dia yang butuh tissue sekarang!_

"sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik Tetsuya" ucap Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya mendongkakan kepalanya. kaget masih dengan wajah merona

Seijuurou menyeringai, matanya berkilat menggoda "aku berani membayar berapapun untuk tahu apa yang kau bayangkan Tetsuya"

Pipi Tetsuya makin panas mendengarnya "a-aku tak membayangkan apapun Akashi-kun"

"ckckck, kau pembohong yang buruk Tetsuya" Seijuurou menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Tetsuya

"ah, tapi kau actor yang sangat baik" lanjut Seijuurou datar. Wajah Tetsuya yang tadi merona kini pias, rasa bersalah menghujatnya

sejak awal Tetsuya harusnya tahu berbohong dalam bentuk apapun tak pernah berakhir baik, dan lihatlah akhirnya Kakaknya merebut tunangan seseorang dan kini dia harus menjadi pengganti tunangan orang tersebut — dan dia jatuh pada orang yang hanya menganggapnya pengganti…

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja" panggil Seijuurou yang melihat sang icy blue menunduk

"aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun" ucap Tetsuya datar. Tapi, Seijuurou tahu Tetsuya tidak baik-baik saja. Sang scarlet tahu dia telah menekan tombol yang salah dan kini Tetsuyanya telah mundur dua langkah dari genggamannya

.

.

.

.

**In Game**

.

.

Tetsuya membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dia merasakan sensasi pusing dan bergoyang disekitarnya. Berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya tapi hasilnya nihil, disekelilingnya semua masih terasa oleng dan terguncang.

Suara-suara berisik diluar berhasil mengalahkan focus Tetsuya ketempat lain, sekelilingnya terdengar berisik dan ribut. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan dia merasa asing dengan tempat yang didominasi oleh kayu tersebut. Tunggu bukankah terakhir dia berada di penginapan Desa Alson?

Tempat Tetsuya berdiri tak berhentinya teguncang dan bergoyang seakan mengalami gempa bumi yang bertubi-tubi. Dengan rasa penasaran didekatkan dirinya pada sebuah kaca jendela bulat yang tertutup untuk memastikan pemikirannya sekarang. Bahwa dia berada di…

"Laut" gumam Tetsuya

Masih merasa bingung terhadap situasi yang ada, bagaimana dia bisa berada didalam sebuah kamar asing tanpa seorangpun yang dikenalnya. Apa dia diculik?

Menepis pemikiran tersebut karena tak melihat ada benda yang mengikatnya, Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu keluar. Jika benda itu tak dikunci berarti dia tak diculik dan teman-temannya berada disekitar sini

Suara 'klik' membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas lega. Mengikuti intuisi-nya dia melangkahkan kaki mencari pintu keluar dan menemukan sebuah tangga yang membawanya keatas.

Terpaan angin beraroma asin dan lembab menyentuhnya membuat dia merasa nyaman sesaat sebelum suara berisik dan gaduh dia dengar, serta keramaian orang-orang yang tampak sibuk tertangkap lensanya.

Tak jauh dari sana dia melihat Ryouta berdiri menghadapnya, tampak berteriak-teriak kepada seseorang diatas. Beberapa NPC yang sepertinya merupakan pekerja kapal tampak sibuk membuang beberapa barang.

Melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, membiarkan dirinya basah oleh air hujan dan mendengar auman sang badai. Tetsuya berjalan mendekat Ryouta.

Menyadari kehadiran sang icy blue, Kise tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali berteriak

"Daikicchi, lepaskan layar tengah ssu!"

Mendengar nama sang kakak dipanggil, Tetsuya membalikan badan dan melihat Aomine sedang memanjati tiang dengan tali-tali tambang disekitarnya bergerak dengan kelincahan yang tak wajar untuk melepaskan layar utama sang kapal.

Fokusnya kembali teralih ketempat lain, berhenti saat melihat Atsushi mengemut sebuah permen lollipop sambil memegang kemudi dengan rahang yang dieratkan. Wajahnya tampak sedikit frustasi, tapi Tatsuya tampak memberi dorongan untuk sang kekasih disebelahnya

Tak jauh dari posisi Atsushi dan Tatsuya, ada Shintarou yang sedang memegang teropong, memantau keadaan sekitar tampaknya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Shintarou, menggunakan pandangan hawk eyes-nya Takao menemani Shintarou mengawasi keadaan.

Tetsuya kembali menelusuri pandangan sekitarnya tapi tak dilihatnya sosok sang scarlet. Membalikan badannya untuk menatap kedepan, walau samar dan rabun karena terhalang oleh hujan dan kabut tipis Tetsuya melihat Seijuurou berada dibagian depan kapal. berdiri disana seorang diri tampak menenantang sang badai. Ahk, Seijuurou memang selalu tampak indah di matanya

Tak ingin terlarut lama dalam pesona warna merah yang terlarang, Tetsuya memalingkan wajah dan melihat sosok Yukiko sedang memejamkan mata dan merapalkan mantra-mantra. Tangan Gadis bersurai putih itu menadah menangkap tetes hujan. Disamping Yukiko juga tampak Satsuki berlutut sambil menautkan jari-jarinya dalam posisi berdoa, lantunan nada lagu malaikat terdengar samar-samar ditengah badai.

Mengerti dengan yang kedua perempuan itu lakukan, Tetsuya mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Yukiko. Dia akan berusaha mengendalikan beberapa angin untuk membantu mereka dalam menjaga keseimbangan dan arah kapal

Hampir satu jam mereka bertarung dengan alam, ombak tak lagi memberontak tapi langit tak juga mengembalikan cahaya mentari. Kabut disekitar mereka terasa makin tebal, udara mulai terasa dingin menggigit tulang-tulang.

Tetsuya ingin bertanya mengenai situasi yang ada, tapi tak satu kata-pun yang keluar. Dia masih memilih bungkam. Toh, semua temannya ada disini dan lengkap.

Tak berapa lama mereka masih berselimut hening, ketenangan alam tampak begitu ganjil, kabut-kabut tebal menyembunyikan tangan-tangan kegelapan lalu keheningan itu dipecahkan

Terdengar suara-suara yang terdengar begitu mistis, begitu indah dan memikat, menarik mereka dalam jaring-jaring pesona yang mematikan. Nafas Tetsuya tecekat, dia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar menuju ujung kapal.

Menatap kepermukaan air yang berwarna biru gelap, dia melihat sosok yang indah menatapnya dengan kedua mata bagai pecahan cermin biru pucat yang tampak berkabut dengan surai sewarna laut membuat rambut panjangnya yang tercelup lembut didalam air seperti bagian dari air tersebut — indah.

Bidadari air itu mengulurkan tangannya yang bersisik, mengelus pipi Tetsuya lembut menarik sang aquamarine untuk terjatuh dalam pelukannya, sebelum hentakan kasar dari pergelangan tangan Tetsuya membuatnya tersadar dan jatuh bersandar pada sebuah dada bidang.

Mata bidadari lautan itu berkilat marah, menatap sang pelaku yang merebut mangsanya dengan murka lalu berteriak melengking sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Sang Siren tahu diri, dia tak bisa meloncat masuk kedalam kapal untuk mengambil buruannya jika tak ingin mati disana, tugasnya hanya memikat para pelaut dan membuat mereka berada ditepian sebelum menarik mereka jatuh untuk disantap

"hampir saja kau mati dengan konyol Tetsuya" suara meskulin dari pemilik dada bidang tempat Tetsuya bersandar terdengar. mungkin kini pipi sang icy blue sudah merona, daripada merasa di sindir kini dia sedang berdebar-debar akan kedekatan mereka

"Kau mendengarku?" ucap suara seksi itu kembali. Ahk, Tetsuya rela menjadi pita suara pemuda tesebut yang akan bergetar lembut setiap pemuda itu membuka mulutnya yang begitu ingin dikecup — tunggu? Kenapa Tetsuya merasa pikirannya itu terasa sangat vulgar? Apa dia sudah menjadi mesum karena dia punya Kakak yang mesum. Sial, hubungan darah itu memang petaka!

"Tetsuya aku benar-benar akan memberikan seluruh harta-ku untuk mengetahui pikiran-mu sekarang" geram Seijuurou dengan nada sarat emosi asing yang terdengar sensual — shit! Tetsuya benar-benar ingin menjedukan kepalanya sekarang, kenapa pikirannya jadi begitu kotor!

"Pipi-mu merona merah sekali Tetsuya padahal aku hanya memeluk-mu, Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku melakukan hal yang jauh lebih dari ini…" Seijuurou tersenyum miring sambil menoel-noel pipi chubby sang icy blue dengan telunjuk

Jika wajahnya bisa mengeluarkan asap sekarang dia yakin hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Seijuurou tertawa melihat reaksi menggemaskan sang kekasih dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik dagu Tetsuya menghadapnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka

Pelan dan perlahan lidah Seijuurou menggoda bibir Tetsuya meminta izin untuk masuk dan menelusuri setiap sudut didalam mulut tersebut, mengerang pasrah diatas dominasi sang scarlet Tetsuya memberikan celah hingga membuat Seijuurou mencecap setiap rasa dan sudut dari kemanisan vanilla yang memabukan disana.

Menghentikan ciuman mereka dan saling memandang intens, Tetsuya sudah yakin jika dia bisa merona lebih dari ini mungkin dia akan gosong.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba sekali lagi Seijuurou menggendong Tetsuya dengan gaya bridal dan melangkah cepat tidak menggubris teriakan Daiki dan juga Shintarou.

"Hoy, Akashi! Mau kau apakan adik-ku!"

"Akashi, masalah di sini belum selesai, kau harus memimpin!"

Tetsuya merasa sedikit gamang dengan keadaan sekitar, dia rasa dia mabuk karena ciuman barusan karena dia tidak sadar telah dilempar keatas kasur tempat tadi dia terbangun. Kini dia menatap Seijuurou lekat-lekat dengan mata-nya yang melebar dengan polos membuat sang Scarlet menggeram frustasi

"Oh, Tetsuya kau tak sadar sudah membangunkan apa!" Seijuurou melepaskan kancing baju dari kemeja merah polosnya dan menatap Tetsuya lapar, Tetsuya masih memandang sang Scarlet bingung

"Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, masa bodoh jika ini hanya dunia virtual. Aku juga akan melakukannya nanti di dunia nyata" Tetsuya masih bingung dengan ucapan Seijuurou sampai sang Scarlet mendekatinya dan merangkak diatas tubuhnya layaknya macan kumbang.

"A-Akashi-kun.." gugup Tetsuya

"panggil Aku Seijuurou saat kau dibawah ku Tetsuya" ucap sang Scarlet sambil mengelus pipi sang icy blue dan menjilatinya dengan sensual

Dan hari ini adalah salah satu momen yang tak bisa dilupakan oleh sang icy blue dan selalu membuatnya merona sepanjang hidupnya, bagi Daiki sendiri setidaknya tubuh asli sang Adik masih perjaka — yah, mungkin tidak lama lagi berakhir sama.

'_Akashi ternyata mesum juga'_ batin Daiki dan Shintarou tanpa sadar bersamaan, lalu menatap pasangan mereka yang tampak memandikan peluh karena membantu membereskan kekacauan di kapal sambil tersenyum cerah

Kelihatannya kedua Seme itu memiliki masalah yang sama sekarang, Mereka ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sedang dilakukan Seijuurou dikamar. Sekarang!

Ngomong-ngomong Atsushi dimana ya? Oh, dia udah lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif lebih cepat. Dia udah start lebih awal dari sang Kapten merah dan sedang — oke, di stop disini inget ratingnya T .hehehehehhe…

.

.

.

_With vanilla salt_

_Burning love_

_If it's just sweet_

_Then put salt on it_

_[Vanilla Salt – Banira Saruto(Ost. Toradora )]_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hey, minna! Tolong jangan gebukin saya!**

**Sagi tau bukannya lanjut BGL malah bikin fict multichapter yang lain tapi bener deh itu fict multi chapter idenya lebih lama daripada BGL jadi Sagi udah gatel kepingin ngetik**

**Feel BGL gak tau nih lari kemana. Jadi depresi sendiri Sagi-nya padahal ini bakal Sagi tamatin tapi hehehehhe… belum dapat moment-nya feelnya bener-bener ilang makanya chapter ini kayanya ketara banget ya dipaksain. Hahahahaha… maaf ya kalo mengecewakan readers semua. Sagi juga gak janji bakal publish cepat, bisa juga bakal lama dan ngaret kaya gini. Gomenne.**

**Buat Anon, maaf ya baru Sagi jawab habis bingung musti balas dimana jawabanmu. Papa Kiss in the Dark ada di You Tube cari aja dengan penelusuran 'Papa Kiss in the Dark full English sub'**

**Kalo nggak kunjungi aja / ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap bingung saat mendapatkan ruangan asing yang bukan kamarnya dihadapannya. _Apa dia sedang mengalami déjà vu?_

Tetsuya mengambil posisi duduk dan rasa dingin menerpanya saat selimut dibadannya merosot hingga pinggang. Dia menatap bingung dengan keadaannya, _sejak kapan karakternya tidak memakai baju?_

Berdiri dari kasur dan hendak memakai bajunya yang dia lihat bertebaran dilantai, Tetsuya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Lalu ingatannya berputar kembali kepada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu dan sontak wajah sang baby blue merona merah.

"Ahk, aku ingin menjadi peri saja kali ini!" Teriak Tetsuya frustasi, berharap menjadi mahluk mungil dan bersayap agar mudah menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Kau tak usah menjadi peri Tetsuya. Kau sudah menjadi Malaikat penggodaku sekarang ini." Ujar sebuah suara yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Tetsuya otomatis langsung berjongkok, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang tak berbusana dibalik kasur. Langkah kaki dari sang scarlet terdengar mendekat dan kini sosok tersebut tengah duduk dikasur. Menatap Tetsuya dengan kilat aneh dimatanya. Kilatan yang dikenal Tetsuya sebagai tatapan Seijuurou sebelum membuat mereka berakhir diranjang dan membuat keributan yang masih membuat Tetsuya ingin menggali tanah dibawahnya —tepatnya kini mengenggelamkan diri kelaut.

"Berpakaianlah Tetsuya, kita akan kedaratan lima belas menit lagi. Jika kau masih berpenampilan seperti itu kau hanya membuatku kembali l_apar_."

Tetsuya semakin merona dalam posisi jongkoknya, dan memandang Seijuurou malu-malu.

'_Tahan Seijuurou… Tahan…' _Batin Seijuurou melihat keimutan mahluk didepannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: **

**Chara :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story:: Sagitarius Red (Hirani Sagi SagitariusRed)**

**Genre:: sho-ai/ BL, Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

**Rated:: T**

**Pair:: AkaKuro, **

**Warning:: Cerita ini mengandung unsur shonen ai a.k.a boy love, jadi jika anda bukan seorang Fujo dan Fudan saya harap jangan membacanya, saya tidak menerima flame mengenai 'ke sho-ai' cerita ini. Dan saya selalu cinta AkaKuro! The best pairing ever!**

**.**

**Dan selamat menikmati chapter terakhir dari Beetwen Game and Love**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Game 11 (The Last Game)**_

.

.

Yukiko terlihat murung sepanjang jalan, mantan perinya itu tampak sedikit tertekan. Entah ada masalah apa yang kini menggelayuti gadis berparas ayu tersebut. Menghampiri gadis bersurai putih tersebut, Tetsuya menepuk bahunya.

"Yuki-chan, ada apa?" Tanya sang baby blue lembut.

"hah…" Yukiko menghela nafas seakan-akan dia memiliki berjuta beban dalam kepala cantiknya. "Kurasa aku harus menyewa beberapa programmer hebat diseluruh dunia."

Ucapan dari Yukiko membuat Tetsuya makin bingung.

"untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menyewa mereka untuk mengabulkan fantasi terliarku." Ucap Yukiko dengan serius dan menatap manik aquamarine Tetsuya lekat-lekat. Nyaris membuat Seijuurou melayangkan gunting ke gadis itu karena terlihat begitu intim dengan ukenya, sebelum ucapan Yukiko selanjutnya membuat dia terdiam dan menampilkan _smirk_nya. Menyetujui pemikiran sang sepupu.

"Aku akan menyewa mereka untuk mengembangkan system The Higherst Crown agar bisa membuat system mempunyai anak terutama M-Preg!"

Shintarou yang sedang meminum airnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk membuat Kazunari memukul punggung sang jade dengan khawatir.

"Shin-chan, daijobu?" Tanya Kazunari, tapi tidak digubris Shintarou.

Pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut menatap sang kekasih dari atas kebawah dan berhenti pada bagian perut sang kekasih. Membayangkan perut itu menggembung seperti balon karena siraman benihnya yang menghasilkan buah cinta. Shintarou langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan fantasinya, ini benar-benar tidak sehat! Pemikiran Fujoshi jenius dengan uang banyak seperti Akari Yukiko itu memang membahayakan!

Tetsuya sendiri merutuki dirinya, harusnya dia tak bertanya mengenai apa yang dipikirkan gadis tesebut. Lihat kini dia bingung harus merespon apa? Wajahnya kini bergabung antara pucat dan merah muda. Lalu sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya. Tetsuya melihat Seijuurou tersenyum miring dan merengkuhnya begitu posesif.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Aku akan ikut turun tangan dalam pembayaran para programmer tersebut, Yukiko. Berikan mereka bayaran tinggi jika sudah berhasil."

Melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang sang icy blue, Seijuurou meninggalkan Tetsuya yang kaku.

'Anaknya dan Seijuurou? Walau hanya didunia virtual…' Tetsuya menutup mukanya berusaha tidak seperti seorang wanita yang berfangirlingan bahagia. Bolehkan dia berharap?

.

.

.

BGL~ BGL~

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan melalui hutan dan sampai disebuah gunung sambil melotot ngeri, kecuali Seijuurou yang tetap kalem. Bagiamana tidak jika mereka disuguhi sebuah gunung yang harus mereka daki untuk sampai disuatu gua diatas sana dengan ketinggian yang fantasis!

"Akari, kau itu kalau buat game kira-kira dong!" Teriak Daiki tak terima.

"Hey! Bukan aku saja tahu yang mendesain game ini, aku hanya menyumbang ide!" protes Yukiko tak terima. jelas dia cuma ikut campur sedikit dalam game ini, ditambah status dia sekarang sebagai pemain membuat dia tak memiliki wewenang maupun kelebihan-kelebihan seperti saat dia menjadi GM.

"sudah, kalian semua tak usah protes. Atau latihan kalian kutambah seratus kali lipat." Ucap Seijuurou datar, tapi menimbulkan efek luar biasa bagi sebagian anggota Kiseki.

Belum sampai separuh perjalanan rasa lelah sudah melanda seluruh anggota Kiseki, kecuali Seijuurou yang tampak masih biasa saja. _'Dia itu benar-benar monster!'_ batin semuanya kompak.

"Akashi-kun, a-ku le-lah. Bisa-kah kit-a ber-isti-rahat du-lu." Ucap Tetsuya putus-putus, dia mulai ngos-ngosan. Wajar sih mengingat fisiknya lemah didunia nyata jadi hal itu cukup mempengaruhinya disini.

"Tapi aku memiliki target setidaknya kita sudah lebih dari separuh jalan dari sini sebelum beristirahat Tetsuya." ucap Seijuurou kalem dan tak bisa dibantah. Sial, dia begitu otoriter ingin sekali Tetsuya menimpuk pemuda yang dia cintai itu dengan sesuatu.

"kalau kau begitu lelah, aku bisa menggendongmu." Kembali ucapan dengan nada kalem terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou dan kini efeknya mampu membuat Tetsuya merona.

"Ti-ti-tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. A-aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Ucap Tetsuya setengah berteriak lalu kembali berjalan melewati Seijuurou, tapi pergelangan tangannya dipegang dan membuatnya tertahan.

"Lebih baik kau ku gendong saja, Tetsuya. Aku tak ingin melihatmu pingsan."

"A-ah, tak perlu. Sungguh!" Tetsuya kembali merona merasakan kedekatannya dengan Seijuurou, membuat Akashi muda tersebut ingin menciumi setiap inchi wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku tak suka dibantah dan kau tak usah enggan seperti itu, Tetsuya. Kita bahkan sudah memiliki kedekatan fisik lebih dari itu." Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou kali ini membuatTetsuya ingin menggali tanah dibawahnya, tidak tahukah dia bahwa ucapannya barusan membuat semua anggota Kiseki blushing parah. Yaampun Seijuurou frontalnya dirimu!

Pasrah oleh tindakan otoriter Seijuurou, Tetsuya kini telah digendong dipunggung tegap dan lebar milik pemuda Akashi tersebut. lebih baik dia menurut, entah kalimat seperti apa lagi yang akan keluar dari Seijuurou jika dia menentang. Mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari Seijuurou saja Tetsuya sukses ingin mengumpet dibelakang punggung kakaknya lalu menghilang dari sini sekarang juga!

Tetsuya merasakan rasa nyaman dan aman dalam gendongan Seijuurou, bahu yang lebar dan punggung yang tegap. Ingin sekali Tetsuya bersikap lancang dengan menelusuri setiap inchi dari punggung itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi dia tahu Seijuurou pasti akan menyadarinya dan dia akan malu dibuatnya. Dia hanya mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Seijuurou, membuat seulas senyum tipis mampir diparas sang Demon.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah perjalanan yang mereka lalui dan kini para kiseki memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tetsuya bersandar pada batang pohon menatap Seijuurou yang sedang mengintruksika teman-temannya untuk melakukan beberapa hal sebelum menikmati waktu mereka. Sejujurnya bisa dibilang tenaga Tetsuya sudah kembali dan dia bisa membantu yang lainnnya, tapi perintah Seijuurou memang sulit untuk dibantah.

"Heh, kau benar-benar diperlakukan istimewa oleh Sei, ya Tetsuya." ujar Yukiko yang baru selesai melakukan pekerjaannya dan duduk disamping Tetsuya.

"Akari-san." Ujar Tetsuya sedikit merengut. "Aku juga tak ingin diperlakukan seperti perempuan begini oleh Akashi-kun, tapi…"

"Ma…. Ma…. Sudahlah, aku mengerti. Sei memang selalu seperti itu kok kepada hal yang disukainya. Terlalu dijaganya hingga kadang berlebihan." Yukiko tersenyum lembut.

"Akashi-kun, suka dengan ku?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan bingung.

"Heh, tentu saja." Yukiko mengacak rambut Tetsuya, menghiraukan delikan tajam dari seseorang yang sedang sibuk disisi lain.

"kau sedang bicara apa Akari-san. Yang benar saja, Akashi-kun itu berlaku baik pada ku Cuma karena aku tunangannya, tunangan pengganti…"

Yukiko terdiam mendengar ucapan Tetsuya, matanya memicing tajam menatap Tetsuya lekat-lekat. Yaampun apa pemuda icy blue didepannya itu begitu naïf sehingga tidak menyadari perasaan Seijuurou sebenarnya? Yah, harusnya sih dia sadar betapa naifnya seorang Aomine Tetsuya. kalau tidak dia tidak mungkin terjebak dalam rencana dirinya dulu kan. Bagaimana caranya ya biar Tetsuya bisa menyadari perasaan sebenarnya Seijuurou. Sekalipun Seijuurou mengucapkan suka pada Tetsuya mungkin cuma dianggap ucapan biasa saja, selama Tetsuya masih menganggap dirinya pengganti.

Yukiko memutar otaknya dengan cepat, hal seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan berlarut lama-lama. Gadis bersurai putih itu membulatkan matanya saat sebuah ide terlintas dalam dirinya, seringai yang membuat perasaan tidak enak menghiasi wajahnya membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Yukiko menatap Ryouta, Kazunari, Midorima, dan Atsushi yang memeluk diri mereka dan tersenyum manis. Membuat keempat orang itu berdoa untuk keselamatan diri mereka.

"Ayo kita mulai permainan terakhirnya." Bisik Yukiko kepada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

Setelah istirahat selama satu jam dan kembali berjalan mereka semua sampai disebuah gua. Tanah disekeliling gua tersebut tampak gersang dan sedikit hitam dibeberapa tempat, sekilas jika mengintip dari mulut gua ruang didalamnya tampak sedikit demi sedikit menurun walau isi keseluruhannya tak bisa terlihat karena halangan batu-batu besar yang mengganggu pandangan serta gelapnya ruangan didalam sana.

"Oh, tidak dengan Gua lagi!" Ucap Daiki frustasi. Terakhir yang dia ingat masuk ke dalam Gua bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan dan dia yakin apapun yang berada didalam sana bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ayolah, Daikicchi berada dalam Gua bukan hal yang buruk. Kau bisa melakukan beberapa hal ini-itu didalam sana." Ucap Yukiko menyebut nama Daiki dengan gaya khas Ryouta sambil berkedip genit.

Muka Daiki menjadi semakin gelap menangkap maksud dari ucapan gadis bersurai putih tersebut. "Ka-kau jangan berkata mesum seperti itu, Akari!"

"Heh. untuk seseorang yang menghabiskan beberapa waktunya didalam kamar untuk bercinta bersama pasangannya didalam kamar, kau menyebutku mesum Daiki?" Ujara Yukiko blak-blakan membuat semua pemuda disana merona merah.

"Hah, irinya…" Ujar Yukiko kembali. "kalau begitu Satsuki nee-chan, ayo kita berdua yurian!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Ujar Satsuki sambil menjitak kepala Yukiko. "Aku tidak ingin yurian denganmu. Jika aku ingin Yurian, aku akan memilih pasangan yang keren dan bukan lebih cantik dari ku! Dan aku masih cinta dengan Onii-sama mu!"

"Cih, tidak asyik." Yukiko mengembungkan pipinya.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberanian mereka para Kiseki masuk kedalam Gua. Awalnya jalan yang mereka lewati begitu gelap hingga mereka masuk begitu dalam terdapat cahaya dari arah sebuah ruangan. Pintu masuk tempat itu begitu lebar, sama lebarnya dengan mulut Gua. Kobaran api menyala-nyala dalam setiap sudut dinding Gua, keluar dari celah-celah bawah disana. Tempat itu begitu luas dan lebar, tak ada batu yang menghalangi jalan seperti jalan diluar ruangan ini.

"Woah, kurasa besar ruangan ini seluas lapangan." Ujar Kazunari.

"Dan tepat diatas ruangan ini kita bisa melihat langit diluar sana." Ucap Yukiko kalem. Serentak semua Kiseki menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut, dan memang tak tertutup apapun.

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang buruk mengenai hal ini." Ucap Shintarou sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Berbicara mengenai suatu hal yang buruk, tampaknya ada yang ingin mendarat ketempat ini." Ucap Tetsuya sambil melihat sesuatu yang bersayap mengitari langit-langit ruangan sebelum menukik turun.

"Semuanya menyingkir!" Komando Seijuurou.

Entah mungkin para Kiseki sedang sial, pendaratan dari mahluk tersebut menyebabkan ruangan tersebut bergetar dan pintu masuk keluar mereka tertutup oleh batu besar. Para Kiseki menatap kebelakang, tepat melihat mahluk yang mendarat tersebut sambil menelan ludah mereka. Hanya Seijuurou yang tampak tenang dan juga Yukiko, yang lain mulai berkeringat dingin menatap mahluk yang harus mereka lawan. Seekor naga dengan tanduk disepanjang tulang belakangnya hingga ekornya, bewarna abu-abu gelap dengan mata kuning laksana kucing. Siapa yang tak gentar dibuatnya, ditambah mahluk itu bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya!

Tak perlu disuruh para Kiseki sudah siap dalam mode bertempur, ini tak sesuai yang mereka rencanakan. Rencana awal mereka hanya akan mengecek mengenai tingkatan level Raja yang berkuasa diwilayah gunung ini baru mengatur strategi, bukan melakukan pertarungan tak direncanakan seperti ini. Naga itu mungkin belum sadar ada mahluk kecil yang menyusup ke sarangnya, tapi itu takkan lama. Saat dia sadar pertarungan pasti dimulai, Naga itu mungkin bisa berbicara tapi dia tak ingin mendengarkan. Apalagi system sudah mengaturnya untuk bertarung dengan para pemain.

"Mustinya aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi nanodayo. Mengingat Cancer berada diurutan lima terbawah hari ini." Shintarou memegang pedang elfnya dengan erat, bersiap mengeluarkannya saat pertarungan terjadi.

"Semuanya bersiap pada posisi!" Ujar Seijuurou dan tak lama Naga itu melihat mereka dan menyerang.

Kibasan ekor sang Naga mengarah pada mereka, membuat para Kiseki berpencar saat menghindar. Dinding Gua tersebut yang terkena kibasan ekor sang Naga tampak sedikit longsor, dan batu yang menghalangi pintu keluar semakin bertambah.

"Sial!" Rutuk Seijuurou. "Kalian semua kita bagi hal ini menjadi dua kelompok. Aku, Shintarou, Kazunari dan Aomine akan mengalihkan sang Naga dan Yukiko kau lindungi kami dengan tameng sihir sisanya kalian usahakan untuk membuka jalan untuk kita keluar!"

Pertarungan tersebut berlangsung dengan serangan sengit dan pertahanan yang menguras tenaga. Anggota Kiseki yang membuka jalanpun tak mendapat kemudahan walau mereka sudah mendapat pengalihan. Kibasan ekor sang Naga cukup mengganggu formasi mereka dan efek serangan mereka untuk menghancurkan batu yang menghalangi jalan kadang membuat sang Naga memperhatikan mereka dan menyamburkan nafas apinya, ditambah ledakan juga tak terlalu membantu dalam membuka jalan karena beberapa longsoran justru juga bertambah. Dan bongkahan batu-batu berukuran sedang dari retakan dinding membuat sarang sang Naga kini berantakan mempersempit ruang gerak.

Situasi makin mencekam karena serangan yang dilancarkan Kiseki pada sang Naga tampak tak terlalu berpengaruh besar, sedangkan tenaga mereka semakin terkuras dan hampir mencapai titik batas. Tingkatan mereka memang belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Naga yang merupakan Boss dengan level S, setingkat dengan Leviathan yaitu sang Ular berkepala tujuh yang menghancurkan sebagian besar guide yang menjelajah di lautan utara. Berita itu dimuat besar-besaran di Koran cetak para NPC dan kini mereka akan berakhir dalam takdir yang sama. Bahkan keabsolutan sang Akashi Seijuurou tak bisa mempungkirinya, ditambah kini mereka hanya kelompok kecil.

Sang Naga tampaknya mulai kesal dengan para pengganggu-pengganggu kecilnya, dia meraung murka membuat para Kiseki menutup telinganya. Suaranya cukup menggetarkan ruangan tersebut yang sudah rapuh akibat serangan-serangan beruntun. Kibasan ekor dari rasa frustasi sang Naga mengarah pada diri Tetsuya yang tak menyadarinya karena menutup mata dan telinga, akibat mendengar suara sang Naga. Seijuurou yang melihatnya dan kebetulan tidak jauh dari posisi sang icy blue langsung berlari cepat menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan mendorong Tetsuya menjauh.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, tapi seperti kilasan film yang diperlambat terekam dengan baik dalam kilau mata bermanik aquamarine tersebut yang hanya bisa terpaku dalam keadaan shock. Saat ekor bertanduk milik sang Naga menghantam tubuh sang scarlet dan membuat tubuh itu melayang hingga terhantam dinding batu yang rapuh lalu terjatuh akibat gaya gravitasi diikuti oleh batu-batu dinding, mengikuti diri Seijuurou jatuh ketanah dan menutupi pemuda tersebut.

"AKASHI! / AKASHI-KUN! / AKASHICCI! / AKACHIN! / SEI!" Teriak para Kiseki yang melihat hal tersebut, Tetsuya masih bergeming membisu. Saat kesadarannya kembali dia langsung berlari ketimbunan runtuhan yang menutupi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran berusaha menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang menutupi Seijuurou, sedangkan para Kiseki kembali disibukan oleh sang Naga. Mereka juga khawatir dengan diri Seijuurou, tapi Naga dihadapan mereka adalah lawan yang tak main-main. Reruntuhan itu berhasil Tetsuya singkirkan dia melihat sosok Seijuurou yang menutup matanya dengan tubuh virtual milik pemuda tersebut yang mulai tampak hilang dan muncul, berkedip-kedip seakan tubuh itu akan lenyap. Tetsuya terisak pelan melihat keadaan Seijuurou, tidak dia tidak ingin kehilangan Akashi Seijuurou disini.

Kelopak yang menyembunyikan manic hetercome tersebut terbuka, menatap lembut dan teduh sang icy blue. "Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Akashi no Baka!" Lirih Tetsuya, tangannya menggenggam jemari Seijuurou erat. "Kenapa kau lakukan hal yang bodoh seperti itu sih?!" Senyum tipis tersungging diparas Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya mendekatlah." Perintah Seijuurou. Tangan kanan sang scarlet meraih belakang kepala sang icy blue, mengarahkan bibir Tetsuya untuk bertemu bibirnya. Kecupan singkat diberikan Seijuurou, tanpa lumatan. Hanya sentuhan ringan. Jemari Seijuurou menelusuri wajah kekasihnya. "Tak butuh alasan untuk menyelamatkanmu, karena aku mencintaimu Tetsuya."

Dan Tetsuya terpaku mendengarnya, ucapan itu tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Akashi Seijuurou mencintainya dan tak ada keraguan sedikitpun disana. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, dikecupnya Seijuurou sekali lagi.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Akashi-kun"

"Seijuurou untukmu Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun." Ucap Tetsuya lirih lalu mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini lebih dalam dan menuntut. Melupakan mereka berada dimana dan dalam kondisi semacam apa.

.

.

.

.

**Real World**

.

"Pada akhirnya kita diratakan oleh Naga itu ssu!" rutuk Ryouta sambil bersender manja pada tubuh Daiki.

"Hey, terima saja kekalahan kita kali ini. Akashi saja tak mempermasalahkannya." Ujar Daiki sambil mengelus surai pirang sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja dia tak mempermasalahkannya nanodayo, dia kan asik berciuman dengan Tetsuya." Protes Midorima.

"Maa… Maa… Shin-chan jangan begitu. Lagipula bagaimanapun pasti kita akan kalah, dan aku tak menyangka The Highest Crown dihentikan untuk beberapa waktu karena masalah itu." Takao melingkarkan lengannya manja pada diri Shintarou.

"Ya, kau benar Takao. Aku tak menyangka system The Highest Crown terserang virus hingga memunculkan Boss ranking S di sejumlah tempat yang tak seharusnya ada." Jelas Tatsuya sambil menyuapi kekasihnya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong dimana Akashi, Tetsuya, Akari dan Momoi?"

"Hn, Akari dipanggil ke perusahaan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi. Lalu Momoi sedang bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Pria tersebut juga kembali ke jepang karena masalah ini." Ujar Takao. "lalu Akashi dan Tetsuya. Kurasa mereka sedang melakukan _'itu'_, kau tahu kan maksudku."

"Aku tak tahu Akashicci bisa semesum Daikicchi ssu." Ujar Ryouta dengan nada polos.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul kegiatan mereka , Ryouta." Ujar Daiki sambil menyeringai. Menarik tubuh kekasihnya untuk mengikutinya menuju kamarnya.

"Haah, dasar mereka itu." Shintarou menghela nafasnya.

"Shin-chan~" Ujar Kazunari sambil memainkan jemarinya didada bidang sang kekasih, sambil mengerling menggoda. Dan Shintarou langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita pulang Takao." Ujar Shintarou dengan wajah merona, membuat Takao terkikik pelan sebelum menggandeng tangan Shintarou dan keluar dari kediaman Aomine tersebut.

Tatsuya dan Atsushi saling bertatapan, Tatsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan canggung. "A… Atsushi."

"Kita pulang, Muro-chin. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar." Ujar Atsushi sambil menggandeng Tatsuya.

"Heh, tapi kan kamu baru makan Atsushi?!" Heran Tatsuya.

"Aku mau makan Muro-chin." Ucap Atsushi dengan nada kalem, dan semburat merah jambu mewarnai pipi hingga telinga Tatsuya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Omake**

.

Yukiko menggerutu kesal, memang sih dia menyuruh kakaknya membuat system menjatuhkan musuh yang tak terkalahkan ke kordinat mereka. Tapi cuma di kordinat mereka saja bukannya merusak system seperti ini! Yukiko tak habis pikir, kakaknya itu jenius atau idiot sih sebenarnya?!

Sebuah getaran kecil berasal dari benda seperti tongkat dengan diameter setengah centi mengalihkan fokus perempuan bersurai putih tersebut. Menekan sebuah tombol kecil diatas benda tersebut, sebuah layar hologram muncul dari sisi tongkat kecil tersebut. satu pesan masuk terlihat, berasal dari satu orang yang belakangan ini sering mengirimkannya pesan dengan isi yang sama.

* * *

**Maukah kau berkencan denganku?**

**\- Kagami Taiga -**

* * *

Yukiko tersenyum tipis melihat isi pesan tersebut, pemuda yang mengirimnya pesan ini apa tak pernah mengenal kata menyerah ya? Padahal Yukiko sudah mengabaikan bahkan menolak terang-terangan pemuda tersebut. Dasar, entah apa yang ada di otak idiot tersebut. Ah, mungkin menambah satu orang semacam ini dalam hidupnya takkan buruk juga. Mungkin Kagami Taiga bisa menghilangkan kejenuhannya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan sebelum Game kembali dimulai, dan bukankah sudah waktunya dia merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta.

Dan untuk pemuda berambut merah gelap tersebut entah kenapa Yukiko memiliki firasat pemuda itu bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan itu. Bukankah intuisi dan keabsolutannya tak pernah salah? Memainkan jemarinya pada layar hologram dihadapannya, Yukiko mengetikan dua huruf sebagai jawabannya atas pesan dari Taiga — '**Ya**.'

"Nah, Kagami-kun. Ayo kita mulai permainan dan cinta kita." Yukiko mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kebelakang dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

**Real END**

.

.

* * *

_**A/N : Akhirnya Sagi bener-bener menyelesaikan fict ini. Setelah didera warning block yang luar biasa, kebuntuan ide dimana-mana Sagi mengakhiri cerita ini. Tolong dimaafkan segala kekurangannya dan juga maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan readers semua.**_

_**Thanks untuk semua yang udah membaca sampai akhir. Makasih atas reviewnya yang selalu buat Sagi seneng setiap membaca pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini. Thanks bagi yang sudah memfav dan juga mefollow BGL. **_

_**Special Thanks untuk Mizukinokawaii yang nagih terus kelanjutan cerita ini. Nah puas gak? Gak puas maaf ya. Apalah daya ku yang udah kehilangan inti cerita ini.**_

_**Kadang Sagi nyesel bikin fict multi chapter, tapi gak tobat juga untuk nulis. :v #Ngelirik Vanilla Drops**_

_**Dan Sagi paling suka dengan Akari Yukiko di fict ini. selain dia ciptaan Sagi, dia juga mewakili Sagi dalam fict ini. Dengan kata lain Akari Yukiko itu Sagi #plak**_

_**Tunggu karya Sagi yang lainnya ya. Dan sekalian promo yang mau liat AkaKuro lemonan disini, Sagi gak bisa menaikan ratingnya XD … Aku belum bisa nulis lemon, tapi sempat coba bikin kalian bisa menilai kemampuan menulis lemonku yang masih dalam tingkatan belajar ini dalam fict one shoot special ultah Kuroko Tetsuya yang berjudul **_**'THRONE'**_**. Dan maaf ada sedikit typo ternyata disana.**_

_**Dan sekali lagi I just need to say 'ARIGATOU MINNA!'**_

_**PS. Mizu, tampaknya BGL tamat dihari yang sama kamu namatin Official. XD**_


End file.
